<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WEEK KURONO NO BASKET 2020 by HimitsuAkira0412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344902">WEEK KURONO NO BASKET 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412'>HimitsuAkira0412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 dias, Amor no Correspondido, Crossover, Drama, Déjà-vu, Fantasia, Fiesta, Guardian - Freeform, Juegos, Lemon, Leyenda, M/M, Pasado/Futuro, Problemas, Reyes - Freeform, Romance, Triangulo amoroso, akafuri - Freeform, aniversário, aokaga - Freeform, freeday, lluvia, misterio, objeto valioso, sueño, universidad, week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:09:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Week Kuroko no Basket</p><p>Del 12 al 18 de Octubre</p><p>Aquí se ama el AkaFuri y el AoKaga. 7 dias para cada pareja, un total de 14 dias, historias de diferente tematica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.- SALVAME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AoKaga,  AkaFuri</p><p>Día 12 de Octubre (Universidad, sueño, problemas) Una historia, dos dias en uno</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aomine caminaba completamente desganado por el lugar. Sus padres habían estado tan preocupados cuando de un tiempo a otro comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña.</p><p>La Universidad para Psíquicos a la que comenzaría a asistir era la más importante en de su ramo en Tokio. Solo los mejores y los más problemáticos eran los que entraban ahí.</p><p>Akashi le había visto atravesar por esos problemas con los que estaba metido por algún tiempo, así que como solo él podía logro meterlo a las clases especiales.</p><p>Akashi era un genio en su ramo a pesar de tener a penas 26 años y eso era también una carga para su mente, tanto poder.</p><p>Los padres de Aomine habían acudido al pelirrojo después de un mes de tortura para toda la familia. Daiki había nacido ya con un poder mental excepcional, no había muchos piroquineticos registrados con tal poder de ignición como el suyo. Fue entonces que una noche en medio de una tormenta Daiki casi incendio su casa, los gritos provenientes de su recámara despertaron al matrimonio Aomine, intentando tirar la puerta de este hasta que; al lograrlo, vieron a su hijo retorcerse de dolor con su fuego descontrolado.</p><p>Al día siguiente este no recordaba lo sucedido, pero lo peor vino en las noches siguientes.</p><p>Primero fueron los sueños, eran pequeños vistazos de un lugar oscuro. Aomine sentía que se movía, como si fuera transportado por largas distancias, escuchaba en el sueño pequeños gimoteos de dolor pero no podía ver nada. Fue así por lo menos dos noches por lo que decidió ignorar el extraño sueño.</p><p>Después, fue una mirada. Eran un par de ojos rojos en medio de la nada, esa mirada solo le veía, más en ella había furia, dolor, ira. Aomine sabía que estaba ahí; en medio de esa nada con el dueño de ese par de ojos. Podía observarle y sabia era observado.</p><p>Para cuando llamaron a Akashi las cosas eran ya mucho peores.</p><p>Daiki ya no podía dormir bien por las noches. Es decir; dormía las horas que se suponía se requerían para un buen descanso, pero los sueños le quitaban eso.</p><p>El dueño de ese par de ojos ya no solo le veía. Aomine sentía como si estuviese atrapado por una nube negra, sus manos, sus piernas, la mayor parte de su cuerpo era cubierta por esa sustancia que le impedía moverse, siendo un espectador impotente a los hechos.</p><p>¿Cuáles eran esos hechos?</p><p>Era el chico pelirrojo, como lo había apodado. Veía su dolor, veía como diferentes personas lo lastimaban, veía como día tras día; o en su caso noche, era maltratado, golpeado y llevado en rastras a lo que ya sabía era una jaula por demás pequeña.</p><p>Todos los días a las 3 de la mañana era oír los gritos del menor de los Aomine, oír las suplicas para que parara. No por Daiki, si no por el cautivo pelirrojo, porque de alguna manera lo que veía no era un suceso del presente, Daiki sufría porque sabía que en algún momento de su pacifico día, sería una tortura para el chico pelirrojo de sus sueños, porque podía cortarse un brazo para asegurar que lo que veía eran eso, eventos de su futuro cercano y saberlo sin poder hacer nada lo estaban matando.</p><p>Había desarrollado el don de la Precognición, uno don muy tardío por cierto.</p><p>Fue entonces que Akashi decidió llevarlo a su universidad. Ahí le ayudarían no solo a canalizar su poder recién descubierto, no era inusual que algunos pocos tuvieran más de un don como era Akashi ya que por ejemplo el tenia telepatía, telequinesis, levitación, algo que podría destruir la mente de alguien débil, lo que era inusual era el hecho de despertarlos tan tarde.</p><p>A los psíquicos se les instruía desde pequeños para tener un control adecuado a su poder, para volverles personas aptas para la sociedad y sobre todo, útiles, así que si Daiki no recibía ayuda, corría el peligro de enloquecer y dar rienda suelta a un poder por demás destructivo, quizá la precognición no era peligroso en el sentido físico, pero al volverse inestable en sus visiones, y el cansancio que esta le traería, su poder inicial que era la Piroquinesis podría llegar a matar.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Aomine vio a lo lejos a su amigo, estaba frente a la entrada del edificio que lo albergaría por el tiempo que fuera necesario para ayudarle con su condición, ya había revisado todo lo referente a las materias en las cuales entraría, sorprendiéndose al saber que a pesar de que el mismo Akashi era un estudiante, tenía diferentes ponencias en las que enseñaba.</p><p>—Sigo diciendo que esto no me ayudara para nada— dijo en voz alta al llegar al pie de su amigo</p><p>—No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos Daiki, yo mismo y mi mente podemos dar fe de ello—</p><p>Y sabía que era verdad, Akashi Seijuuro era el mismo modelo del peor de los casos siendo sacado adelante, al tener tres habilidades por demás poderosas lo habían convertido en alguien fuera de sí mismo, alguien temible en muchos sentidos.</p><p>—Te alegrara saber que Tetsuya está aquí y te molestara saber que es tu sempai a pesar de ser de la misma edad al igual que yo—</p><p>—No me jodas ¿Cómo es eso?— le dijo el moreno en cuanto lo supo</p><p>—Tetsuya es muy bueno con su intangibilidad e invisibilidad, el único caso de su tipo en más de 50 años, por lo que está enseñando a un par de novatos a no morir en medio de alguna pared o ser atropellados por ahí—</p><p>Fueron hablando de cosas nimias en dirección a donde dormiría el moreno, sabiendo el mismo que incluso ya temía ese momento.</p><p>—Hey Akashi— hablo de pronto el moreno — ¿No voy a lastimar a nadie aquí cierto?—</p><p>—El lugar es completamente seguro Daiki, no te preocupes por ello—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kagami está realmente cansado. Aun se dormía llorando, pero lo hacia lo más quedo posible para no molestar a su "nuevos dueños".</p><p>Estos le alimentaban lo suficiente para que no muriera, pero no lo necesario para que usara su poder en sí mismo. Habían atacado el pequeño pueblo en el que vivía con su tutora, había sido tan caótico. Alex tenía la razón en decirle que era apenas un niño cuando la vio caer víctima de un disparo en el pecho, cuando ese par de hombres lo tomaron y le metieron a un enorme saco negro.</p><p>Solo tenía doce años, lo único que quería era a Alex, a su hermano, a quien fuera que lo salvara.</p><p>Su familia era conocida por ese peculiar poder que raramente se presentaba en el mundo, y si habían más como el escondían bien ese hecho.</p><p>Taiga podía curar cualquier herida con solo el tacto. Pero eso solo se lograba si la persona tenía una buena salud física; por ejemplo, si quisiera curar a una persona muy enferma, si esta estaba demasiado débil su "cura" no surtía efecto. La persona a curar debía tener por lo menos un 60 % de componentes vitamínicos en su sangre para que esta funcionase.</p><p>Por otro lado, las heridas de bala, de objetos punzo cortantes eran más fáciles de curar. No supo cómo es que su poder salió a la luz lejos de su pueblo, pero para cuando quisieron huir había sido demasiado tarde. Paso los siguiente dos años siendo la cura de quizá ya cientos de personas que pudieran pagarlo, para un grupo mafioso. El hombre se llenaba de ganancias con su poder al pasar por su mano a cuanto hombre herido fuera posible, levantándose como el mayor grupo delictivo de la zona.</p><p>Entonces una noche sucedió, había curado a un par de tipos con varias heridas de bala, lamentablemente uno de ellos no la libro.</p><p>Taiga lo sabía, que sería golpeado por su error, pero estaba tan cansado, tan hambriento y sobre todo, herido y triste.</p><p>Fue llevado del cabello como solían hacerlo mientras luchaba por eliminar el dolo en su cuero cabelludo, mientras luchaba y pataleando. Le golpeaban mientras reían, le pateaban el vientre, las costillas y siendo lanzado al frío suelo les grito que saldría, que escaparía y los mataría a todos.</p><p>Un par de relámpagos destellaron en el cielo mientras les gritaba que se detuvieran, que tuvieran piedad. Taiga sentía que no podía más, que se rendiría. Entonces una luz cegadora lastimo sus pupilas maltrechas, para después registrar los gritos de dolor y el aroma de carne quemada.</p><p>Taiga se levantó del lugar en el que había caído como pudo, viendo la escena a sus pies. El par de hombres que le lastimaban se hallaban muertos, de sus cuerpos salía humo, el aroma provenía de ellos. A fuera; el agua de la tormenta seguía cayendo, como si el cielo abriera las compuertas de un mar en los mismos cielos.</p><p>Regularmente Taiga caía en un profundo sueño, en el; se veía libre, se sentía y libre y sobre todo, era feliz. Siempre iba acompañado de alguien a quien nunca había visto, no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que esa persona; quien fuera, era buena, porque a pesar de no ver sus facciones, siempre entre destellos brillantes o nieblas espesas, sabía que le sonreía.</p><p>Era la única razón en la que creía, el único destello de esperanza para huir del lugar.</p><p>—Alguien sálveme... no importa cómo, solo... sálvenme— y acto seguido la luz se apagó, llevándolo a lo más profundo de su inconciencia<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Cuando Aomine abrió los ojos su respiración era difícil, se encontraba completamente empapado en un sudor frío y lo que era más problemático, Akashi estaba a su lado.</p><p>Media habitación se hallaba chamuscada, muebles volcados y paredes sucias de hollín.</p><p>—Bueno— le dijo Akashi con una calma extraña, derrotada, algo muy inusual en el —Hemos probado de todo, desde hipnosis hasta las cosas ocultistas de Midorima—</p><p>—Yo ya sabía que esa tal Oha Asa no era de fiar pero no me hicieron caso— contesto el moreno incorporándose por fin de la cama — ¿Qué propones?—</p><p>—Algo que en definitiva no me va a gustar—</p><p>No importa lo que fuera, pensaba el moreno. Necesitaba paz, descanso y sobre todo, sobre todos los pensamientos hacia su salud y persona, necesitaba darle paz a quien fuera que le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Seijuuro iba pensativo mientras caminaba en una dirección a la cual Daiki no fue informado, no le era problema porque iba más enfocado en seguir caminando despierto y no chocar contra algún poste o árbol.</p><p>Seijuuro conocía a Daiki desde que tenía memoria, siendo ambos muy fuertes en sus habilidades mentales. Daiki había sido el primero en manifestarse, de él le siguió el resto de sus amigos. La presión en su hogar al pensarse que no tendría ningún poder que valiera la pena lo destruyo.</p><p>Para cuando su padre quiso hacer algo ya era demasiado tarde, su poder lo había enloquecido, lo había vuelto alguien frio y déspota. Fue la Universidad de Psíquicos y sus profesores quienes le brindaron ayuda, Seijuuro fue un alumno prodigio que avanzo en cada uno de sus poderes con rapidez, haciéndose de un lugar de renombre incluso a su joven edad.</p><p>Ahora que Daiki estaba pasando por tal penuria no dudaría en ayudarlo, no dejaría que terminara igual de arruinado que él.</p><p>—Llegamos— le dijo Seijuuro al moreno —Espérame aquí no tardare—</p><p>Daiki no dudo en sentarse en donde le había señalado el pelirrojo, al parecer estaba en un rustico café, el aroma le causo hambre, puesto que su alimentación se había visto dañada por las largas horas de sueño en las que intentaba descansar por las mañanas, más la interacción de su amigo que vio por los ventanales del lugar con un chico castaño le causaron la suficiente curiosidad para despejar el sueño.</p><p>Seijuuro estaba a mínimo un metro del chico, este le mostraba ambas manos enfundadas en guantes blancos hasta los codos, parecía que el pelirrojo estuviera reacio a acercarse, como si el castaño que a leguas se veía débil fuera a matarle con el simple tacto.</p><p>Pero a pesar de la charla que Seijuuro y el castaño tenían, podía notar que había una negativa en sus palabras, en sus acciones. Daiki podía ver como su amigo seguía hablando, haciendo sonrojar al chico, vio cómo se abrazaba a sí mismo, para luego notar como veía en su dirección.</p><p>Obviamente Daiki no podía escuchar de lo que hablaban, pero intuía que era de él y su <em>problema.</em></p><p>No necesitaba la lastima de nadie, pero el rostro de ese chico pelirrojo de sus sueños, su dolor y suplicas a gritos le hicieron tragar su enorme orgullo.</p><p>Minutos después Seijuuro salió con una sonrisa triunfante del lugar y con una simple señal siguieron su camino. Más Aomine no era alguien que fuera consciente del peligro.</p><p>— ¿Y ese quien es y porque parece que te interesa más de lo debido?—</p><p>—No sé de qué estás hablando Daiki— le respondió el pelirrojo</p><p>—Hicimos varias pruebas a lo largo de todo este mes, pero en el fondo sabias que tenías un as bajo la manga, asumo que es ese chico—</p><p>Seijuuro se quedó a medio camino y Daiki no sabía si lo había hecho enojar o algo por el estilo, mas solo consiguió una confesión que nunca antes creyó escuchar de los labios de quien una vez fue llamado Emperador de la creación.</p><p>—Kouki es poderoso, pero su don es inconveniente y... digamos que un tiempo estuvo... muy interesado en mí y en lo que podía hacerle—</p><p>—Akashi Seijuuro pervertido— dijo jugando el moreno, más la mirada que decía "freiré tu cerebro con un solo pensamiento" calmaron sus ansias de burlarse —Quiero decir... explícame con manzanas—</p><p>—Lo veremos hoy más tarde, mas iremos a mi casa ahí llevaremos a cabo lo pactado—<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Kouki había conocido a Akashi hacia unos dos años atrás, siendo un joven de apenas 17 años, había acompañado a su padre a las oficinas en las que trabajaba, ya que se resistía a dejarle solo por ahí.</p><p>Kouki no era poderoso, era alguien simple. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar de sí mismo. Cuando le preguntaban qué clase de don tenia, solía mentir.</p><p>Kouki podía leer el aura de las personas, con su tacto podía saber si estos eran bueno o malos, si estaban felices o tristes, podía saber hasta el más profundo de sus pensamientos y sentimientos en forma de sensaciones.</p><p>Así que su don era un "cualquiera" en comparación con todos aquellos aplicables al bienestar humano, al poder y estatus.</p><p>Sin embargo había algo más en su don, algo que iba de la mano a este; no en todo los casos pero si en el suyo. Kouki era Psicometrico, podía curar a la gente; no físicamente, pero si lo que el mismo llamaba como "sus demonios internos, sus almas" tomaba dentro su dolor y lo mantenía dentro de si mismo hasta que su cuerpo de alguna forma lo absorbía y después de algún tiempo; corto o largo dependiendo de la persona, lo dispersara.</p><p>Además de ello al leer la aura había logrado enfocar su poder como un faro, un faro que alumbraba y encontraba, sentir con su psicometría era la única manera de dar con la persona que buscaba, con su aura en específico, al conectarse y sentir, podía saber con exactitud el lugar en el que se encontraba.</p><p>Había pensado en aplicar a la policía en algún momento y así ayudar a las personas siendo como un lazarillo que guiara en la búsqueda de los más necesitados.</p><p>Pero el inconveniente en el que su cuerpo se convertía al absorber el dolor, lo convertían en alguien inútil.</p><p>Incluso habría empeñado su don a la primera persona en ir por él si pudiera. Infiernos, que pagaría para que se lo quitaran de encima.</p><p>Lástima que no podía decirle a nadie y que nadie lo quisiera.</p><p>Fue entonces que lo conoció.</p><p>Un encuentro completamente desafortunado si lo rememora con cuidado. Kouki se hallaba saliendo del baño secando sus manos con su propia ropa, cuando choco con un muy enojado Seijuuro.</p><p>Ambos por la fuerza del choque fueron a dar al suelo.</p><p>—¡O por dios!— grito —Dime que no tienes el peor de los traumas, que no mataste a alguna ancianita en medio de la nada una noche de tormenta o que deseas matar a tu profesor de química—</p><p>— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?—le respondió el pelirrojo aun en el suelo —Fue un muy buen profesor—</p><p>Kouki; según supo después por el mismo Seijuuro, tenía la expresión de terror más graciosa del mundo. Y es que estaba aferrado a los brazos del pelirrojo con ambas manos desnudas, sentado encima de sus piernas.</p><p>Kouki comenzó a respirar con dificultad al pesar que pronto llegaría un torrente de información a la cual no había querido acceder en primer lugar.</p><p>Mas nada llego. Nada.</p><p>—Bájate de mí ahora— le dijo Seijuuro y por su voz cualquier otra persona habría salido huyendo a cualquier país lejano.</p><p>Mas Seijuuro; si no fuera quien fuera se habría jurado sentirse conmovido por las lágrimas del castaño. Porque hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta en su figura.</p><p>Joven de cabello castaño, cuerpo delgado ni musculoso ni flaco, piel canela, ojos de ciervo asustado y muy insolente, puesto que no dejaba de mover sus manos en la piel desnuda de sus brazos.</p><p>—No hay nada— le escucho decir —Nada de nada...—</p><p>—He dicho que te bajes— le repitió Seijuuro</p><p>—No quiero— le respondió como si fuera un niño pequeño</p><p>Así fue que su pobre padre los encontró, en medio del pasillo, frente al baño con un Kouki reacio a soltar al pelirrojo. El pobre hombre temió por su trabajo, más al saber lo que se decía del "infame" pelirrojo, claro que Seijuuro bien pudo lanzar al castaño con su poder, o dejarlo catatónico. Pero no lo hizo, por la fuerza con la que se aferraba, con la que se frotaba en su cuello como un cachorro necesitado de descanso.</p><p>En ese momento y los que vinieron después no lo supo, hasta que el señor Furihata se presentó en su despacho, pidiendo perdón por el actuar acosador de su hijo, explicándole su problema.</p><p>—Dice que es usted como una página en blanco, como la estática en una radio plagada de estaciones— le dijo el hombre —Mi hijo no volverá a molestarlo—</p><p>Y así fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que la curiosidad del mismo Seijuuro no le dejara tranquilo y le buscase el mismo. Se veían con frecuencia y aunque Kouki se mostraba ansioso cuando se reunían, por las ansias de tocarlo, Seijuuro nunca aceptaba. En el fondo sabía que se había vuelto un sádico al molestarlo de esa manera, pero Kouki bien podía marcharse, por lo que el masoquismo bien podía ser su segundo nombre.</p><p>Para Kouki Seijuuro era fuerte, viril, y verle de pie allí con un cuerpo de proporciones perfectas además del plus que le daba su "nada" era pura magnificencia. Kouki no estaba seguro de lo que el hombre había sufrido porque no podía sentir nada, más sabia que así había sido, lo podía deducir por su forma de ser y su mirada, pero allí estaba orgulloso y tenaz, sensato, simplemente presentándose ante el así de magnífico.</p><p>Kouki vio al hombre de cabello azul y piel morena fuera de su trabajo de medio tiempo, vio a pesar de la distancia el cansancio, las bolsas bajo los ojos, la tristeza. Se abrazó a si mismo porque sabía que el mismo daría lo que fuera por eliminar su don de sí mismo.</p><p>Quizá no podía ser un policía, ni un médico, pero si podía ayudar a ese hombre lo haría.</p><p>—Quiero un día completo con Akashi-san, tacto incluido—</p><p>Kouki no supo si la mirada que le dio el pelirrojo era un mal augurio, mas no dudo ni se echó para atrás.</p><p>—Me parece perfecto, enviare por ti a tu casa Kouki—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Ni en sus más locos sueños Kouki pensó en estar sentado en un lujoso sofá en la casa; o más bien mansión ya que casa se quedaba corta, del emperador. Demonios, que seguro el Primer Ministro tenía un hogar más austero que el de la familia Akashi.</p><p>—Esto... Akashi-san... ¿Cómo es que conoce tan a fondo mi don? Yo no se lo he dicho a nadie—</p><p>—Tu padre años atrás me lo dijo—</p><p>—Ahhh...— respondió algo decepcionado</p><p>Entonces noto al moreno frente suyo, Kouki estaba muy nervioso, demasiado. No fue difícil entender cuando Seijuuro comenzó a explicarle lo que haría, lo que le sucedía el moreno. Más supo que Seijuuro no sabía todo de él.</p><p>—Ne-Necesito— dijo en un carraspeo de voz —Necesito que tenga una premonición con la persona a buscar, sin su aura no lo encontrare—</p><p>—Las clases en la universidad me han dado un apoyo para ya no esperarlo por las noches, es decir; sigue sucediendo pero puedo controlar la invocación en el día si lo deseo— le dijo el moreno</p><p>Kouki mordía sus labios, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ninguno de los hombres en la sala cuando lo vieran tomar acción.</p><p>—Una cosa más...— dijo el castaño a ambos hombres, pero centrándose más en el pelirrojo —Pase lo que pase, vea lo que vea... Akashi-san no debe detenerme, mucho menos tocarme mientras estoy conectado o la conexión se perderá—</p><p>No fue difícil conseguir lo que necesitaba en la gran mansión. Una habitación bien iluminada, muchas mantas y un buen lugar cómodo para el moreno.</p><p>Kouki moría de nervios, mientras el servicio de la casa se hacía cargo de todo, caminando de un lado a otro mentalizándose de lo que sucedería.</p><p>Si bien tenía ya su tiempo de conocer a Seijuuro y por ende saber aunque fuera lo básico de su poder, nada podía prepararlo para ver la realidad en vivo y en directo.</p><p>Además de que sabía de la personalidad controladora de este.</p><p>En cuanto se quedaron los tres juntos, Kouki se sentó en la cama, tomo un buen sorbo al vaso con agua que tenía entre las manos comenzando a dar las instrucciones.</p><p>—Aomine-san, necesito que vaya a la cama, lamentablemente tendrá que ser atado de las muñecas y de los tobillos por seguridad. ¿Asumo que Akashi-san consiguió los anuladores piroquineticos?— pregunto</p><p>—Los conseguí, pero solo soportaran cierta cantidad de calor hasta que se derritan— les dijo ambos, mientras que Daiki tomaba posición y se dejaba hacer con tranquilidad.</p><p>—Recuerde lo que prometió Akashi-san— volvió a repetir Kouki</p><p>A Seijuuro por supuesto no le pareció tal mandato, pero decidió quedarse callado. Daiki cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los recuerdos del pelirrojo de sus visiones, intento con todas sus fuerzas rememorar la sensación; cual fuera, que le invadía cada que veía lo que pasaría en su futuro.</p><p>—Me-Me disculpo por los inconvenientes— dijo mientras se subía a la cama, pasando ambas piernas entre el regazo del moreno que ya se había quedado hundido en su mente —N-No es nada se-sexual, lo juro—</p><p>—Solo hazlo Kouki— escucho casi en un gruñido a sus espaldas</p><p>Kouki procedió a quitarse el suéter de franela que portaba, luego la camisa de magas largas para terminar solo en una camiseta de tirantes. Dio un par de inhalaciones y exhalaciones, para terminar por retirar sus largos guantes de sus manos, botándolos a un lado de la cama.</p><p>—Lo siento— dijo, para acto seguido llevar ambas manos a cada lado del rostro del moreno y hundirse poco a poco en el dolor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Todo a su alrededor parecía construirse y destruirse en un remolino sin fin. Caminaba sin dirección alguna, buscando las llamas que le indicaban a quien buscaba. Cada paso que daba era mucho más difícil que el anterior debido al fuerte viento, que no eran más que las emociones tanto de quien buscaba como de quien; tal como el, veía.</p><p>Kouki estaba inmerso en la mente del moreno, así que podía sentir su dolor, ira y tristeza tallar su piel como espinas, como una lija que hería su piel.</p><p>Cayó un par de veces al suelo, viendo cada recuerdo pasar a su lado como si pantallas pequeñas colgaran de la nada y de todo al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Vio desde el primer recuerdo hasta la más reciente visión.</p><p>La oscuridad que engullía al pelirrojo, la jaula que se había convertido en su hogar, las torturas, los golpes. Sabiendo que aunque los veía en tiempo pasado, alguna vez fueron su presente y para el moreno solo la certeza de que serían el futuro.</p><p>El dolor atravesaba su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo era pateado en las costillas, reprimio las nauseas con todas su fuerzas para no vomitar por el dolor. Una vorágine de ansiedad y todos aquellos sentimientos llenaron su alma, su cuerpo y su mente, lanzándolo hacia atrás y por ende soltando al moreno.</p><p>— ¡Para! ¡Ahora Kouki!— escucho a sus espaldas, viendo al pelirrojo contener con su poder las llamas azules que llenaban la habitación, suponiendo que el moreno no había podido soportar rememorar todo hasta ese punto, explotando</p><p>—N-no, aún no doy con él...— le dijo entre dientes, llevando su muñeca a la nariz, haciendo que la sangre se dispersara por su rostro en un intento de eliminarla</p><p>— ¡Es una jodida orden! ¡Detente!—</p><p>Kouki sonrió, una sonrisa que no llego hasta sus ojos. Se levantó con la rapidez que su dolorido cuerpo le permitió, ignorando al pelirrojo de ojos bicolor. Demonios, ¿Saldría de todo eso cuerdo?</p><p>Esperaba que si, en su mente estaba la idea de pasar todo un día aferrado a Seijuuro, descansando su mente del bullicio de todas las almas a las que leía por error.</p><p>En el fondo de su mente podía escuchar los gritos a su espalda mientras se hundía en la conciencia del moreno. Corría por el mapa de la mente de este, buscando, sintiendo cada llama que evocaba un recuerdo, sintiendo el dolor de cada una, colapsando en las más terribles. Sentía ligeramente como de sus oídos corría la sangre, así como de su nariz y uno de sus ojos, pero no se detuvo. Ya no se trataba de lo que obtendría por la ayuda, se trataba de parar el dolor que ese chico sin nombre sentía, de cada humillación, de cada golpe y obligación que no debía cargar por su poder. Quizá ni Daiki ni Seijuuro lo supieran, pero conectarse de esa manera con un aura le permitía saber muchas cosas, mismo por lo cual evitaba su poder de manera indiscriminada, sintiéndose como un voyerista.</p><p>—¡Bi-Bingo!— grito mientras se aferraba a una llama particularmente preciosa.</p><p>Brillante como la luz del sol en el atardecer del horizonte.</p><p>Pudo ver al pelirrojo como un bulto difuso en una esquina, intentado ser uno con los barrotes de su jaula. Ya no estaba en el futuro, ese era el presente con el que se conectaba, el aura de alma correcta.</p><p>Entro como un espectro, tocando el alma del pelirrojo, siendo lanzado nuevamente esta vez con más fuerza por el impacto de todo lo que veía. Seijuuro por supuesto lo atrapo antes de que cayera de la cama, quitándolo del camino justo a tiempo para que el moreno vomitara hasta a sus antepasados en su lujosa alfombra.</p><p>— ¡Kouki! ¡No me hagas esto, reacciona!—</p><p>Kouki no sabía si la desesperación era por la información o por su persona, más se obligó a olvidar ese pensamiento en pos de quien necesitaba más ayuda en ese momento que el mismo.</p><p>—Edificio NEN, sótano del ala B— se las arregló para decir con fuerza —Hay por lo menos 10 guardias en el perímetro cercano—</p><p>Un desorientado Daiki se levantó de la cama, sin molestarse en disculparse por la suciedad que había dejado, intentando con todas sus ganas llegar a la puerta.</p><p>Seijuuro llevo a la cama a un desmayado castaño, rugiendo órdenes desesperadas a sus empleados para que fuera tratado.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kouki abrió los ojos una semana después, en el dorso de su muñeca tenia unido un catéter que enviaba un suero a su torrente sanguíneo, ladeo con algo de dificultad debido a la máscara de oxígeno su cabeza en busca de alguna respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fue a Seijuuro profundamente dormido en una silla.</p><p>El pitido de alguna maquina despertó al hombre, alertándolo igualmente por el susto.</p><p>—Kouki— le llamo</p><p>A lo que él solo se dignó a sonreír. Supo después que había sido una total carnicería. Daiki no se había detenido hasta ver a cada hombre calcinado hasta los huesos, Seijuuro por supuesto le acompaño, pues había que en esa rabia homicida, Daiki sería capaz de matar a cualquier peón. Con su intervención no solo se liberó de la esclavitud al chico pelirrojo, de quien supo que se llamaba Kagami Taiga, sino que también unas cuantas docenas de otros jóvenes y mujeres explotados por sus dones.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Un año después...</b>
</p><p>Un joven Taiga admiraba el enorme edificio en el cual se quedaría, de alguna manera Daiki se había quedado con él en cada paso del camino que tuvo que recorrer para curar su mente, Kouki; como sabia ya se llamaba, había curado su alma y no sentía ningún tipo de resentimiento por todo lo vivido. Aun tenia pesadillas, sueños vividos, pero estaba en paz con eso debido a que el moreno en ningún momento lo dejaba solo.</p><p>—A pesar de que es una universidad y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera has cursado un bachillerato— <em>o secundaria, pensó</em> —Has sido admitido por la influencia de Seijuuro— escucho a espaldas</p><p>—Escuela...— dijo —Mi sueño—</p><p>—Lo se Taiga, lo sé—</p><p>Su médico le había dicho que tenía el síndrome del superviviente, que era una condición mental que ocurre cuando una persona percibe que ha hecho mal al sobrevivir un evento traumático cuando otros no lo han logrado, pensando en tantos de los chicos y chicas que había visto ir y venir en su cautiverio y de los que no supo nunca más.</p><p>Ese era otro de sus problemas, el hombre moreno que lo había recatado. No sabía si lo idealizaba, o si era algo que quería porque no lo conocía, pero... le quería tanto tanto.</p><p>Podía recordar con claridad cada momento que paso mientras ese hombre mataba por él, mientras tomaba sus sueños de escapar y los protegía hasta el final, hasta ser sacado de ahí entre los brazos de ese hombre. No podía llamarlo suyo, pero lo deseaba con toda su alma.</p><p>—Hey Taiga, me escuchaste. Esta será tu habitación—</p><p>El dichoso lugar era enorme, mal acostumbrado a lugares ínfimos, ver semejante lugar le parecía el paraíso, pero lo que le sorprendió mas de todo el lugar; después de entrar y revisar, fue la enorme recamara que tenía dos camas pegadas a cada lado de la pared.</p><p>—Dormiré contigo— escucho a sus espaldas</p><p>Que tenía el moreno por hablarle de esa forma, casi se tento a tocar su entrepierna que se había sacudido en reacción a la voz.</p><p>Por otro lado, Daiki estaba que quería cavar un agujero y morirse en él. No había querido sonar de esa manera, joder; ni siquiera había pensado en la doble interpretación de esa frase cuando ya había salido de sus labios, pero ver las orejas rojas de Taiga, casi hicieron que valieran la pena.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6 meses antes...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>—Espera... ¡Espera por favor!— grito sin aliento un castaño</p><p>—Nunca... no... — recibió como respuesta</p><p>Kouki se sentía febril, esa no era la forma en la que pensó que recibiría su pago. Si bien se había retrasado bastante debido a todos los líos en el que el par se había metido, también había sido por su salud, y el hecho de que Seijuuro estaba completamente molesto por no haber estado enterado de todas las implicaciones del uso de su poder. Fueron semanas de discusiones después de que Kouki despertara. Luego otras tantas de ira del pelirrojo por haberse sentido inútil al no verlo despertar y antes al no haber podido detener el dolor que sentía.</p><p>Además del chico rescatado y lo absolutamente idiota que se había convertido el moreno alrededor de él. Seijuuro no había sentido tal ira e impotencia en toda su vida, hasta que se preguntó que podía hacer al respecto para mantener a Kouki a salvo.</p><p>Así que ahí se encontraban exactamente 6 meses después de todo lo sucedido, Kouki recostado en la cama, cubierto de sudor, miles de marcas rojizas en la piel, disfrutando del placer que su miembro le daba dentro del agujero del castaño.</p><p>—Tú querías tacto, no especificaste de que tipo— le dijo un jadeante pelirrojo</p><p>Un largo y agudo gemido salió de los labios hinchados por los besos de Kouki, cuando Seijuuro ajusto la dirección de los movimientos de su pene, dando directamente en la próstata del castaño.</p><p>—¡Oh sí! ¡Ahí!—</p><p>Seijuuro sonrió con suficiencia, moviendo sus caderas sin restricción, saboreando con su vista cada marca dejada, cada gota de sudor, las pecas casi invisibles en las clavículas de Kouki, sus pezones erguidos por el placer que le daba.</p><p>—¡Yo... quería! Ahhh ¡Yo solo quería un abrazo!— grito, con un gemido al final de la frase</p><p>—Esto es mil veces mejor...—</p><p>Kouki sentía el frío mental de las miles de estaciones de radio que siempre amenazaban su cabeza, sentía el placer fluir por cada vena de su cuerpo, en cada sinapsis de su mente, enviando toda sensación a un solo lugar.</p><p>—¡Voy a correrme, Sei!—</p><p>—Sí, si... hazlo para mí— le hablo Seijuuro al oído, al mismo tiempo que salía de su interior para dejarlo boca abajo en la cama —De ahora en adelante, tu eres solo para mi...—</p><p>Jamás volvería a pasar por algo como lo que había visto antes si estaba en sus manos evitarlo. Seijuuro se movió con rapidez, buscando su placer y el de Kouki, no se detuvo hasta sentir como este se convulsionaba bajo suyo, dejando línea tras línea de semen bajo su cuerpo, en las sabanas de la gran cama.</p><p>La fuerza con la que el orgasmo hizo que Kouki comprimiera su interior, le llevo al éxtasis, derramándose en su interior, moviéndose aun con fuerza, erráticamente hasta desplomarse por fin junto a Kouki, mismo que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, rostro sonrojado y labios entre abiertos algo llenos de baba.</p><p>—Ahora y para siempre eres mío Kouki—</p><p>Y bueno, eso era algo que el castaño no estaba dispuesto a discutir.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Aomine estaba que hervía de ira. A lo lejos Taiga hablaba con un chico alto de cabello negro, el tipo lo abrazaba sin descaro. Quería ir y arrebatarle a su pelirrojo de entre las sucias y pervertidas garras.</p><p>—Si sigues viéndolo así, quemarás algo y no te dejaran graduarte— escucho a su lado a Seijuuro —No puedo creer que las visiones ya no te causen daño, y ahora sea el fuego; al que por cierto siempre habías sido hábil, lo que no puedas controlar—</p><p>Aomine solo gruño en respuesta, pues sabía que él solito se torturaba al no dejar al pelirrojo ir por su lado, pero ¡Era suyo joder...! Aunque Taiga no lo supiera.</p><p>—Lo dices porque tú ya te casaste con el chihuahua, no se te vaya a escapar...—</p><p>—Tiene 16... dos años más y es legal... pero en América ya puede ser consentido, creo... puedo comprarte un boleto o...—</p><p>—Vete al infierno— respondió el moreno, dando la vuelta en dirección a su habitación</p><p>Daiki no llevaba ni un minuto cuando escucho los pasos apresurados hasta el, para más tarde sentir los brazos de taiga a sus espaldas.</p><p>—¡Daiki-san no me espero!— escucho —Akashi-san me dijo que estaba ahí—<br/><br/></p><p>Maldito enano controlador metiche pensó para sus adentros, para después preguntarse si uno de los poderes del heterocromo era o no era la lectura de mentes. No recordaba, esperaba que no.</p><p>—Estabas ocupado— escupió casi con veneno</p><p>—Quería presentarte a Tatsuya— le dijo con una alegría que sentía le quemaba su negra alma —¡Viene de intercambio de américa!—</p><p>Dale con la jodida América. Aomine sintió la ira subir por su garganta con cada frase de adulación por el tipo, por cada detalle de la conversación que habían tenido, que no se dio cuenta cuando tenía al pelirrojo contra la pared, devorado sus labios mientras alzaba los brazos de este por encima de su cabeza, haciendo que pasara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, soltándole solo cuando el aire le falto, viendo como Taiga quedaba medio lánguido entre sus brazos, sonrojado, con lágrimas en los ojos; que esperaba fueran de placer, y una leve presión contra su dura erección.</p><p>—Entonces... Aomine-san... ¿Me quiere...? ¿No soy solamente el tonto chico que rescato?—</p><p>Aomine estaba en shock, supuso que era culpa de tantos meses de restricción propia desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el chiquillo. Cuando Taiga había dejado salir su personalidad como el sol, esa chispa guerrera y hasta podría decirse que conflictiva. Un guerrero, como un animal que; al salir de su jaula, no se había resistido a invadir por doquier.</p><p>—Joder... — dijo el moreno —Eres mucho más que eso... pero— Daiki relajo la presión en las manos de Taiga, haciendo que este las bajara hasta posarlas en sus anchos hombros —Aun no es tiempo—</p><p>Para consternación del moreno, lo único que lograron sus palabras fueron un cabreado crio que no dudo en atacar su cuello con una dura mordida, frotando sus caderas hasta lograrle sentir lo duro que estaba.</p><p>—No sabes cuantas veces he fantaseado contigo— le dijo al oído —Mientras hundo tres de mis dedos en mi interior cuando no estas—</p><p>Y ahí estaba, esa personalidad animal que lo volvía loco. Cada dulce y excitante palabra la evoco en una imagen que solo logro que su miembro se moviera en necesidad en lo apretado de su pantalón.</p><p>—Desde que supe lo que era el sexo, solo te deseo a ti en mi interior—</p><p>Adiós cordura y racionalidad, buen viaje y no vuelvas pronto.</p><p>Aomine no dudo en volver a atacar los labios del pelirrojo, importándole poco las palabras que Seijuuro le dijera antes, beso sin pizca de cordura esos labios que tanto había estado deseando desde que se volvió consiente de sus sentimientos, bajo por el cuello que se le presentaba gustoso, deleitándose y volviéndose aún más duro si se podía por los dulces sonidos que salían de los labios de su pelirrojo.</p><p>No dudo; con lo diestro que era, en bajar los pantalones deportivos junto son la ropa interior de ambos, lamiendo esta vez los pezones rozados de su chico, llevando sin dificultad una de sus manos a la boca de este, metiéndolos sin duda. Mientras chupa turnándose cada pezón, Taiga lamia los largos dedos, gimiendo cuando fueron alejados de su lengua, para gemir aún más duro cuando Daiki metió uno sin consideración hasta el nudillo.</p><p>—Ngh...— medio gimió</p><p>—Tranquilo, no te tenses, confía en mí—</p><p>Taiga obedeció, pero sinceramente no sabía cómo hacer eso. Si bien ya había experimentado lo que era el placer por su cuenta, pertenecerle al moreno era algo completamente diferente. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando otro dedo se hundió en su interior, gritando y volviéndose loco cuando fueron movidos de un lado a otro, escuchando los gruñidos del moreno cuando; en un par de golpes termino con semen manchando su propio vientre y un poco del moreno.</p><p>—Ves... te dije que me lo dejaras a mi— le dijo Daiki al oído</p><p>Taiga estaba ido, el placer nublando su mente, saciado pero aun duro. Aomine no dudo en ponerlo en su hombro, caminando con rapidez a la habitación que compartían. No dudo en lanzarlo a la cama, mientras que; frente a él se quitaba la playera negra que portaba.</p><p>Taiga se lamio los labios al ver el esculpido cuerpo del moreno, quizá eran sus hormonas adolescentes pero ya estaba muy duro de nuevo. No dudo en abrir sus piernas mostrándose en toda su pecaminosa gloria, haciendo gruñir al moreno.</p><p>—Solo yo puedo verte así—le dijo —Esta claro—</p><p>—Sí, solo tu Daiki...—</p><p>Daiki no dudo en hundirse por primera vez, y como lo serian muchas veces según pudo ver en el futuro, dentro de ese canal caliente y estrecho, pudo soportar el dejar caer lágrimas al darse cuenta de que lo que veía era un largo futuro junto a su salvaje pareja, un largo, largo tiempo.</p><p>Por lo que no dudo en moverse con fiereza, con esa convicción que le daba el para siempre. Quizá no era lo que quería para la primera vez de su pareja, pero verle con esa mirada oscurecida en sus iris rojos, casi viéndose como un par pozos negros, que no dudo al pensar en que era lo que quería, lo que ambos querían.</p><p>—Más... ¡Más! ¡No pares Daiki! Ahhh—</p><p>Los gemidos de Taiga renovaron sus fuerzas, sintiendo cerca el orgasmo, amando las expresiones lascivas de placer de quien amaba, sintiendo el orgullo de provocar toda esa gama de expresiones por él, solo por él.</p><p>—¡Mío! ¡MIO!— grito mientras sentía como chorro tras chorro de su semen llenaba el aún más estrecho canal del pelirrojo</p><p>—Te amo— le dijo Taiga al oído —Gracias por hacer realidad ahora todos mis sueños—</p><p>
  
</p><p>Un mes después la mejora en el control del poder de Aomine; de ambos, hicieron que lo graduaran. Seijuuro siguió dando clases, ayudando a Taiga en la mejora de sus habilidades, puesto que quería ser médico. Kouki seguía estudiando y trabajando, quería ser profesor de estudiantes que como él; tenían poderes que los dañaban físicamente. Además, Daiki se unió a la policía local.</p><p>Se habían vuelto un grupo muy unido, conociendo de a poco a tantos con los que permanecerían toda la vida, uniendo sus presentes, sus fututos. Haciendo que; mientras el moreno se dirigía a su amado, uniéndose a cada amigo que se había reunido, previendo un futuro lleno de felicidad para todos.<br/><br/></p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AoKaga</p><p>Dia 13 de Octubre (Pasado/Futuro)</p><p>*Referencias al final</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La puerta se azoto ferozmente en la recamara del segundo piso. Hanna suspiro mientras dejaba su precioso café de la tarde en la encimera de la cocina, para dirigirse a paso lento a donde sabia estaba su hijo.</p><p>Se había prometido no inmiscuirse en el asunto en pos de no parecer una madre metiche, pero era la tercera vez en la semana que "eso" ocurría y estaba decidida a no dejarlo pasar esta vez.</p><p>Cuando llego no se molestó en tocar, solo entro a la oscura habitación, viendo como por un lado de la cama se hallaba su hijo, botando el balón de básquet contra la pared con desgano pero sobre todo con tristeza.</p><p>—¿De nuevo?— pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama</p><p>—Si— le respondió el moreno a secas</p><p>Hacia un mes a penas que el padre de Taiga había vuelto de América, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de pareja, el pelirrojo no le había dicho nada a su padre porque quería decírselo de frente, cosa que Daiki acepto, ya que quería conocer al hombre y; como buen japonés, presentarle sus respetos.</p><p>Lo que sucedería ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, mucho menos Taiga ya que había confiado en su padre y en la idealización que este tenia del hombre.</p><p>Fueron gritos, peleas, insultos y un sinfín de emociones en una sola tarde. Los semanas siguientes poco había sabido del pelirrojo y hasta que comenzó a buscarlo por medio de mensajes de texto y llamadas nocturnas.</p><p>Taiga estaba por demás afectado, Daiki se dio cuenta un par de noches atrás cuando este le llamara de madrugada, llorando en medio de un lugar que no concia.</p><p>Tora había llegado algo pasado de copas al departamento en el que vivían, el hombre era grande y por supuesto, siendo un adulto, no dudo en arrastrar a su único hijo a un bar y mostrarle lo que se supone "se perdía" al no gustarle las mujeres.</p><p>Taiga no podía soportar más que su padre no le amara por el simple hecho de amar a Daiki, no estaba en sus planes dejarlo así que en cuanto logro escapar, no dudo llamar al moreno. Se sentía incómodo, exhausto y muy herido.</p><p>Sin poder creer que su padre fuera tan homofóbico.</p><p>Así que al día siguiente, en cuanto salió de la escuela encaro al hombre, enzarzándose en una pelea que casi llego a los golpes. Después de eso Taiga apenas podía hablarle, no porque no quisiera, sino porque Tora se lo impedía. Incluso había faltado a Seirin en un par de ocasiones.</p><p>— ¿Qué tanto amas a Taiga?— le pregunto de pronto la mujer al moreno</p><p>—Incluso mataría de ser necesario—</p><p>Hanna no dudo de las palabras de su hijo, sabia lo fuerte, orgulloso y tenaz que era. Se levantó de la cama, viendo el desastre que era el escritorio de su hijo. ¿Cómo podía tener semejante chiquero? No lo sabía. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba, tiro al suelo sin contemplaciones los pocos libros de su hijo, sentándose en la silla mientras comenzaba a escribir.</p><p>— ¡¿Qué demonios bruja?! Esas son mis cosas—</p><p>—Cállate inútil, que te estoy ayudando, no que como mi pobre Tai-chan ama a semejante ganguro como tú, pero por supuesto que yo no lo perderé como nuera—</p><p>—¡¡Ah!!— Daiki no dijo nada cuando recibió una hoja doblada, con una dirección escrita en ella</p><p>—Alista tus cosas mocoso, ve a ese lugar y asegúrate de llevar a Taiga, no importa cómo sé, que lograras llevarlo contigo, que de Tora Kagami yo me encargo—</p><p>Mientras Daiki se preparaba para lo que se supone sería un viaje de tres días según las explicaciones de su madre, Hanna preparaba una pequeña misiva para persona a donde se dirigían, esperando que lo que encontraran les sirviera de ayuda.</p><p>Hana vio marcharse a su hijo con la determinación del mundo cargada a sus espaldas, mientras rememoraba el dia en que había conocido a la pareja de su hijo. Aun siente los escalofríos en la piel, el sudor frio bajar por su espalda, pues esa bella sonrisa, como el calor del sol en la piel en una noche de verano, tal como lo que le hacían sentir las historias de antaño.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Cuando Taiga escucho los toques insistentes en su puerta, supo inmediatamente quien era. Se levantó con rapidez de la cama, ya que su padre ya se encontraba en casa.</p><p>Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y hambre, pero no permitiría que le hiciera daño o peleara de alguna forma con su amante, con aquel que había capturado su corazón, aunque eso le sonara muy ñoño.</p><p>Y por supuesto, no tardaron ni un minuto cuando la horada de fritos cuales lobos, sonaran en la espaciosa estancia de su departamento.</p><p>—¡Basta! ¡Maldita sea, basta!— les grito</p><p>Viendo como su padre sostenía a un muy cabreado Daiki por la chaqueta, a nada de que el moreno le asestara un golpe en las costillas.</p><p>—No vas a ver más a este mocoso, ya te lo he dicho, es un pe-...—</p><p>—¡No te atrevas a ofenderlo, porque entonces también lo soy!— le respondió cual fiera, harto ya de la situación</p><p>La sala se quedó en silencio, siendo interrumpida por los rápidos pasos del moreno, tomando a Taiga de la mano directo a su habitación.</p><p>—Lo lamento tanto Aomine, lo siento, lo siento— escucho el moreno a sus espaldas</p><p>—No digas más nada, solo has lo que te digo, por favor—</p><p>Taiga obedeció, odiaba lo mal que estaban yendo las cosas, las muchas palabras que su padre le decía para ofenderlo en cuanto pisaba el departamento. Odiando ser menor de edad, comenzando a odiar no ser mujer. Daiki de alguna forma lo intuía, así que por un momento no presto atención a lo que hacía.</p><p>—Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Hanna esté aquí— le dijo el moreno</p><p>—¿Tu madre, porque?—</p><p>—No tengo idea y créeme que por su mirada, no quiero saberlo—</p><p>Taiga procedió a vestirse con la ropa que su pareja le tirara casi al rostro, eligiendo ignorar los gritos furibundos de su padre al otro lado de la puerta, fue cuando terminaba que se dio cuenta que el moreno portaba una pequeña maleta, en la que metía un poco de su ropa.</p><p>—¿Dónde vamos Ahomine? ¿Estás loco?—</p><p>Daiki por supuesto no le respondió ya que no tenía la menor idea, solo se limitó a lanzar una de esas sonrisillas que no indicaban nada bueno, Taiga quiso reír de histeria, porque aunque no sabía, no quería negarse a la aventura y porque no; mandar a la mierda a su padre y sus pensamientos del medievo.</p><p>—¡Si te vas con ese marica, te olvidas de mí!— le grito su padre cuando ambos se dirigían a la puerta.</p><p>Daiki sintió el temblor de la mano que sostenía entre la suya, casi sintió el frio atravesarle la piel de una mano a otra, vio los ojos anegados en lágrimas del amor de su vida, vio el dolor pero sobre todo, vio lo mucho que le amaba.</p><p>Taiga lo solto, dándose la media vuelta hacia su padre.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Mientras se dirigía a hacer su parte del trabajo, Hanna recuerda bien el día en el que vio por primera vez a Kagami Taiga. Recuerda que por casi una semana antes, su hijo se comportó más difícil de lo usual. Gritaba más, peleaba más con ella. Muchas cosas que le hacían pensar que quizá, el momento se acercaba. Después de todo, aunque Daiki no lo quisiera admitir, los dos se parecían mucho en algunos aspectos.</p><p>Y fue completamente así. Sin embargo casi escupió su muy querido café frente al chico; porque en lugar de una linda señorita, era un muy guapo y fuerte chico, cuando conoció a quien ella llamaba "el momento".</p><p>El momento de presentar a su pareja con el más problemático de los padres, así había sido con ella cuando le presento a Daishi a su madre, ya que siempre se atacaba a la parte más fuerte, si esta lo aceptaba, la más débil era pan comido. Al menos estaba orgullosa de ser un incordio con su hijo y ser considerada de temer.</p><p>Por supuesto que los acepto, es más; inclusoacaparo más al lindo chico de lo que debería, mando la ira de su hijo en sumirada azulina.</p><p>Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo escupir su café.</p><p>Fue la visión de su hijo con ese pelirrojo, no en ese momento, sino en las memorias de antaño, de cuando era una mocosa y se escapaba de sus padres, hacia tantos pero tantos años.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Daiki observaba el dormir tranquilo de Taiga mientras viajaban en ese autobús. No se mentira al recordar que casi le da un infarto porque pensó que su amado se vencería, cuando le vio y sintió como dejaba su mano. Mas lo que hizo solo le dio fuerzas para luchar por lo que viniera, fuera lo que fuera.</p><p>—<em>Lo siento</em>— había dicho el pelirrojo —<em>Pero a lo largo de todo este tiempo, Daiki me ha amado más de lo que tú me has demostrado—</em> acto seguido Taiga beso la mejilla de su padre, despidiéndose de él mientras cruzaba la puerta en dirección a la calle, o donde fuera que se dirigieran.</p><p>Daiki estaba muy nervioso, más cuando el autobús por fin se detuvo en medio de lo que parecía la nada, a muy altas horas de la madrugada. Solo tenía una dirección y una carta, ¿En qué infiernos pensaba Hanna?</p><p>En cuanto bajaron del autobús, los recibió un viento helado, Taiga aún estaba adormilado como buen dormilón que era, o quizá realmente estaba cansado.</p><p>En la estación de autobuses, Daiki buscaba con la mirada la salida, cuando una mujer de mediana edad avanzo como si aún estuviera en sus veinte hacia ellos.</p><p>—O por dios ¡¡Mamá!! ¡¡Mamá!! Tienes que venir a ver esto— gritaba</p><p>Daiki se quedó perplejo al ver la melena rojiza de la dama, no era como el cabello de Taiga, ni como el de Akashi, pero lo que le impactaba era el azul de sus ojos, tan profundo como el mar embravecido, tragando duro porque era el mismo color que le recibía en el espejo después de lavarse la cara.</p><p>La otra mujer; la que asumía ser la madre de la que gritaba, avanzo despacio, una vieja muy parecida a su madre.</p><p>—¿Abuela Amao?— pregunto asombrado el moreno, recordando a la amabla mujer que lo acompañaba al riachuelo cuando era un mocoso, cuidándolo mientras cazaba cigarras.</p><p>—¿Quién más sino, maldito ingrato?— le dijo la mujer mientras lo pateaba</p><p>El moreno se tragó el dolor, sí que golpeaba fuerte la vieja, mas no escucho más nada cuando esta se percató de quien se apoyaba en su hombro, mas dormido que despierto, sin inmutarse por el alboroto.</p><p>—Hablaremos en casa— dijo la mujer, con una voz que más parecía llanto contenido, un débil susurro mientras se daba la vuelta</p><p>La otra mujer los llevo a un coche, de esos viejos que sabes aguantara una voladura con solo un par de tallones.</p><p>—¿Ya llegamos?— pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se tallaba los ojos —Tengo hambre Daiki—</p><p>—¿Cómo mierdas no? Si se ve que has bajado de peso Bakagami—</p><p>Taiga no dijo nada, estaba de acuerdo en los regaños, volviéndose a arrullar por los suaves silbidos del coche, por la frescura de lo que pensaba; era el campo.</p><p>Cuando taiga volvió a despertar se encontró en una suave cama, con los sonidos del trinar de algunos pajarillos, una suave luz se colaba por la ventana abierta, mostrándole las nubles grises del cielo. A su lado, se encontraba Daiki, completamente despierto.</p><p>—Buenos días— le dijo mientras ocultaba su mirada en la almohada, viendo de reojo la suave pero a la vez seria mirada de su pareja</p><p>—Buenos días, no tan bonito—</p><p>Taiga no pudo evitar reírse, cuando ambos pasaban tiempo juntos de esa manera, Daiki solía decirle motes lindos, si le llamaba así, era porque estaba molesto, pero aun quería ser lindo.</p><p>—¿Desde cuándo estas despierto?— le pregunto Taiga</p><p>—No dormí— recibió como respuesta</p><p>—Daiki...—</p><p>—Tenemos que hablar Taiga; pero antes, según la vieja Amao tenemos que escuchar una historia—</p><p>Taiga fue guiado por el moreno y por la anciana llamada Amao por un largo pasillo, escuchando como el moreno solía pasar sus veranos cuando era niño en el lugar, sus travesuras, las peleas y sobre todo, la felicidad.</p><p>—¿La habitación prohibida?— pregunto el moreno —Pensé que tenía ¿Qué habías dicho en aquella ocasión... abejas? ¡Es por ti que me dan miedo, digo; precaución!—</p><p>A su lado taiga reía, sintiendo la ira bajar por el trinar de su voz, esa risilla que no había escuchado en un muy buen tiempo.</p><p>—De alguna manera te debía mantener lejos, mocoso de mierda—</p><p>Daiki no dijo nada, esperando a que la mujer abriera la puerta. Ella inserto una muy vieja llave, deteniéndose a verlos cuando el clic indico que estaba desbloqueada.</p><p>—Lo que verán ha sido transmitido de generación en generación, fue de mi madre, antes fue de la suya, ahora es mía y lo será de mi hija y después de la suya— la mujer parecía haber envejecido aún más después de sus palabras —Madre solía decir que era parte del cargo por el pecado de nuestros antepasados, yo no lo sé, pero viéndolos ahora, creo que ya no será tan pesado—</p><p>La mujer abrió la puerta, dejándoles ver una habitación casi vacía. En ella solo había un enorme cuadro, un mural que casi abarcaba media pared en el que estaba colgado.</p><p>—Hace... años que ya no recuerdo, una pareja vivió en la colina. Era un rico mercader que se había quedado en este lugar después de encontrarlo de su gusto. El hombre pronto se volvió poderoso y lleno de buenas conexiones. Era un hombre; según lo que me dijeron, fuerte, varonil, muy guapo, su piel morena brillaba por el sol, las marcas que indicaban su fuerza le daban un aire peligroso haciendo que muchas damas buscasen sus favores, ninguna era correspondida. Pronto una dama de esta maldita familia se vio obsesionada con el gran señor, buscando una boda, mas nunca se llevó a cabo. El señor de estas tierras ya tenía a alguien especial, era otro hombre...—</p><p>Un par de jadeos se escucharon cuando fue retirada la manta negra que cubría la obra. En ella, un hombre de cabello tomado en una media coleta alta. A su lado, un hombre sentado en una silla, sonreía al pintor. Casi parecía una fotografía de ellos; de Daiki y Taiga, solo que con ropas de una era que no conocieron. (*)</p><p>—La dama despechada unió dos más dos después de verlos siempre juntos. En esa época no era mal visto ni diferente ni malo ver dos varones juntos, mas esa mujer quería al señor de estas tierras para ella. Urdió un plan haciendo quedar al de cabellos rojos como un traidor al imperio. Por supuesto eso no era cierto. Como no podía refutar su inocencia, el hombre tomo la decisión de quitarse la vida para salvar la reputación de su amado. Cosa que solo logro la ira de este, la destrucción de la villa y la muerte de la dama a sus manos. Acabada la cacería, el señor también se quitó la vida, no sin antes obligar a la familia de la mujer a cuidar el cuadro por el resto de sus vidas, varios años después el cuadro paso a manos de un familiar del señor, quedándose con en esta casa hasta este momento. Dicho esto, el pasado es pasado, el futuro es su futuro, uno que ustedes amoldaran a su gusto. Que esta historia de esa vieja senil no les sorprenda ni detenga...—</p><p>La mujer los dejo después de darles un beso a cada uno, tarareando una vieja melodía que en el presente ya no era escuchaba.</p><p>Ambos no sabían que decir. Sentían el corazón no solo en un puño, sino que con una sensación de que de la nada explotaría. Daiki tenía miles de pensamientos en su cabeza, y todos ellos acababan de la misma forma. Una vida entera sin Taiga, no era algo que el deseara.</p><p>—No sé quién mierdas son esos dos, si son nuestro pasado. Lo que sí sé, es que si su amor fue tan grande como para supuestamente unirnos en el futuro, nada ni nadie va a vencernos, no ahora, no antes, ni muchos menos después—</p><p>—Te verías muy sexy vestido de esa manera— dijo por fin Taiga, tomando ambas nanos del moreno, atrayéndolo en un abrazo —No seas cursi Ahomine, que no abandone todo por ti sin una razón—</p><p>—¿Y cuál es?— pregunto el moreno —¿Cuál es Taiga?—</p><p>—Pues que te amo—</p><p>Pasaron los siguientes dos días descansando en ese lugar, alejados de esa habitación porque; aunque les parecía interesante, también la respetaban.</p><p>Cuando volvieron a Tokio, Hanna los esperaba encantada en la estación de autobuses, tenía una enorme sonrisa marcada en su rostro, un par de papeles en sus manos y la noticia de que Tora no se interpondría más en sus caminos. Todavía no aceptaba su relación, pero trabajaría en ello, tampoco viviría con Taiga, puesto que había aceptado que viviera con el moreno.</p><p>Ni Daiki ni Taiga cuestionaron sus métodos, pero estaban felices con ellos.</p><p>El pasado determinaba de alguna forma u otra el futuro. Dando una segunda oportunidad a los amantes antes rotos.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>FIN<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>Asi se vería Aomine en la pintura:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Y así se vería Kagami:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FELICIDADES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AkaFuri, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AoKise y altas dosis de amor.</p><p>Dia 13 de Octubre (FIESTA)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijuuro estaba que quería perder la cabeza. Siempre había odiado las fiestas, más las que no eran dirigidas por él. No podía creer que Kouki estuviera tan tranquilo sentado en la mecedora, cuando él quería matar a los tipos de cattering que no llegaban y que al parecer según su esposo, ni llegarían.</p><p>—Kagami cocina mejor que cualquiera de esas empresas, sabes que no me gusta confiar en productos muy... congelados—</p><p>—Pero Kouki... ¿Y si...?—</p><p>—Además, solo seremos nosotros, nuestros amigos y tu padre ¿Por qué tener un banquete como para 1000 personas?— termino por decir el castaño mientras su pequeño pelirrojo se arrebujaba en su pecho —Además Masaki ni se va a enterar—</p><p>Seijuuro había querido celebrar el cumpleaños de su primogénito por todo lo alto. El y su padre tenían una cara reservación en uno de los mejores hoteles de Kioto. Cuando la lista de las invitaciones habían sobrepasado las mil. Kouki se había impuesto, había lanzado al par de la oficina del mayor, llamando a Takao; ahora Midorima, a Kuroko; casi a ser Kagami y a Kise para organizar la fiesta de su pequeño.</p><p>El par de hombres fuera de la oficina solo escuchaban las risas del grupo, al niño parlotear y gritar de felicidad y; unas cuantas horas después, salir con una reunión en la mansión, sus sempais de Rakuzan, los demás de las otras escuelas como invitados y por supuesto, la generación de los milagros.</p><p>Con el pasar de los días unos cuantos cancelaron debido a sus empleos, pero prometiendo enviar felicitaciones y un par de regalos. Por lo que al menos, muchos menos de mil si eran.</p><p>Masaomi había querido presumir a su nieto a la más alta elite, Seijuuro había querido hacer notar que Kouki era aún más suyo porque tenían un pequeño hijo, aun no superaba que un par de sus inversionistas coquetearan con su castaño.</p><p>—Todo estará bien Sei, no te preocupes—</p><p>Unas horas más tarde uno a uno comenzaron a llegar. Saludos, felicitaciones al cumpleañero y unas mejillas sonrosadas por los magullones en ellas hechos por Momoi era lo que se podía apreciar en el lugar.</p><p>El banquete ofrecido por Taiga y por supuesto pagado por Seijuuro fue elogiado por cada uno de los invitados. Masaki caminaba con la rapidez que su año de vida le confería, obteniendo elogios por ser tan pequeño y dar ya sus primeros pasos.</p><p>Según el mismo Kouki, su pequeño se paseaba como si de un dictador se tratara, alzando sus brazos cada que se cansaba a la primera víctima que se le presentara. Si bien aún no hablaba, sus gestos e indicaciones eran entendidos completamente.</p><p>Si quería agua, señalaba una mesa y esta le era dada. Si quiera un dulce, apuntaba a un muy deprimido peli morado, pues era obligado por una mirada castaña a entregar lo que tuviera en la mano; si quería bajar de los brazos no dudaba en jalar lo que estuviera mas cercano, ya fuera cabello, ropa o aretes del pobre incauto.</p><p>El niño era por demás mimado por cada persona presente en el lugar, tanto que Kouki temía por su bienestar.</p><p>—Es el primer niño nacido de nuestra generación Kouki-cchi, esto es normal— le decía un tranquilo Kise a su lado —Además es como Akashi-cchi; cuando un bebe más nazca, se volver el gran hermano mayor que protegerá—</p><p>Kouki esperaba lo mismo. Seijuuro, Masaomi, sus padres y su hermano, toda la generación de los milagros y demás conocidos bailaban en la palma de la mano de su hijo y quizá de daban cuenta o quizá no, pero sabía que era algo que no debería alarmarlo.</p><p><em>Maldito Seijuuro y sus genes demoniacos</em>, pensó.</p><p>—Ahora me tocara a mí— dijo en un murmullo</p><p>—¿Perdón, has dicho algo?—</p><p>—No es nada Kise-san, por ahora— le dijo mientras se dirigía a donde su hijo era mimado</p><p>—¡Bien!— grito con fuerza —¡Y casi es hora de abrir los regalos!—</p><p>Todos eran felices, festejando, riendo. Eso era lo que quería Kouki. Quería una fiesta normal para su niño. Seres queridos, sonrisas ciertas, no ensayadas frente a un espejo.</p><p>Seijuuro tendría que admitir que la tarde había sido divertida, quizá después haría una presentación en Power Point de lo que había sido la fiesta de su hijo. Centrándose en lo hermoso que se veía en los brazos de su esposo. Con eso en mente no dudo en abrazarle mientras disfrutaban del enorme pastel hecho por el peli morado, sonriendo con suficiencia a su Kouki cuando noto que se trataba de una corona con su nombre; el de Masaki.</p><p>Los regalos fueron abiertos, presentes sencillos pero con gran significado. Kouki grito cuando Masaomi le entregara una isla al nombre del pequeño, golpeo en la cabeza a su esposo al notar dos finos caballos en el jardín. Pero fue muy feliz.</p><p>Uno a uno los invitados se fueron marchando. Masaki yacía en la enorme cuna dispuesta a mitad de la sala, completamente dormido por lo exhausto que se encontraba. Masaomi se hallaba hablando amenamente con Midorima de las acciones médicas que pronto compraría, ya que deseaba entrar a la inversión en la medicina.</p><p>Seijuuro hablaba con Kagami y Kuroko sobre la próxima boda de estos, ofreciendo el enorme jardín de la mansión como lugar de la boda.</p><p>Kise y Aomine hablaban quedo en una esquina, dándose mimos discretamente como nunca antes.</p><p>Takao, se había rendido al sueño hacia unos pocos minutos, sentado junto a Momoi al lado de Himuro, mismo que comía un par de dulces que por fin le había soltado su novio.</p><p>Un par de golpes a su vaso de vidrio sonaron en la habitación, buscando con la mirada que no se despertara su niño.</p><p>—Sei ¿Puedes venir aquí por favor?— hablo con algo de temor el castaño, viendo como su pelirrojo aceleraba el paso algo extrañado —Me alegra que hayan podido estar aquí esta noche. Celebrando el año de vida de uno de mis grandes amores—</p><p>Seijuuro a su lado no dudo en sonreír y abrazar a su Kouki. Aunque no entendía el porqué del discurso, siendo el aun tímido en esos aspectos.</p><p>—¡Voy a tener otro bebe!—</p><p>Mal moento para beber de su champaña... para varios.</p><p>Unas palmadas en su espalda por parte de Kouki le dieron el aire necesario para no morir ahogado. ¿Cómo demonios?...</p><p>—Aka-min tiene cara de no saber cómo sucedió— se rio la pelirrosa seguido de Takao</p><p>—Lo siento Sei... al parecer fallaron las past...—</p><p>La frase no fue terminada, ya que Seijuuro le beso con lo que podía catalogar con lujuria. Siendo levantado por los fuertes brazos del pelirrojo, dándole un par de vueltas antes de soltarlo.</p><p>—¡¿De verdad?!— le pregunto —Así es, me lo han dicho hace dos días—</p><p>Seijuuro ya no odiaba tanto las fiestas.</p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. LA HISTORIA DE UN PACTO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AoKaga #Drama #Muerte de un personaje #Venganza #Akashi #Aniversario</p><p>Dia 13 de Octubre: Aniversario</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era el 13 de octubre. Daiki nunca fue bueno recordando las fechas, pero sabe que cuenta con sus amigos para recordárselo, ha reservado la mejor de las mesas en el mejor restaurant de la zona; el Maji Burguer recién inaugurado. En sus manos lleva un enorme ramo de rosas, sabe que Taiga odia que lo traten como a una chica, pero que en el fondo amara esas rosas. Aún tiene su uniforme de policía y Wakamatsu ha accedido a dejarlo cerca de la entrada del departamento de su pelirrojo porque lo obligo a hacerlo, se despiden en la entrada y al pasar por la caseta busca al vigilante para pedirle la entrada.</p><p>El lugar esta vacío, por lo que entra sin prestarle importancia, apresurándose por las escaleras solo porque odia los elevadores. Solo tarda dos minutos en llegando a tiempo para encontrarlo a mitad de su ducha. Daiki conocía muy bien los horarios de su novio y amaba sorprenderlo.</p><p>Solo le costó un segundo ponerse en guardia, las flores quedaron olvidadas a mitad del pasillo cuando vio una mano ensangrentada a un lado de la puerta y esta estar solo emparejada.</p><p>Su arma se encontró entre sus manos con la habilidad que su trabajo le daba, sintiendo su corazón latir con una fría parsimonia.</p><p>Daiki empujo la puerta con la punta de su bota, viendo el desastre en el que habían convertido la estancia, camino con paso tranquilo, buscando indicios de Taiga, de algún sospechoso. Sus sentidos se hallaban agudizados, esperando encontrar lo que fuera. El sudor bajaba por sus sienes, recorrían su cuello hasta su espada, corrió hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba en su costado en medio del pasillo, celebrando internamente al notar que no se trataba de su Taiga, busco el pulso, notando que el hombre no lo tenía. Escucho un débil sonido provenir de la recamara que muchas veces compartían, Daiki quito el seguro de su pistola. Y sin mediarlo más pateo la puerta de madera tirándola.</p><p>Acto seguido levanto ambas manos, haciendo que su arma colgara de su dedo gordo con las palmas de sus manos estiradas.</p><p>—El arma a mis pies— le dijeron —Ahora—</p><p>Daiki obedeció, bajando su arma al suelo y pateándola hacia el tipo, buscado con su rápida mirada heridas graves en su pelirrojo. Taiga se hallaba en sentado en una silla, parecía tener un buen golpe en la cabeza, pues esta colgaba de su cuello; sus manos atadas a su espalda con un arma apretándose contra su cabeza lánguida. No sabía si estaba inconsciente, pero si sabía que tenía que actuar rápido.</p><p>—Fue muy difícil dar con este chico — le dijo el hombre —Incluso mato al mejor de los míos, pero nada que yo no haya podido arreglar —</p><p>El tipo comenzó a parlotear, a Daiki no le importaba, su urgencia era poner a salvo a su pelirrojo. Vio como este poco a poco movía sus piernas, mostrando signos de conciencia.</p><p>—No me importa tu mierda— le corto Daiki —Pon las manos en alto antes de que decida poner una bala entre tus putas cejas—</p><p>El hombre no lo vio venir, Taiga había estirado una de sus piernas; misma que no habían amarrado, haciendo que el hombre trastabillara lo suficiente para caer al suelo, Daiki tomo esa acción para cargar en contra del tipo, peleando a puño limpio. No supo que movimiento o de quien, pero Taiga fue a dar en el suelo, escuchando el estruendo de la silla ser rota por la fuerza de la caída y su peso.</p><p>Daiki vio venir a su novio con una de las maderas de la silla en sus manos, golpeando una y otra ve al tipo.</p><p>—¡¡Aun había otro!!— le grito Taiga</p><p>El momento justo para que un tercer hombre entrara como toro por la puerta, cargando contra el moreno. Varios disparos sonaron cuando Daiki pudo dar con su arma, llegando una bala al primer hombre que yacía por fin incapacitado y esperaba; que muerto.</p><p>Taiga se levantó de donde había caído para caer después sobre sus rodillas, escupiendo copiosamente sangre en el suelo.</p><p>—¡¡TAIGA!!—</p><p>Daiki no perdió más el tiempo, apuntando sin ver al último de los delincuentes, acertando completamente la bala justo en medio de los ojos.</p><p>— ¡Resiste Taiga! ¡Resiste!—</p><p>||||||||||||||||||||</p><p>Sus ojos al momento de despertar esa mañana, solo enfocaron el color coral del techo de la habitación. Se quedó inmerso en pensamientos sin sentido, hasta que una sonrisa comenzó a emerger poco a poco.</p><p>Daiki no tardo en levantarse de la cama, dirigirse a la ducha y asearse aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Se preparó un desayuno pequeño, para después salir de su hogar a paso veloz, solo fue un trote de un par de kilómetros, mismo que hizo con más rapidez que días anteriores. Cansado pero con las ideas ya bien cimentadas volvió a casa, no sin antes pasar a la tienda más cercana por lo necesario para sus planes.</p><p>Cuando llega a casa a eso del mediodía, siente su corazón en un puño. Esta ahí parado frente a la puerta de madera, sin animarse a entrar a pesar de querer hacerlo. Pareciera que es un niño pequeño, pero es una sensación que no puede evitar por más que lo intenta.</p><p>En cuanto su mano temblorosa mueve la perilla y una franja de su hogar aparece, siente el aroma inundar sus fosas nasales.</p><p>Es un aroma que no olvidaría nunca, imposible.</p><p>Entra a paso lento, cerrando la puerta con una lentitud, inquiero, nervioso, pero no menos dispuesto. Entra a la ducha nuevamente, sale desnudo y; ahí en medio de la recamara, yace en un perchero el traje que preparo desde la noche anterior. Esta feliz, no puede negarlo, pero ahora más que nunca la seriedad es lo que se mueve en la sangre de sus venas.</p><p>Se alista frente al espejo, ajustando la corbata en su cuello. El traje, es un conjunto en negro ceñido al cuerpo, la chaqueta decide dejarla de lado, aunque hace calor, dentro esta fresco, acomodándose el chaleco lo mejor posible, viendo como sus músculos se marcan en la camisa de manga larga. En los puños de esta, decide usar los gemelos en forma de pantera que su pareja le había dado en su primer aniversario, algo que sabía nunca le haría falta. Sacude el polvo inexistente en los mulos de su pantalón, dándose el último vistazo para salir con seguridad de donde se encontraba.</p><p>Daiki a esas alturas ya no niega que es un completo fracaso en eso que llaman buena cocina, por lo que nunca se ha rendido y ahora puede decir que su comida es la mejor entre las comidas. Abre la puerta en el minuto exacto en el que el repartidor al que llamo por el vino más costoso de esa página que encontró en internet, toca su puerta, dándole una buena propina al chico se marcha muy feliz por ese trato.</p><p>La mesa es dispuesta, cada plato frente a el otro, un par de velas negras son encendidas, pétalos de flores son regados alrededor de la pequeña mesa y; como guinda del pastel, la fotografía que les tomase Kuroko aquella vez en la torre de Tokio, cuando un muy entusiasmado Taiga les había arrastrado porque a pesar del tiempo ahí vivido, no la había conocido.</p><p>—Muchos días de espera, ¿No es así?— dice Daiki</p><p>Sirve los platos humeantes de la comida, la cual es exquisita a su paladar, Daiki comienza a narrar su día, el cómo su trabajo se ha vuelto demasiado pesado, que ya no es tan sencillo atrapar a los infractores como antes.</p><p>— ¿Puedes creer que ese tipo pensó que podía salir del radar de Akashi solo porque se alió con un enemigo de este? Pero sabes que soy el mejor por lo que lo atrape sin problemas—</p><p>—Te extrañe Daiki...— escucha de pronto y el moreno no duda ni un instante en dejar el cubierto de lado cuando ve la sonrisa resplandeciente de su pelirrojo</p><p>Se levanta con la rapidez usual de la mesa, rodeándola hasta caer de rodillas junto a su amado.</p><p>—Aun no...— este le dice</p><p>Para Daiki es aún más desesperante, levanta la vista al reloj que cuelga sobre la pared, viendo y sintiendo como esos tres minutos que lo separan de quien ama avanzan con una lentitud repugnante. En cuanto el reloj toca las 4:40 de la tarde, Daiki no se limita más.</p><p>Toma a Taiga de la mano, este le sonríe y Daiki le responde, lo atrae a sus brazos, toca todo cuanto puede, besa sus labios, sus ojos, las lágrimas que ahora fluyen de ellos, Daiki al besarlas las bebe, sintiendo el sabor salado de estas, un sabor que sabe se ira pronto.</p><p>Daiki no pierde el tiempo, lo arrastra al sillón y hace que Taiga se siente entre sus piernas, sigue besado, sigue tocando. Cada segundo de ese poco y precioso tiempo.</p><p>—Te extrañe tanto— vuelve a decir Taiga —Pero estoy aquí ahora, contigo, porque te amo—</p><p>Daiki se aferra a su cuerpo, queriendo fundirlo al propio. Taiga comienza a tener voluntad sobre sus cuerpo, pasa ambos brazos por el cuello del moreno, frota su nariz contra su cuello cuando se aferra con todas sus fuerzas, aspira el varonil aroma y Daiki se estremece por la sensación cálida de su aliento; una sensación que añoraba con fuerza.</p><p>Daiki piensa que todo lo que pasa día a día en su trabajo vale la pena si puede obtener eso. Si puede obtener la sensación de su Taiga sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Taiga no se arrepiente, aunque es solo un momento, no le importara manchar sus manos de sangre si puede obtener eso. Cierra sus ojos, porque Daiki no ha podido mirarlo a ellos. Sabe que le incomoda, porque le reviven recuerdos.</p><p>Tímido pero con valentía, Taiga se acerca a los labios del moreno, besa como si de un susurro del viento se tratara, porque sabe Daiki entenderá sus pensamientos. Daiki toma el control del beso, uno que comienza lleno de adrenalina, de pasión con desenfreno, hasta convertirse poco a poco como el agua de un frio lago, tranquilo y fresco.</p><p>Sí; piensa Taiga, todo, todo vale la pena si puede estar con su amado.</p><p>Daiki piensa que no importa que, de alguna manera hará que para el próximo año, le sea aumentado a un día más los beneficios del pacto.</p><p>Así pasan sus minutos, mismas que se vuelven horas. Se han besado, se han tocado, han bebido de sus cuerpos el uno por el otro para intentar saciar un ansia que no para. Taiga no le cuenta de su día a día, no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiere. Daiki le dice lo mucho que lo ama, lo mucho que lo extraña, le cuenta de sus sueños, que siempre está en ellos, le dice que lo intenta, que hay días en que casi no lo logra, pero lucha, lo hace, así como siempre le insto el pelirrojo.</p><p>Hablan y hablan por horas, Daiki siendo abrazado como un niño, Taiga se aferra a su cuerpo, ha dejado marcas en donde ha podido. Daiki también, aunque sabe que pronto se abran ido.</p><p>Taiga le dice que no cometa locuras, que cuide de su preciosa vida, hablando sin parar, pidiéndole que seque bien su cabello después de que se sale de duchar, que evite comer tantas hamburguesas y que visite más a Kuroko y a Momoi pues sabe están preocupados por el, es entonces que Daiki lo nota, comenzando a negar con la mirada, luego con su cuerpo y al final con sus palabras.</p><p>Al reloj de la pared le hacen falta un minuto para marcar las 12.</p><p>50 segundos y Taiga le abraza.</p><p>40 segundos y Taiga le besa.</p><p>30 segundos y Taiga le dice que lo ama.</p><p>20 segundos y Taiga abre sus ojos.</p><p>8 segundos y... Daiki puede ver el negro de sus cuencas.</p><p>7 segundos Daiki grita.</p><p>6 segundos Daiki recuerda.</p><p>5 segundos Daiki maldice.</p><p>4 segundos Daiki grita de nuevo, se desespera, implora por la pérdida, llora como la primera vez sin ser la última.</p><p>El reloj marca las 12 en punto y Daiki se jura que durante todo el año que le falta para volver a ver a su amado, hará lo que tenga que hacer para alargar más el pacto.</p><p>
  <b>"Solo una vez al año, en la fecha de su aniversario podrán verse desde el momento de la hora de su muerte hasta que el reloj marque las 12"</b>
</p><p>Taiga puede ver desde las sombras como su amado se desmorona, corre a su lado mientras cae de rodillas, pero Daiki es incapaz de notarlo. Daiki no puede sentirlo, no puede verlo ni olerlo. Las marcas de los besos en su cuerpo desaparecen, Taiga alarga su mano, intenta tocar al moreno pero esta solo le atraviesa como si estuviera vacío, lagrimas no fluyen por su rostro, no puede porque ya no está vivo, siente dolor, siente tristeza e ira, pero no pueden notarlo.</p><p>Un año, en un año y podrá volver a tocarlo.<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>Taiga abre los ojos, su departamento se escucha tan silencioso.</p><p>Se levanta del suelo; intentando recordar cuando es que fue a dar ahí. Hace frio y ve; de manera extraña, como los colores a su alrededor se han tornado sepia. Sale de la habitación notando una enorme mancha en la alfombra, pero por más que intenta no sabe cómo es que llego ahí.</p><p>Escucha las voces lejanas como en un eco y de inmediato reconoce de quien se trata. Trota por el pasillo en busca de su novio, quiere decirle que siente que algo le falta.</p><p>Es entonces que; cuando llega a la sala, puede verlo. Puede verlo todo.</p><p>Muchas personas que conoce y no conoce caminan en una procesión funesta. Todos tocan a su moreno, lamentan su perdida. ¿Cuál perdida?</p><p>Kuroko se halla llorando abrazado de Momoi, su entrenadora parece estar a nada de hacer lo mismo. Uno a uno sus amigos hablan con el moreno, muchos lloran.</p><p>Su padre; a pesar de que hacía mucho no se hablaban, estaba sentado en una esquina con un vaso de alcohol en su mano.</p><p>Es entonces que puede notarlo.</p><p>Una fotografía suya está en el pecho de su amado. Daiki se aferra a ella mientras llora su ira silenciosa. En la mesilla frente a él está una caja.</p><p>Taiga camina dándose cuenta que no puede tocar nada, nadie lo ve, nadie lo siente. Pasa frente a un espejo y es que lo nota; en su cuello, hay una enorme navaja.</p><p>Entonces lo recuerda, justo cuando iba a ayudar al moreno, el tercero de los agresores se le abalanzó por la espalda, le había clavado esa cosa como si de mantequilla se tratara, haciendo que cayera al suelo, viendo como una última imagen a su moreno, corriendo hacia él, abalanzándose a sus pies, llenado esas bellas joyas azules de lágrimas, perdiendo la vida por él.</p><p>—Taiga— murmura el moreno —Taiga—</p><p>Taiga se agacha donde su moreno, intenta pasar sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando no lo logra opta por recargar su frente contra las piernas de este, pues se ha sentado derrotado en el suelo.</p><p>—Está bien— dice la voz alta a pesar de que no es escuchado —No me apartare de tu lado—</p><p>En el fondo de la habitación hay un hombre, uno que nunca en su vida ha visto, le mira y sonríe haciéndole un gesto para que vaya en su búsqueda.</p><p>Taiga se incorpora, volteando a ver al moreno mientras se acerca al hombre lleno de misterio.</p><p>—No seguiré tu luz— le dice Taiga —Al infierno el cielo, me quedare con Daiki—</p><p>—No soy un ser de luz pero tampoco puedes quedarte— le dice el hombre</p><p>Taiga no puede distinguirlo del todo, puesto que cubre bien su cabello.</p><p>—Aun así no tardaran en bajar por ti pero dime, ¿No es tu deseo quedarte con tu amado? Puedo ayudarte pero debemos hacer un pacto—</p><p>—Lo quesea, hare lo que sea—</p><p>Es así como Taiga se encarga del resto de la organización que planeo su ataque, cae del pedestal que dios tenía preparado para el en pos de visitar siempre a su moreno. Un dio; Akashi Seijuuro solo le da un día para volver a la vida.</p><p>Lo que Taiga no supo, es que al entregar su alma por ese pacto, Daiki entregaba la suya, llamando a ese demonio para suplicar por su ayuda.</p><p>—Un día, un día te daré—les había dicho a ambos</p><p>Sin saber del uno o el otro, que habían formado un pacto, teniendo como el día de su aniversario como receptor del poder para volver a encontrarse. Jurándose, amándose... solo esperando.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. PRUEVA DE VALOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dia 14 de Octubre:Aniversario, Leyenda, Misterio</p><p>#AkaFuri #Terro #Pruebadevalor #Muertedeunpersonaje #Drama #Sangre #Tortura</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El bullicio del primer mes casi estaba llegando a su fin. Kouki sentía que la mejor etapa de su vida estaba comenzando, sus padres le deseaban la mejor de las suertes, su hermano le inspiraba confianza para buscarlo en cualquier momento necesario. Y sus sempais parecían los más indicados en guiarlo.</p><p>Los admiraba.</p><p>Siempre fuertes, sonrientes y sobre todo confiables.</p><p>Esa tarde la clase había sido particularmente aburrida, por supuesto que Kouki prestaba la atención necesaria, pero eso no le quitaba el terrible sueño de los ojos, salía del aula cuando fue abordado desde atrás, sacándole un tremendo susto.</p><p>—¡Kouki-kun!— escucho muy cerca de su oído, unas manos grandes y fuertes; no tanto como las de su sempai Kiyoshi, fueron puestas a cada lado de su cadera, mientras caminaban de esa manera —Hay una prueba de valor esta noche y no puedes negarte a asistir querido Kouhai—</p><p>—¿Qué no eso está prohibido? Ya sabe... los rumores— término diciendo lo último en voz baja</p><p>—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura Kouki-kun? No te preocupes, no nos sucederá algo malo—</p><p>Kouki no negaba que su superior era fuerte para protegerlo, pero sabía bien que no había nada bueno con la leyenda de la universidad.</p><p>Tenía miedo, nunca le habían gusta esa clase de historias, esa clase de juegos. Y tener que 'pasar una noche en el campus de la universidad por un juego para molestar a los de nuevo ingreso; incluyéndolo a el, no era algo en lo que quisiera desperdiciar su noche,</p><p>—No puedes escaparte— le dijo su superior —No habrá mucho que hacerse, solo se invocara al "Señor del pilar"—</p><p>—Es-Está bien... asistiré—</p><p>—Me parece perfecto, que la noche no sería la misma sin ti—<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> <br/>Kouki venía escuchando la misma leyenda desde que puso el primer pie en la universidad, todos conocían la historia y no sabia si elegían ignorarla o simplemente no les causaba nada.</p><p>La universidad había sido privada, siendo fundada por unas monjas, hacía ya casi un siglo. Como en todos los colegios religiosos, los alumnos tenían una clase especial para que les hablasen de Dios, se hacían misas en los eventos especiales y siempre tenían que persignarse frente a las imágenes de Jesús en señal de respeto.</p><p>Claro que eso cambio con el tiempo, siendo la escuela pública más importante que ahora era. Más eso no le quitaba el peso de su leyenda.</p><p>Los alumnos mayores siempre decían que años atrás, había tenido lugar un exorcismo en la capilla. El diablo se había aparecido allí, no obstante; jamás se había ido. Había quedado encerrado en uno de los cimientos de la edificación, misma que con el pasar del tiempo había sido derrumbada por sus fallas estructurales, alimentando más el morbo ya que; el pilar medio derruido aún era visible como único vestigio del lugar.</p><p>Ahora los estudiantes solían ir al lugar a invocarlo, se supone que si cortabas tu palma, rociabas la sangre en la tierra frente al pilar, e diablo se aparecía. Este juzgaba la calidad del alma y la sangre derramada, para después concederte un solo deseo. Muchos en busca de amor, aprobación de materias o solo el experimentar un poco de terror,</p><p>Kouki no quería ir, acercarse o ver de cerca esa cosa estaba fuera de cuestión. Pero no; ahí estaba en medio de la oscuridad, de camino al que en ese momento ya no era parte de la universidad, so no del bosque cercano.</p><p>A su alrededor solo había árboles y más árboles, pocas estrellas debido al follaje eran visibles, las hojas secas crujían con cada paso que daba y el haz de luz de su lámpara solo le ayudaba a ver sombras y movimientos de figuras inexistentes.</p><p>—Si viniste— escucho a sus espaldas</p><p>—¡Ahhhh!— grito a todo pulmón, soltando la lámpara, misma que fue a dar a los pies de uno de sus sempais</p><p>—Joder Kouki, no pensé que te asustaría, Buen par de pulmones tiene ahí ¿Eh?—</p><p>Kouki aun temblaba de miedo, no queriendo abrir la boca pues diría algo impensable. El mayor le hizo una seña a lo que no dudo en seguirlo. A lo lejos podía divisar unas cuantas velas encendidas, mismas que se encontraba alrededor de lo que parecía un poste blancuzco.</p><p>Con forme se acercaba, pudo notar que se trataba del dichoso "Pilar del diablo" Kouki temía y temblaba más, notado que solo había cinco de sus sempais, que aún no llegaban los demás de primero.</p><p>Había un símbolo marcado en el piso con lo que parecía cal blanca, y eso más le asustaba, mas no dijo nada.</p><p>—Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí, nuestro principal protagonista ya ha llegado— dijo uno de los ahí reunidos; uno al que no conocía</p><p>—¿Los demás chicos no vendrán?— pregunto —E-Entonces mejor me voy, esto no me gusta—</p><p>—Pero Kouki-kun—le dijo uno de los sempai que si conocía —Te prometo que será divertido—</p><p>Kouki no se sentía a gusto, si de por si no había querido hacer eso en un principio, menos en ese momento cuando cayó en cuenta de que nadie más llegaría, que era el único idiota de primero asistiendo.</p><p>Se dio la media vuelta, alejándose poco a poco del lugar.</p><p>De pronto, la luz de su linterna comenzó a titilar, asustado ya que al voltear no podía divisar ninguna de las velas encendidas. ¿Se había alejado tanto que estaba perdido? No podía creerlo. No había llevado ni unos metros lejos, eso no era posible.</p><p>Fue cuando la luz de su lámpara por fin murió que los gritos comenzaron a llenar el ambiente de la noche oscura. Kouki grito también asustado, corriendo en círculos mientras golpeaba la lámpara para que encendiera.</p><p>Su corazón martillaba en su pecho, la bilis corría peligrosamente hacia su garganta, hasta que una fuerza bruta le envió al suelo.</p><p>—¡Atrape un sacrificio!— escucho como un rugido, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de otro de los sempais que no conocía</p><p>Las risas comenzaron a hacer eco en el lugar, mientras era arrastrado en medio de la oscuridad, Kouki por supuesto se defendía, gritona de igual forma y pataleaba, pero era llevado por dos personas.</p><p>Cuando un poco de luz se hizo notar de nuevo en el claro, noto que justo a los pies del derruido pilar había una suerte de colchón mohoso.</p><p>Fue lanzado ahí en contra de su voluntad, las luces de las velas al ser nuevamente encendidas mostraban figuras grotescas, creadas por las sombras de las personas que ahí se encontraban.</p><p>—¿Qué... que esta sucediendo? Por favor, déjenme ir, tengo miedo— les dijo humillado por casi ceder al llanto</p><p>Kouki no olvidaría nunca las risas siniestras de los cinco ahí reunidos —Lo siento Kouki, pero de esto se trataba en primer lugar—</p><p>Uno de los que no conocía se abalanzo a impedir el movimiento de sus piernas, el otro se dedicaba a desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, otro mas no espero a que los botones de su camisa fueran quitados con normalidad, arrancando la camisa sobre el cuerpo.</p><p>—¡Usted dijo que no me sucedería nada malo! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! ¡Por favor haga que paren!—</p><p>—Lo siento Kouki, si dije eso, pero no me refería a ti— le dijo quien le había invitado —Eres tan ingenio como bonito—</p><p>Kouki comenzó a llorar cuando vio como el superior en quien siempre confiaba, bajaba sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, vio como tomaba su erecto miembro, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, mientras era sostenido por otros dos hombres.</p><p>—Desde la primera vez que te vi quise hundirme en el fondo de tu culo y por fin voy a hacerlo—</p><p>Kouki grito con todas sus fuerzas, llamo por ayuda cuando otros dos penes le fueron mostrados al aire, siendo sacudidos con fuerza, mientras era sostenido en el suelo arriba de ese sucio colchón.</p><p>—no te preocupes— le dijo otro de los ahí presentes —Pronto nos haremos cargo de ti—</p><p>Kouki no dejo de luchar mientras era completamente desnudado, gritaba y gritaba, hasta que uno de ellos lo pateo en el estómago.</p><p>—¡Cállate perra! ¡Así no puedo disfrutar como te deseo!—</p><p>Kouki no cedió con su lucha, mas cuando sintió un par de deso humedecidos tantear su entrada.</p><p>—¡No, por favor! ¡Hare lo que sea, lo que sea! ¡Pero no esto!—</p><p>Cuando fue girado con el trasero hacia arriba, supo que seria su fin. Sentía el semen tibio de un par de ellos caer en su espada, haciéndole llorar por el shock de la pervertida acción.</p><p>—¡Ayuda!— grito y grito</p><p>Kouki se preparaba mentalmente para ser abusado, cuando noto algo brillante cerca del suelo, pegado al mohoso pilar. Una sensación de fuerza y coraje le invadió de pronto, pateando a su sempai justo en el miembro, mientras se hacia adelante pata tomar lo que brillaba. Lo que le recibió en la muñeca fue el profundo dolor de una enorme herida en su mano, misma que terminaba desde la palma hasta casi el codo.</p><p>La sangre mano, salpicado el pilar con unas cuantas gotas. ¡Alguien ayúdeme! pensó</p><p>Un viento realmente caliente  fue sentido, sacándole un par de escalofríos. Justamente cuando la cabeza de uno de sus sempais rodaba por el suelo, salpicando a Kouki en su desnudo cuerpo.</p><p>—Deberían dejar a mi presa—</p><p>Kouki se arrebujo en la cama de hojas, haciéndose a un lado mientras vomitaba. Los gritos taladraban en su oídos, viendo impotente como el recién llegado metía una de sus manos en el pecho de uno de sus sempais, como si no le fuera dificultoso pasar entre carne hueso y órganos.</p><p>Fue todo como un baile dantesco, Kouki quería rendirse a la inconciencia, intentando cubrir su desnudo cuerpo con las hojas caídas del suelo.</p><p>Uno a uno fueron asesinados frente a sus ojos, viendo como la cal blanca daba el paso al rojo. Cuando el recién llegado término con la carnicería, siguió caminando en dirección a Kouki, haciendo que este diera un grito aterrado, levantándose a duras penas, para solo caer al suelo.</p><p>—Por favor no me mates— le dijo lloroso</p><p>—¿Matarte? No te mataría mi dulce niño—</p><p>De pronto Kouki podía ver como si del día se tratase. El hombre frente a él era absolutamente atractivo, piel blanca lechosa y cabello rojo como el fuego.</p><p>—Vamos, levántate—</p><p>Kouki obedece a pesar de morir de la pena, hay algo en la vos del hombre que le impiden negarse, que le insta a obedecer sin chistar. Rogo por ser salvado, ahora que ha sucedido, no entiende porque teme. Intenta cubrir con sus manos su desnudes, pero es algo que le es imposible. Automáticamente comienza a temblar, cuando ve los cuerpos dispuestos en cada pico del pentagrama que ahí estaba.</p><p>—Recibo mi sacrificio con satisfacción, no sabes cómo te he estado esperando—</p><p>Kouki es depositado con sumo cuidado en el suelo. Tiene ansias por vomitar, quiere huir y gritar, pero no lo hace.</p><p>—Abre tus dulces piernas<em>... Kouki—</em></p><p>Y Kouki lo hace, teme; nuevamente llora, pero lo hace.</p><p>—Los mataste— se atreve a decir</p><p>—Todos los humanos nacen para ser enterrados Kouki, tu dios dijo del polvo al polvo ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?—</p><p>Una calida mano del pelirrojo recorre su cuerpo, eliminando cualquier tipo de suciedad por donde pasa, Kouki quiere cerrar las piernas pero le es negada la acción, esa otra mano curiosa llena su agujero de un solo golpe con un par de dedos.</p><p>—¡¡Ahhhh!!— grita sin poder evitarlo.</p><p>Kouki intenta perderse en su mente, abre los ojos por pedido del hombre que le esta tocando, lo malo de eso es que cada que intenta refugiarse viendo hacia otro lado, solo se encuentra con miradas vacias sin vida.</p><p>—¡¡Anhg!!— gime con fuerza, sintiendo con horror que ya no son solo dos dedos</p><p>—Ahora me perteneces Kouki, llama mi nombre—</p><p>Kouki no sabe cómo, pero ya lo sabe. Sale con naturalidad de entre sus labios mientras ve como el impactante hombre; o lo que fuera, se desnuda poco a poco.</p><p>—Tomare de ti lo que se me fue quitado, lo tomare todo y después quedaras atado a mí—</p><p>Acto seguido Kouki se arquean en el suelo lleno de hojas, justo cuando un grueso y lago pene llena completamente su canal. Seijuuro; que es como se llama lo que ahora sabe no solo es un demonio, sino quien os comanda, embiste sin tregua su virgen agujero.</p><p>Kouki no quiere, desea negarse, pero el placer le invade como nunca; y por primera vez.</p><p>—Muéstrame tu placer— le escucha decir y es como si de esa manera le desbloqueara el habla</p><p>—M-Muy rápido, mi señor ¡Tan bueno! ¡Más mi señor!— Kouki se ha rendido a las palabras llenas de mandato del pelirrojo, ve con el rabillo del ojo como cada cadáver se enciende en fuego, consumiéndose con rapidez</p><p>—Me perteneces ahora, mi lindo Kouki—</p><p>Kouki no evita gemir lleno de placer. No importa; se dice, ahora ya nada importa. Seijuuro sale de su interior, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kouki ya no está con la espalda en el suelo, sino que ahora está contra el pilar. Seijuuro toma todo el peso mientras lo embiste, viendo con lujuria como su pene desaparece una y otra vez en ese pecaminoso agujero.</p><p>—Eres mío, mío—</p><p>Kouki ya no tiene razón de ser, el placer le ha nublado la racionalidad, gime y grita, suplica. Pronto Seijuuro muerde entre su cuello y hombro, una enorme marca roja recorre desde el lugar hasta el pecho, marcando al castaño como eternamente suyo. El semen de Kouki se derrama por todo su vientre, incluso unas cuantas gotas van a dar a su rostro. Baba caen por su mentón y lágrimas caen por mejillas, pero es una visión de puro placer primario. Un Kouki así de indecente, puro y antes casto, no era algo que se encontraba en cada esquina.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>No sabe cuanto tiempo Kouki ha pasado entre los muertos, tiene un lugar privilegiado viendo cada tortura y destrucción, pero eso no lo hace mas confiado, o valiente.</p><p>—Dime qué quieres hacer con él, mi pequeño cordero— le dice Seijuuro con una voz atrayente, sibilante como una serpiente</p><p>—N-no, por favor... No quiero ver más...— le dice Kouki, perturbado, asustado por la sensación que poco a poco lo convierte</p><p>— ¿Quieres su corazón? Querido...—</p><p>Kouki está aterrado, frente a él se encuentra su sempai, ese hombre confiable, fuerte y responsable, pero llevado por la casi orden, asiente.</p><p>Seijuuro lo ayuda a sentarse en una silla creada por el para Kouki, Seijuuro toma su capa de entre los hombros y la posa en el castaño, sin dejar de mirarlo atrae a la víctima frente a él. Una de sus manos se hunde en el esternón con facilidad, salpicando la sangre en toda la capa y parte de su rostro.</p><p>Seijuuro se aproxima a Kouki y le pone el corazón en las manos, aun tibio y espasmódico como una ofrenda de amor.</p><p>—Más vale que nos ames Sei— le dice Kouki, llevando una de sus manos a su hinchado y hambriento vientre y la otra a sus labios para morder el corazón.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. DIABLO GUARDIAN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AOKAGA #REENCARNACION</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Y de repente, Daiki tenía al joven príncipe entre sus brazos, el calor de verano se pegaba a sus pieles, las finas pero gruesas capas de ropa se volvían cada vez más </em>
  <em>estorbosas</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>El sonrojo de su bronceada piel, le daba un aire exótico, y su cabello; ese cabello, ese cabello... de un rojo como el atardecer. Daiki ve como sus largos dedos recorren la piel ruborizada, como sus labios se abren por la sensación en ellos.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aomine parpadeo de pronto, haciendo que su visión se vaya. Por supuesto que el joven príncipe se aproxima a donde se encuentra, pero lejos de ser la visión abrumadora que aún perdura en su memoria, no, no es así.</p><p>En su dirección si se dirige el más hermoso chico de cabellos rojo que hubiese visto antes, y es que la verdad no ha visto ningún otro... salvo Akashi, pero él le transmite terror no lujuria.</p><p>Él; del que aún no sabe su nombre, tiene el ceño fruncido, una marca llena de furia en su bello rostro, se nota a leguas que el largo Kimono, le molesta, pero aun así camina digno.</p><p>—Este es mi sobrino— dice la rubia que acompaña al pelirrojo —Kagami Taiga, es el heredero al trono, así que quiero que seas su guardaespaldas—</p><p>—¡Pero Alex, no necesito uno!— grita completamente molesto</p><p>—A pesar de tu gran fuerza, aun eres un príncipe y por lo tanto necesitas uno, no voy arriesgarme de nuevo—</p><p>Daiki no podía apartar la mirada de la furia en la interacción, luchando contra su enorme deseo de esbozar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que volteaba los ojos, no será bueno ser despedido de su empleo desde su primer día.</p><p>Desgraciadamente se notaba que el pelirrojo era un mocoso, era quizá, un par de años más joven y por lo tanto sería un dolor en el culo cuidarlo.</p><p>Mientras el par aún se gritaban sin percatarse de su presencia, tuvo lo que sería; y confirmaría ahora, una segunda visión.</p><p>El príncipe yacía en sus brazos, mientras una risa cantarina que no había aun escuchado sonaba en sus oídos, se movían al compás de algún baile, mientras la suave luz de la mañana invadía los ventanales. Daiki presionaba un par de besos en el cuello desnudo, mientras parecía ronronear con forme los besos subían a su mandíbula, para acabar con la ilusión cuando la rubia volvía a dirigirse a él.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Te encontré.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>—Aomine Daiki, te confió a mi sobrino para mantenerlo a salvo, puedes dejarlo solo para descansar solo en sus momentos íntimos, por lo demás; nunca te alejes—<br/><br/></p><p>—A sus órdenes su majestad— le dice mientras se inclina, viendo como la enorme falda de la mujer revolotea por su movimiento al marcharse</p><p>Aomine sostiene su el arma que cuelga de su cintura en su funda, su cabello ya no es el corte militar de antaño, ahora es un poco largo. Su impoluto traje parece brillar, no puede evitar abrir el saco para dejar ver el chaleco en el que porta un par de dagas, mientras ajusta un poco la corbata. La situación no mejora, porque a los segundos en los que la mujer se pierde tras la puerta, Taiga; su protegido, explota.<br/><br/></p><p>—Me importa una mierda lo que haya dicho mi tía, me puedo cuidar a mí mismo, has lo que quieras—<br/><br/></p><p>Daiki sonríe, porque ha visto el sonrojo en las mejillas, taiga trastabillea por culpa de su ropa tradicional, más o se inmuta, caminando con el orgullo en alto mientras le sigue.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Han pasado tres semanas y Daiki está seriamente pensando en enlistarse en alguna guerra lejana. Esta seguro que sería más entretenido y menos molesto que cuidar de ese chico. No es un mocoso molesto, hasta eso no le da lata. Pero no puede evitar rememorar esas dulces visiones, que aumenta con cada día que pasa.</p><p>Taiga es un rayo de sol. Es un aventurero que osa en desobedecer a la reina. Taiga no quiere el trono, quiere ser libre, viajar por el mundo.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Daiki le daría todo si se lo pidiera.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ambos son como niños que pelean por todo y nada, pareciera que fueran mejores amigos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.</p><p>Daiki no puede evitar vigilar sus sueños, los momentos más vulnerables del pelirrojo. No puede evitar yacer a su lado mientras taiga dormita, acariciar su cabello, sentir las hebras entre sus dedos.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Daiki lo daría todo si se lo pidiera.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Pero no puede. Daiki carga con el peso de los pecados del mundo. Su único motivo de vivir ese ese chico pelirrojo y lo sabe. Lo ha buscado por milenios, por las eras, en todo el mundo.</p><p>En cuanto las visiones llegaron lo supo. Era taiga de quien se suponía debía cuidar. A quien se suponía debía guiar en su felicidad. ¿Pero cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía llevar a Taiga a una felicidad que significaba su ruina? El dolor de su vieja alma.<br/><br/></p><p>Taiga resplandece mientras ve por la ventana, abre las cortinas para darle la bienvenida al sol que cubre su cara.<br/><br/></p><p>Y es ahí cuando; aun imbuido entre las sombras, Daiki lo nota, el par enorme de alas blancas.<br/><br/></p><p>Por supuesto nadie más que él puede verlas. Es solo el quien lleva esa carga.<br/><br/></p><p>Daiki puede ver las almas de las personas. Es el castigo por sublevarse, por sentirse superior al resto de los ángeles, por creerse invencible y dejar morir a una persona.<br/><br/></p><p>En el cielo los ángeles no tenían forma, solo son masas de luz que pululan entre las sombras. Cuidan a las almas de los humanos que volaran en el cielo algún día.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero en medio de todo eso, cuando aún era algo divino; Daiki en su infinito ego creyó que nada malo le sucedería, ni a él ni a quien amaba.<br/><br/></p><p>Tarde se dio cuanta cuando esa luz que sabía era suya; porque le amaba, porque se amaban, se apagaba en los vastos cielos. La luz verdadera lo confino a la vida humana; o al menos algo de ella. Hasta que se reencontrara con esa alma que había perdido.<br/><br/></p><p>Así que ahí estaba, viendo como el pelirrojo le sonreía sin reconocerlo ¿Ese era su castigo?<br/><br/></p><p>Porque si así lo era, se sentía como la más cruel de las torturas. ¿No había sido suficiente ya con el dolor de haberlo perdido, con el dolor de tanto tiempo sin su compañía?</p><p>No importaba, Daiki le daría todo si se lo pidiera.<br/><br/></p><p>—Pídemelo— le dijo esa tarde —Pídemelo y te llevare donde sea—<br/><br/></p><p>Taiga lloraba, todo su hermoso rostro se llenaba de las más gruesas lágrimas.<br/><br/></p><p>—Es mi deber— le decía orgulloso —No puedo desairar al príncipe Tatsuya—<br/><br/></p><p>Daiki quería matar a quien se le interpusiera, más a ese hombre con quien le obligaban a casarse.<br/><br/></p><p>—Pídemelo, pídemelo y te daré lo que quieras—<br/><br/></p><p>Taiga no lo miro más de dos veces, se lanzó a sus brazos y también a sus labios. Daiki pensó que por fin le era levantado el castigo, cuando esos ojos rojos se posaron frente a los suyos.<br/><br/></p><p>—Llévame lejos, llévame a un mar donde no haya llanto—<br/><br/></p><p>Una semana después, la desaparición del joven príncipe era la noticia más hablada en el reino. Mas por el hecho de que; la reina, dejara de buscarlo. Las habladurías decían que ella lo había sabido desde el principio, que el joven príncipe; un chico salvaje, lleno de aventura y vida en la mirada, no se quedaría en el reino.<br/><br/></p><p>Ese nunca sería su destino. Y allá donde fuera, le deseaba la más hermosa de las felicidades y que; llegado el momento, los recibiría con los brazos abiertos.<br/><br/></p><p>Porque a Daiki nadie más le importaba, Daiki le daría a Taiga todo si se lo pidiera.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. UNO PARA DOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AkaFuri</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dos pares de manos acariciaban su cuerpo bajo el edredón. Sentía su piel suave y receptiva a las caricias como pocas veces recordaba. Sentía cada pasada, cada presión de los dedos en su espalda, en el interior de sus muslos, en cada zona sensible. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, recordando donde y con quien estaba.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kouki no entendía las miradas, no entendía los cuchicheos hasta que ellos se lo dijeron.</p><p>Kouki era un chico de gustos simples, sencillo de tratar y nada problemático. Sus amigos a veces eran ruidosos, y el no dudaba en entrar en algunas de sus boberías. Pero fue en su segundo año que las cosas cambiaron. Un grupo de chicos de su misma edad; y muy guapos cabe destacar, se habían transferido a su preparatoria.</p><p>Rápidamente escalaron en la pirámide de la sociedad, pronto eran el grupo más importante, el más conocido, el que más llamaba la atención y al que más querían pertenecer.</p><p>Y ahí; en ese grupo, en la cima de la pirámide se hallaban los reyes.</p><p>Kouki se mentiría si decía que no les había visto más de una vez, se mentiría si se decía que no los había deseado también; como más de media población femenina y un gran porcentaje de la masculina.</p><p>Esos reyes tenían nombre, Akashi Seijuuro y Akashi Seishiro, hermanos gemelos.</p><p>Uno era el dulce príncipe, Seijuuro; el de ojos rojos como las cerezas en almíbar. Un chico dulce; por supuesto que apuesto, cordial y de fácil palabra. Todos pululaban a su alrededor como abejas a la miel.</p><p>Luego estaba el príncipe tirano; Seishiro, el de ojos dispar. Uno como el color de la sangre recién derramada, otro como el sol al brillar. Era un chico más bien frio, de mirada calculadora y pocas palabras. Aun así parecía que era un imán; pues todos deseaban aunque fuera despectiva, una mirada suya.</p><p>Pero donde Seijuuro era dulce, estaba Seishiro para cuidar. Donde Seishiro era arrogante, estaba Seijuuro para calmar. Eran como una perfecta melodía a escuchar.<br/><br/></p><p>Es por eso que estaba ahí, donde lo habían citado. Habían cruzado palabras en un par de ocasiones, después de que Kuroko Tetsuya se volviera su compañero en el aula de la biblioteca. El chico de cabellos celeste, lejos de ser el principito de hielo de quien hablaban, más bien era un hablador descarado de aquello que amaba; como el básquet en ese momento.</p><p>Fue gracias a el que de alguna manera se acercó al grupo selecto. Kise era el novio de Kuroko, el rubio; además de modelo, era una gran persona, su personalidad parlanchina y brillante lo hacía alguien divertido y a pesar de que odiaba leer, no negaba el olor de un buen libro.<br/><br/></p><p><em>—"Me recuerdan a </em><em>Kurokocchi</em><em>, por eso me gusta"—</em> Había dicho una vez</p><p>Así que moría de nervios ¿Había ofendido a Kuroko o a Kise y estos habían recurrido a su rey? ¿Moriría sin poder decirle a alguien que babeaba por ese par de dioses? No lo sabía, pero si moría por sus manos, no sería una mala muerte.<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki se muerde las uñas, no sabe que hacer. Mas cuando ve al par de pelirrojos caminar en su dirección ¿Quiza debio de encontrar un lugar mas transitado, por si había que levantar su cadaver?</p><p>—Ho-Hola...— les dice cuando por fin a su lado han llegado</p><p>—Me complace mucho que estés aquí— dice Seishiro con suma tranquilidad</p><p>—La verdad es que nosotros; es decir ambos, mi hermano y yo...—</p><p>Kouki nunca pensó ver al gran Akashi Seijuuro sin palabras, que tan malo debía de ser para lograr eso.</p><p>—Lo que Seijuuro quiere decirte Kouki; lo que ambos queremos decirte es que salgas con nosotros—</p><p>Ahhh.... Solo eso; piensa, no hay problema, no hay problema.</p><p>—¡Claro! Aunque no conozco lugares divertidos, podemos salir a donde sea—</p><p>—No— le dice Seishiro mientras le sonríe; acercándose a su espacio personal —Lo que queremos es que salgas con nosotros como pareja—</p><p>El oído de Kouki hierve por la grave voz con la que es llamado, su rostro igualmente se colorea mostrándoles su vergüenza. ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¿Es una broma? Sí; eso debe de ser.</p><p>—No es una broma— remata Seijuuro.</p><p>Así que esa; hasta esos momentos, dos meses después, es la razón de los cuchicheos. Kouki les había advertido al par de chicos que; a pesar de que ambos le gustaban; pues como no si eran la viva imagen del otro, no podía asegurarles que no los defraudaría.</p><p>—Jamás pensaría en engañarlos— les había dicho esa vez; porque parecía que eso habían pensado —Eso solo que no me sentiría a su altura—</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo era posible que ese chico sin chiste fuera receptor de ambos pelirrojos? Pensaban unas cuantas. Debe de ser por una especie de reto, ya sabes; para entretenerse.</em>
</p><p>Más Kouki no podía decir lo mismo.<br/><br/></p><p>En ese par de meses, Kouki podía afirmar sin temor a dudarlo, que ambos; Seijuuro y Seishiro, sentían una conexión más allá de lo fraterno con él. Obviamente les pregunto que le habían visto, sonrojándose por cada palabra romántica salida de labios de Seishiro ¿Quién iba a pensarlo que a veces le hablaba en prosa? Y de cada palabra cargada de lascivia dicha en su oído por Seijuuro, y tan tranquilo que se veía.</p><p>Ambos hermanos le habían dicho que habían quedado prendados de su sonrisa y secretamente esa noche Kouki sonrió hasta cansarse frente al espejo, no viendo nada más allá de lo normal.</p><p>—Kouki tiene algo que nos llama como la miel— le había dicho Seijuuro una vez</p><p>—Hemos compartido todo en la vida— hablo Seishiro —Intentamos una vez enamorarnos por separado, pero siempre encontrábamos algo en las parejas del otro que no aceptábamos en su totalidad—</p><p>—Kouki ha sido el único que ambos aceptamos— siguió Seijuuro —Y cuando comenzamos a pelear sobre quien te tendría, decidimos hacerlo juntos en lugar que separados—</p><p>Kouki conoció cada aspecto de los gemelos. Seijuuro era propenso a quemar el desayuno, mientras que Seishiro odiaba levantarse temprano.</p><p>Seishiro también era muy volátil con aquello que no controlaba, como esa vez en la que falto a clases sin avisarles, dándose cuenta ambos que hervía en fiebre en la soledad de su departamento, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle. Es decir; Seishiro no podía obligar al virus de la gripa a abandonarle con solo palabras.</p><p>Seijuuro a pesar de su obvia tranquilidad, de su personalidad como el caballero perfecto, escondía un hombre de ardiente mirada, uno que con un par de palabras te hacia fallar las piernas. Además era muy vulnerable a críticas y desaciertos.</p><p>Fue entonces que exactamente medio año después, Kouki les dio el sí definitivo. Kouki los amaba, con sus muchas virtudes y defectos. Pero sobre todo ellos le amaban, aun a pesar de no ser un chico perfecto.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kouki se acababa de levantar. Son pasadas las once de la mañana de un sábado bastante caluroso. Sale de la habitación que comparte con los gemelos para ir a comer algo. Kouki es de los que necesita comer algo cuando se levanta, lo que sea.</p><p>Aunque es sábado la puerta del despacho de los gemelos esta abierta. Casi nunca molesta a sus novios cuando trabajan, pero es tarde y necesitan alimentarse. Entra en la sala y se queda de piedra cuando ve a Seijuuro con un par de anteojos frente a la computadora, y a Seishiro sin camisa cerca del ventanal mientras ojea unos documentos.</p><p>Decir que no ha fantaseado con el sexo seria mentir, por lo que muerde sus labios.</p><p>—Me preguntaba que querían de desayuno— les dice</p><p>Seijuuro deja de lado la computadora mientras le da una de esas sonrisas tranquilas, esas que ama tanto. —Si te pudiera comer a ti, quedaría satisfecho—</p><p>—Pienso igual— secunda Seishiro —Ven aquí y bésanos—</p><p>Y Kouki eso hace. Primero va donde Seishiro, parándose en sus puntas para alcanzar esos dulces labios. Seishiro le suelta, dejando que se acerque a su hermano.</p><p>—Buenos días Kouki—</p><p>—Buenos días Sei— le responde</p><p>Seijuuro ha acercado a Kouki a sus caderas, haciéndole sentarse en sus piernas, pasa las manos por su espalda, hurga debajo de la ropa hasta dar con su piel canela. Seishiro no duda en apretar a Kouki desde atrás en un beso obsceno, deleitándose por la mirada castaña perdida entre los brazos de su hermano.</p><p>Los besos y las caricias se van intensificando. Ya no está Kouki sobre las piernas de Seijuuro, es ahora Seishiro quien lleva las riendas. Los tres ya se han movido a la cama, ya han olvidado el desayuno. De entre las cortinas la luz es apenas molesta. Y es mejor ya que pueden apreciar el cuerpo del castaño, al cual ya han desnudado</p><p>—¡Sei!— gime por todo lo alto</p><p>Kouki no deja de mover sus caderas, necesita esa sensación, necesita...</p><p>—To-Tocame Seishiro, Seijuuro, me gusta mucho— les dice</p><p>Kouki no tarda en reaccionar y lleva sus manos al pecho de Seijuuro. Amando la piel blanca de este. Kouki juega con su lengua, turnándose para que le posean bien su boca. Suavemente Seishiro le abre los glúteos.</p><p>Siente un pequeño cosquilleo en la entrada de su agujero, haciéndole con un pequeño gemido de placer por la expectación.</p><p>Mientras, Seishiro acerca un dedo a su ano y empieza a acariciarlo. El sudor y el lubricante con el que ha llenado sus dedos hace que lo pueda deslizar fácilmente en su interior, mientras Seijuuro le besa todavía más fuerte. Kouki apoya su cabeza en el hombro de éste cuando le da un respiro, mientras se queda abrazado a él. Ahora Seishiro ya lo está intentando con un segundo dedo, mientras que Kouki muerto de placer intenta contener sus jadeos.</p><p>—¿Te gusta eh?¿Te gusta sentir mis dedos dentro de tu culo?— le dice cuando tres de ellos entran de golpe<br/><br/></p><p>Poco a poco siente como Seishiro los mete lo máximo que puede y los saca, y repitiendo el movimiento una y otra vez.</p><p>—Dame su culo— le dice Seijuuro a su hermano —Que quiero follarle ya, joder—</p><p>Seijuuro se escucha desesperado por meterle su falo en su interior. Así que con todo el valor de su cuerpo se aleja de ambos mientras apoya sus rodillas en la cama de manera que su torso queda sobre el las colchas. Coloca sus brazos en la parte superior y simplemente relaja su agujero para sus novios. Separa bien las rodillas y ya nota la punta de la erección dando caricias a su agujerito.</p><p>Su ano sigue estando virgen, caliente y húmedo, por lo que Seijuuro siente como su erección se desliza maravillosamente muy apretado. Entra y sale con lentitud provocándole un masaje increíble. Sus dedos se pasean por sus nalgas como si nada, cuando le acaricia.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Seishiro se presenta a Kouki con su majestuosa pene.</p><p>—Abre la boca Kouki—le dice, a lo que el castaño obedece al instante</p><p>Seishiro la mete directa en su boca para comenzar a follársela sin piedad. El trio se siente en la gloria. Los gemidos de Kouki, la estreches de su agujero, lo resbaladizo de sus labios.</p><p>—Eres tan lindo Kouki— le dice Seijuuro</p><p>—Y tan erótico— acota Seishiro</p><p>Seishiro no se detiene de follarle la boca al castaño.</p><p>Kouki siente como se le cae la saliva por los lados, su respiración entrecortada, el pulso de su duro y goteante pene, la sensación llena en su agujero. Se le escapa alguna lágrima por la sensación los penes que le están metiendo. El placer es tanto que Kouki se siente indefenso totalmente. Siguen así un buen rato. Metiendo sus penes bien al fondo, disfruta del del placer que les confiere.<br/><br/></p><p>Lleva tanto deseándolo que no puede evitar correrse como un loco.</p><p>Kouki ahora está en el borde de la cama, es ahora Seijuuro quien le sujeta del hombro con una mano. Con la otra, coge su cadera. Kouki echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Este es el momento que había estado esperando, esta es la sensación que buscaba.</p><p>—Tú no te mueves— dice Seishiro sujetándole —Quieto—</p><p>Obedece, a penas. Está deseando cabalgar a su novio, moverse a su antojo con esa buena polla dentro, pero ambos están quietos.</p><p>Es cuando se da cuenta que Seishiro está esperando el pene de su hermano entrando en su culo, llenándole todo, aprovechándolo bien.</p><p>Kouki asiente, mareado de placer, a la espera, porque es algo que desea.</p><p>Cuando ambos están dentro de su muy bien estirado agujero, sintiendo como todo el espacio está ocupado. Los siente a los dos dentro de él y no puede evitar gemir al sentirles moverse, despacio, volviéndole loco.</p><p>— ¡Cómo me gusta! ¡Más rápido Sei, Shiro!— les dice.</p><p>Seijuuro casi le come la boca a besos, mientras Seishiro le agarraba del pelo moviéndose al compás de sus embestidas, que empiezan a coger ritmo y siente que le falta el aire, que se le sale el corazón por la boca, que se va a deshacer del placer y cuando parece que no puede más, Seishiro acelera mientras le sujeta fuertemente, las sensaciones estallan y se corre entre gritos de placer, mientras su cuerpo se retuerce en un orgasmo interminable, intenso, como no ha tenido hasta ese momento.</p><p>Los gemelos se relamen los labios al ver la cara erótica de su novio. Se mueven sin parar, Seijuuro buscando una liberación que llega pronto, junto con la de Seishiro que hace que el agujero del castaño gotee gruesas gotas de semen.</p><p>En definitiva planeaban algo más romántico, una primera vez de ensueño, pero asi fueron las cosas, tanto que no pudieron evitarlo. Pero eso si; con seguridad planean volver a intentarlo.</p><p>Muy pronto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. QUEDATE A MI LADO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#Dejavu #AngelCaido #Mpreg #ReyesDestronados #Fluff<br/>#AkaFuri</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Realmente las cosas no cambiaban, tanto como cualquier otra persona pensaría.</p><p>En todo lugar no había cosa que no le hiciera recordar.</p><p>De un momento a otro un hombre de las gafas y cabello verde; saldrá de la oficina del banco, exhibiendo un recibo como quien sujeta un roedor por la cola. En tres, dos, un segundo, sacará el teléfono móvil del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, y de los nervios se le caerá al suelo.</p><p>Y es justo lo que sucede, la única diferencia en ello es la ropa, los dedos vendados del hombre, el extraño objeto en la otra mano y que la razón por la cual se le cayese el teléfono fuera el chico de cabello negro que le salto a la espalda en el momento menos indicado.</p><p>Sí; ha visto esa escena antes. Quizá la pareja está en vías de comprar una casa, o quizá ya la compraron y ese recibo es la prueba de su más grande obra; al menos en ese tiempo, donde comprar una casa es más difícil que esconder un cadáver.</p><p>Y del otro lado de la calle, un par de jovencitas harán como que buscan algo en su mochila, y cuando un chico de preparatoria se las cruce de camino al lugar donde a esa hora suele desayunar lo mirarán con disimulo. La del pelo más corto susurrará algo al oído de cabello rosado y estallarán en risas.</p><p>Todo lo observa desde su privilegiada posición en el café de en medio de la zona comercial. Hace mucho que le perdió el gusto al sabor de las cosas, hace mucho que todo a su alrededor solo son imágenes que; aunque no quiera, le hacen recordar el pasado.</p><p>Todo es diferente, pero igual de la misma forma.</p><p>La misma gente, los mismos gustos, las mismas ambiciones así como la misma bondad y sobre todo, sobre todas las cosas el mismo mal.</p><p>Todo es pasajero, pero en todo lugar, minuto a minuto, hora a hora, todas lo que veía a su alrededor en el día le eran anunciadas con breve antelación, de tal manera que le resultaba tan inútil el intento de evitarlas, que le es sustraído dek alama, justo en el último instante, la natural reacción que cada una debiera darle.</p><p>No hay sorpresa, no hay reacción. A veces piensa incluso que su rostro ya no tiene facciones, a veces tiene pesadillas mientras duerme que no hay ojos, labios, nariz, cejas, despierta con falta de oxígeno; si es que este aun pasa por sus pulmones, tanteando con la yema de sus dedos cada relieve de este, asegurándose de que todo esté ahí.</p><p>Es curioso recordar o sentir, un momento o lugar e incluso una persona. Tu mente, todo en ti te dice que no; no has estado ahí, nunca has sentido eso antes, no le conoces, pero tu cuerpo, una parte de tu alma o tu psique, te dicen lo contrario, está ahí, recuérdalo.</p><p>Por lo que te sumes en una contradicción que desespera, que molesta, algo que te intriga y que al final, terminas en dejar estar por la paz, tu paz mental.</p><p>Sea o no sea, el recuerdo estará ahí y si se va o no se va, no importa ya.</p><p>Seijuuro después de mucho tiempo ha dejado de preocuparse; es más, se divierte encontrando esas pequeñas cosas como las acciones de la pareja o las jovencitas. Un pequeño hobby del que disfruta para entretenerse.</p><p>Es en su larga vida algo que le ayuda a sobrellevar el conocimiento, las perdidas y la tristeza.</p><p>Paga la cuenta de su bebida ya fría, ignora la mirada de la camarera, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el suspiro. No hace ni forja conexiones, más que con las personas con las que comparte el pecado.</p><p>Siente la vibración de su teléfono, ya no se asombra sobre el avance de la tecnología, e incluso muchas veces a contribuido con estas. Ve el mensaje, claro y conciso.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>—Esta vez no llegues tarde—</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Seijuuro es el único de entre sus amigos que siempre está solo, los únicos a los que aun considera en alguna de sus decisiones so ellos. Esa tarde es el reencuentro después de; ¿Un siglo? Quizá menos o más, no le importa.</p><p>Odia esas reuniones porque todos al tener alguien a su lado, le desean que encuentre pareja.</p><p>Eso nunca iba a suceder.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>La reunión no fue tan mala. Se limaron asperezas, se contaron anécdotas, se conocieron parejas. Es entonces que lo ve. Y el deja vu aparece rápidamente.</p><p>El chico corre, es distraído, caerá sin dudarlo a la acera.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero no sucede. En cambio el chico pasa a su lado y choca con él. Eso no lo vio venir porque su presencia es abrumadora, al pasar no habrá quien no se haga a un lado a pesar de no estar cerca. Este niño no solo hace que vayan a dar al suelo por el empuje, sino que le ve con horror mientras se levanta con las manos en su pecho, ve a todos lados como ciervo enceguecido, no media una palabra y vuelve a salir corriendo.</p><p>Seijuuro sigue en el suelo, sus manos tiemblan uno; por la ira de su poca educación, y por el temor sobre sí mismo al sentir el picor en su nariz, el hedor a miel y verano de la sangre que se impregno en su costosa camisa.<br/><br/></p><p>En sus más de 200 años de vida solo una vez sintió ese aroma. Ese aroma que le hace evocar azucenas, el rojo del atardecer y holanes al viento.<br/><br/></p><p>Una cortina roja que vuela con cada vuelta en su eje, mejillas nacaradas y besos en su frente.<br/><br/></p><p>El corazón antes frio de Seijuuro late con rapidez, está seguro que luego alguien tendrá que limpiar su error, uno que no está dispuesto a negar.<br/><br/></p><p>Dos segundos de su nata velocidad le llevan al dueño de ese aroma.<br/><br/></p><p>Yace en un callejón cualquiera, esta sobre sus rodillas mientras esa preciosa sangre brota de sus labios, la capucha no le deja ver el rostro, pero si lo que tiene entre sus manos. La mochila que antes no había visto porque la traía al parecer en su espalda, la sostiene como si nada más importara, ni la vida que se va de su cuerpo con cada golpe y después arcada.<br/><br/></p><p>—Déjenlo— ordena<br/><br/></p><p>A lo que el par de hombres se detiene, es entonces cuando ve el par de luceros castaños cuando levanta la mirada. Lagrimas caen de sus ojos, mismas que hacen un camino por su magullado rostro.<br/><br/></p><p>—Tú no tienes negocios aquí— le dice uno de los hombres, sacando un arma y apuntando en su contra<br/><br/></p><p>Mientras camina, bala tras bala impacta su pecho, sus piernas y la última, en su cabeza. Pero nada le daña, solo es vulnerable a una y está ahí, recostado en el suelo inconsciente.<br/><br/></p><p>—Mis órdenes...— les dice mientras levanta una de sus manos —Son absolutas—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kouki despierta con un sonido molesto a su alrededor. El pitido es molesto, pero eso no es lo que hace que salte de la cama.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Eri! ¡Devuélvanme a Eri!—<br/><br/></p><p>Acción que le cuesta un terrible dolor, notando que en lugar de encontrarse en un sótano mugroso, es una enorme cama de sábanas blancas y justo a su lado, se encuentra un hombre sentado en una mecedora, Kouki se aterra porque no sabe sus intenciones, cuando entre sus brazos ve a la pequeña.</p><p>—Hare lo que sea— le dice mientras cede al llanto —Pero por favor devuelmela—<br/><br/></p><p>—No deberías ofrecer tu vida tan a la ligera— Kouki escucha. No ha podido dejar de llorar, sus manos en puños tomando las sabanas.<br/><br/></p><p>—Entregaría mi vida, con ellos sabía que esperar, no sé quién es usted y... y le agradezco la ayuda pero...—<br/><br/></p><p>—Lo sé, tampoco confiaría en ti si las posiciones se invirtieran—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki se ve obligado a explicar lo que le sucedía, con la bebe en brazos siente que solo una parte del peso sobre sus hombros se evapora, el hombre de cabellos rojos ha curado sus heridas, ha cuidado de él y de su bebe. Le dice cómo es que ha sido engañado por su pareja, que este de un momento a otro ha desaparecido con todos sus ahorros y dejado deudas. Que había enviado malas personas no solo por el sino que también por su pequeña.</p><p>—Dijeron que... que la entregarían a una familia que ha pagado por ella y que a mi... que a mi... n-no quiero decirlo, es humillante—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki había estado escapando por meses, viviendo aquí y allá, moviéndose de lugar en lugar. Hasta ese día, que mientras compraba unos pocos víveres lo interceptaron. Siempre que salía lo hacía sin su pequeña, dejándola bien escondida en la habitación de hotel donde se encontraba. Esos hombres lo habían golpeado, pero había logrado escapar. Lo que no sabía y se dio cuenta después cuando fue acorralado era que no había sido así, ellos le habían dejado ir para que fuera por la bebe.</p><p>—¿Por qué me salvaste? Cualquier otra persona hubiese mirado a otro lado— además de que se preguntaba como lo había hecho.<br/><br/></p><p>—Quédate aquí— le dijo el pelirrojo —Lo solucionare todo—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—Eikichi, necesito que hagas un trabajo para mí y envía a Reo aquí—<br/><br/></p><p>En cuanto Seijuuro se aseguró de que el castaño dormía con la bebe entre sus brazos llamo a uno de sus mejores hombres, no iba a admitirlo ni bajo tortura, pero el enorme hombre era el mejor para el trabajo.<br/><br/></p><p>No dudo en acatar cada explicita orden tal y como la decía. Se desharía del problema de Kouki desde la raíz.<br/><br/></p><p>Reo no tardó en llegar, la ventaja de ser lo que eran les había dado ciertas habilidades y el de cabellos ébano nunca dudaba en utilizarlas.<br/><br/></p><p>—Me necesitabas Sei-chan— le dijo en cuestión de un parpadeo —Quiero que cuides a alguien, ni hagas que me arrepienta de llamarte—<br/><br/></p><p>—Me dueles Sei-chan, jamás haría algo como eso—<br/><br/></p><p>Por supuesto Reo estaba que lo mataba la curiosidad. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, ser convocado por segunda vez en el día era... sorprendente, maravilloso ¡Necesitaba saber la razón detrás de ello!</p><p>En cuanto el pelirrojo le abrió la puerta, y vio la tierna imagen, Reo sintió que quizá varias decenas de años habían sido eliminados de su espalda.<br/><br/></p><p>—Hola— se atrevió a decir, temiendo romper el aura del par<br/><br/></p><p>Y es que lo que veía le hacía evocar sus alas de ángel. Blancas, como nubes esponjosas, frescas como el rocio matutino. Y es que el joven en la cama acunaba a bebe entre sus brazos como si de la pieza de porcelana se tratara. Hacia una era que había olvidado lo frágiles que las pequeñas cosas eran.<br/><br/></p><p>—Es una bebe muy linda— Le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado —No desconfíes, vine aquí porque Sei-chan me lo pidió—<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Sei-chan?—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Es que acaso este, no te dijo su nombre— hablo escandalizado mientras señalaba al culpable<br/><br/></p><p>—Lo lamento, con todo el ajetreo olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro— hablo mientras le extendía una de sus blancas manos —Te presento a Mibuchi Reo—<br/><br/></p><p>—Es un gusto conocerlo Akashi-san—le respondió —Mi nombre es Furihata Kouki, es usted una señorita muy amable Mibuchi-san...— dijo en dirección al pelinegro, mientras que un hombre grande que recién entraba caía al suelo riendo con todas sus fuerzas<br/><br/></p><p>—Perdón ¿Dije Algo malo?—<br/><br/></p><p>—Soy hombre, pero no te culpo, mi belleza es innegable—le dijo completamente ruborizado —Un hombre muy bello, entiendes—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>El rostro de Kouki se ruborizo, sin saber que decir a continuación, por lo que Seijuuro intervino, explicándole que el pelinegro y el rubio que recién habían entrado; y que aun reía, lo cuidarían mientras él y otros dos más se encargaban de su problema.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Pero... pero... ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Cómo voy a pagarle?—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki sintió que de alguna manera el aura de la habitación cambiaba, no noto nada en los presentes; porque claramente no podía verlo, pero algo había pasado. Todo volvió a la normalidad cuando el pelirrojo le sonrió haciendo que su propio rostro se sonrojaba.<br/><br/></p><p>—Solo te quiero ayudar Kouki... a ti y tu pequeña—<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Habían pasado seis meses del encuentro de Kouki con el grupo de Seijuuro.</p><p>Seijuuro</p><p>Incluso en su mente su nombre sonaba como algo prohibido. El paladearlo no hacía más fácil pronunciarlo. Kouki veía a su bebe crecer con la calma y la protección que siempre había deseado. Aunque ya estaba sintiéndose como una carga. Seijuuro costeaba cada necesidad suya y de su bebe.<br/><br/></p><p>Estaba triste por ello.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Reo-nee; como había insistido en ser llamado, le decía que era algo natural para él; es decir para Seijuuro, el dar, el apoyar.<br/><br/></p><p>—Antes de ti había sido así, en un tiempo muy lejano. Antes de que todo le fuera arrebatado, así que ¿Por qué no lo disfrutas?—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki había querido saber que era aquello que perturbaba la luz del pelirrojo, su sonrisa empañada en algunas ocasiones cuando le veía, como si lo que viera no fuera el, sino a alguien más.<br/><br/></p><p>Esa noche se decidiría, hablaría y le diría que ya no era necesario que cuidaran de él. Que le pagaría cada centavo dado, pero que era hora de valerse por sí mismo, de luchar no solo por él; sino por su bebe.<br/><br/></p><p>No fue muy difícil esperar a que volviera, porque Seijuuro no se iba por mucho tiempo de la casa, Reo-nee y su pareja; así como el hombre llamado Eikichi y el de cabellos color plata no se encontraban, por lo que puso a su bebe en la enorme cuna de su habitación y camino al despacho de este.<br/><br/></p><p>Levanto su mano para tocar la puerta, pero fue recibido por la voz del pelirrojo antes de que lo hiciera.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Cómo es que Seijuuro lo supo?— pregunto<br/><br/></p><p>—No podría pasar desapercibido el aroma de tu piel separados por un mar entero—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki se sonrojo, aun no se acostumbraba a recibir esa clase de palabras del pelirrojo. Pero seria valiente y hablaría con él, antes de que las cosas empeoraban.<br/><br/></p><p>—Mi respuesta es no— le dijo el pelirrojo<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Pe-Pero aún no he dicho nada¡— le dijo<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero lo sé— le dijo mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba por las mejillas —Sé que quieres marcharte, que te menosprecias y sobre todo, crees ser una carga—<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro no le permitió bajar la mirada, algo que Kouki siempre hacia cuando se avergonzaba.<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero...—<br/><br/></p><p>—No soy la clase de hombre que haría algo solo por caridad, de ser así te hubiese entregado a una institución que pudiera ayudarte y desentenderme de todos tus problemas—<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro lo acerco a su cuerpo, apoyando el mentón en el cabello castaño, aspirando su aroma natural mientras pasa sus brazos.<br/><br/></p><p>—Me recuerdas a alguien— le dijo<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Tu esposa?— pregunto un susurro el castaño<br/><br/></p><p>—No, solo el amor que perdí, el amor por la vida, por el cielo, las estrellas. Tu sola presencia me hizo recordar todo aquello que había desechado—<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero... no valgo nada—<br/><br/></p><p>—Te equivocas... aquí; en mi corazón que alguna vez latió, vales más que la vida de cualquier otro, todo lo que eres tú y lo que tú amas, me es todo para mí ahora—<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Por qué?—<br/><br/></p><p>—Te amo, porque te amo—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki cedió al llanto, cedió ante la presión de los sentimientos en su corazón, más cuando el pelirrojo se acercó a sus labios, cuando vio como con lentitud presionaba un dulce beso.<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero hay algo que debes de saber de mi— le dijo —Si eres capaz de aceptarme con ello, si puedes amarme; que ya es un deseo optimista de mi parte, me permitas estar a tu lado por la eternidad que nos espera. Si no es asi... te dejare marcharte—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki paso saliva. Sentía que la habitación había cambiado, como si se sumergieran en un silencio pesado, lleno de; esperanzas por parte del pelirrojo y de temor por parte de Kouki.<br/><br/></p><p>—Estoy seguro que entenderé lo que Seijuuro-san quiera decirme— aunque secretamente esperaba que no fuera alguna una clase de asesino serial.<br/><br/></p><p>—Soy un caído—<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Caído? ¿De dónde?— pregunto<br/><br/></p><p>La risa del pelirrojo le sonó como campanas, el pequeño y muy disimulado sonrojo; para Kouki, le hizo sentir latir con fuerza el corazón.<br/><br/></p><p>—Sabes Kouki— le dijo mientras besaba la nariz del castaño —Muchas otras personas temen mi presencia, pero tu; tu nunca lo hiciste, viéndome con esa mirada soñadora que lo cura todo, temo tanto ensuciar tu dulce alma, temo tanto devorar cada centímetro de ti— le dijo mientras pasaba las puntas de sus dedos por la piel expuesta de su cuello —Temo tanto de... privar tu ángel del cielo—<br/><br/></p><p>—Seijuuro-san ¿No entiendo?— le respondió, no asustado por el o lo que significaran sus palabras, sino por la expresión de profundo dolor que portaba el pelirrojo<br/><br/></p><p>— ¿Lo ves ahora?—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki vio con asombro como las antes iris rojos que le recordaban una manzana madura cambiaban. En su lugar una de las pupilas se había vuelto amarilla y en la rubí que quedaba, la esclerótica se había vuelto negra.</p><p>De la espalda del pelirrojo brotaron un par de alas negras como la noche y podía jurar que dentro de la boca de este un par de colmillos se encontraban.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Seijuuro-san es... un vampiro?—<br/><br/></p><p>—No, aunque algunas vez la sangre me llama es más como si de un postre se tratara, mi castigo es una eternidad entre los humanos que alguna vez ame, cuando creí que mi poder era el suficiente para salvarlos, renegando de todos quienes me tendieron la mano, para estar aquí y verlos morir ante mis ojos sin poder hacer nada—<br/><br/></p><p>—Eso es... tan dolorosos—<br/><br/></p><p>—Kouki ¿Me temes?—</p><p>—No lo hago Seijuuro, no lo hago— le respondió<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo haces, porque no huyes con temor por mi apariencia, porque no...?—<br/><br/></p><p>Las palabras del pelirrojo fueron interrumpidas cuando un beso un poco descuidado fue depositado en sus labios, dando paso al hambre que a medias había saciado hacía meses antes, cuando curo probó la sangre de las heridas del castaño para curarlas.<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro se hizo cargo, pidiendo el paso a la boca de Kouki, sintiendo la gloria de sus lenguas rozarse, aferrándose al cuerpo tembloroso de Kouki, no por miedo; sino por placer, quizá Seijuuro no se merecía tal amnistía. Sintiendo como la locura arañaba su alma, hasta que se separó por miedo a lastimarlo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Yo veo el alma bondadosa en Seijuuro, una que ni tú mismo ves—<br/><br/></p><p>—Te juro por las eras que he vivido, que jamás te fallare, no a ti, nunca—<br/><br/></p><p>—A pesar de que ya tengo un bebe— pregunto con el corazón en un puño<br/><br/></p><p>—Esa niña podrá danzar entre mis viseras y se lo celebraria—<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Seijuuro-san!— le grito Kouki algo escandalizado, pero visto de otra forma era la más bonita; aunque algo tétrica, declaración de amor antes dicha<br/><br/></p><p>—Quédate a mi lado— le dijo Seijuuro mientras atraía a Kouki entre sus brazos<br/><br/></p><p>—Lo hare...—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>FIN </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. BOCA DE DRAGON ROJO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AoKaga #Reyes #Magia #MidoTaka #Maldiciones #Lucha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine Daiki "Pantera", digno hijo de Hanna "La guerrera" y Daichi "El Rompe Huesos" y heredero del palacio de Gakuen Too, soñaba noche tras noche con una joven de belleza inhumana al que; por más que buscaba, no encontraba en sus largos días de vigilia.</p><p>Noche tras noche le veía, largo cabello rojo al viento, mirada altiva pero alma pura.</p><p>Hanna y Daichi, padres preocupados por la cada vez más triste expresión del rostro de su hijo, a quien nunca se le había visto derramar una lagrima, el hombre entre hombres, guerrero de firmes convicciones, decidieron buscar a tan adorable jovencito por todos los rincones del viejo Japón.</p><p>Cansados ya de buscar sin hallar rastro, decidieron acudir a Midorima el "Cazador", experto en ciencias ocultas y rey de Shutokuu.<br/><br/></p><p>—Por supuesto que los ayudare, pero a cambio quiero tomar a Takao como mi esposo—<br/><br/></p><p>Claramente el pedido era casi imposible. Los hechiceros debían de ser solteros hasta la muerte, ya que se creía que al rendirse a las pasiones carnales, perdían su poder y fuerza.</p><p>Por supuesto eso no sería permitido por el consejo de las cinco naciones, pero ambos padres lucharían lo que fuera necesario para poder devolver el semblante; so no sonriente y lleno de algarabía, porque Daiki no era de ese tipo, al menos el gusto por la vida, por la lucha y la seria.<br/><br/></p><p>Tras doce meses de tensa espera, entre acuerdos y negociaciones, lograron el cometido.<br/><br/></p><p>Midorima logro casarse con su amado, con ayuda del voto cada Rey, el concejo de las cinco naciones lograron darle el visto bueno, siempre y cuando aleccionara al nuevo hechicero, levantando además la prohibición de tener una pareja.</p><p>Este anunció haber encontrado al joven de los amorosos sueños de Daiki y propuso acompañarlo en el largo viaje hasta su encuentro.</p><p>Los padres de Daiki, cansados por las luchas entre concilios y sus deberes con su reino, aceptaron tal propuesta. Además Midorima tenía que encontrar un sustituto, además de que serviría como viaje de luna de miel con su ahora esposo.<br/><br/></p><p>Viajaron pues Midorima, su ahora esposo Takao y el ansioso de Daiki hasta el lugar indicado por el mago.<br/><br/></p><p>—Seguro que Aomine-chan lo que quiere es hincarle el diente al pobre pelirrojo— dijo entre risas el pelinegro<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Takao!— exclamo Midorima<br/><br/></p><p>—Pues, mentira mentira no es—<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Aomine!—<br/><br/></p><p><em>Aguafiestas,</em> pensaron ambos<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Después de casi seis meses de viaje, de que Daiki tuvo que soportar las noches en vela, los sueños con su pelirrojo, el taparse los oídos para no escuchar a Midorima y a Takao coger; que por cierto eran unos jodidos ruidosos, llegaron hasta su meta.</p><p>El bello joven se encontraba en un lago al que llamaban Boca de Dragón Rojo. Sus aguas cristalinas se volvían de un intenso color rojo en cada puesta de sol, de ahí su nombre.</p><p>Allí muchas doncellas cumplían un eterno ritual: caminar en parejas alrededor del lago unidas con cadenas de oro.</p><p>Daiki vio al chico de sus sueños postrado en medio del lago, sus suaves cabellos que caían en el agua se balanceaban con las olas, se veía sereno, ahí; dormido.</p><p>La ira lleno y nublo su juicio, arremetiendo contra las doncellas para intentar llevarse al pelirrojo. Las pobres mujeres no podían defenderse y Daiki sintió que tampoco era culpa suya.<br/><br/></p><p>—Las doncellas tanto como tu chico son victimas Aomine— le dijo Midorima —Mira sus pies, lastimados de tanto caminar, no se detienen—<br/><br/></p><p>Daiki lo vio desde otra perspectiva, ya no solo era el salvar al chico de sus sueños, también esas mujeres, merecían otra vida.</p><p>Viéndose fracasados en sus intentos por separar a la pelirrojo de sus sueños y al resto de las doncellas encadenadas, dirigió sus pasos ante la presencia de los reyes de Seirin, el Rey Kiyoshi "Corazón de Hierro" y su esposo, Makoto "Viuda negra".<br/><br/></p><p>Estos, tras escuchar las palabras de Aomine, mandaron una orden a las doncellas para que liberara al príncipe Taiga, pero las doncellas volvieron a negarse.<br/><br/></p><p>Daiki no entendía su negativa y el cómo los reyes fueran indiferentes, ¡Eran los reyes, sus palabras deberían ser ordenes! Sin hallar otra opción, Daiki convivo las tropas de su padre, mismas rodearon la fortaleza de Seirin.<br/><br/></p><p>Seirin solo era un ducado alejado de las cinco naciones, por lo que no era muy poderoso, así que ambos reyes se vieron obligados a explicar la razón de las negativas: El príncipe Taiga había sido maldecido.</p><p>Tenía forma humana, pero durante el solsticio se convertiría de un dragón y enloquecería, matando a seres queridos y desconocidos por igual.<br/><br/></p><p>Eso había sucedido el día en que un forastero se prendara de su padre adoptivo Makoto, este a pesar de su reputación había jurado amor y lealtad a su rey, y eso era algo que nunca rompía. Por lo que el hombre despechado había lanzado una maldición, tarde fue cuando notaron que Taiga se había atravesado en el camino.</p><p>Ese tarde Daiki se presentó en el lago. Se acercó sin que las doncellas le vieran lo más que pudo al príncipe durmiente, despojándolo de las ataduras que lo anclaban a esa roca en medio del lago, peino sus largos cabellos y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Daiki no dudo y le beso para así despertarlo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Te vi en mis sueños, pero no pensé que tuvieras cejas tan más feas— le dice<br/><br/></p><p>Al instante Aomine ve como la provocación surte efecto, viendo como un par de gemas del mismo color que el cabello le mira con desprecio.<br/><br/></p><p>—Mis cejas... — le dice mientras se levanta —No son de tu incumbencia—<br/><br/></p><p>Lamentablemente la interacción de esa manera solo duro unos cuantos segundos. Taiga comenzó a retorcerse entre los brazos del Daiki, haciendo que este se separara del pelirrojo, lanzándose al agua, viendo como Taiga se convertía en un enorme dragón rojo. Sus escamas deslumbraban como bañadas en fuego, Aomine no dudo en lanzarse hacia donde el enorme dragón se encontraba, escalando su cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de los enormes ojos.<br/><br/></p><p>—Tú me has llamado, así que no me iré de aquí sin ti, no seas imbécil y con has tuyo este enorme poder, libera a las doncellas—<br/><br/></p><p>Taiga se contorsiono mientras se elevaba en el aire, Daiki a penas logro sostenerse de una de las gruesas y brillantes escamas, mas no se soltó.</p><p>— ¡Lucha!—<br/><br/></p><p>Las llamas bañaron a las doncellas, pero el fuego no las quemo más que solo las cadenas de oro, cayendo en picada cayendo duramente en el agua. Daiki a pesar de la falta de aire siguió aferrado hasta que un torbellino en medio del agua, lanzándolo lejos.</p><p>Cuando salió a la superficie vio también como el pelirrojo salía, mostrando una enorme sonrisa, que le hizo pensar que cada fatalidad había valido la pena.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Viniste! ¡Realmente lo hiciste!—<br/><br/></p><p>El pelirrojo se arrojó a los brazos del moreno aun en el agua. Besando todo cuanto podía el rostro del moreno. Daiki le contó cómo en sus sueños recurrentes le habían llevado hasta él y Taiga le había dicho que había conjurado a su alma para que le pudiera ayudarle. En ese preciso instante la magia los rodeó y unió en conexión como una pareja casada, algo que solo los grandes sacerdotes hacían.<br/><br/></p><p>Las doncellas se rindieron ante su amor y les permitieron que juntos viajaron hasta el palacio de Daiki, para así comenzar una nueva aventura y felicidad juntos.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. EL EXTRAÑO AMIGO DE SU NIÑEZ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#Aokaga #Lluvia #Terror #Muerte #Promesa infantil #Conexión</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El ajetreo en la casa era descomunal y molesto. Estudiar para los exámenes universitarios era de todo menos algo fácil. Así que habían decidido vivir Taiga y sus amigos, juntos en un mismo departamento.</p><p>Las cosas marchaban bien, se habían habituado a su nuevo hogar, a las costumbres de cada quien, a los horarios de salidas, de llegadas, a quien cocinaba que día y quien lavaba la ropa.</p><p>Si había algo que Taiga odiaba era lavar, ya fuera ropa, trastes o los pisos. Por lo que llego a un acuerdo con sus amigos. Ellos amaban su comida y Taiga odiaba todo aquello que tuviera que ver con el agua y sus manos.</p><p>Una vez le habían hecho la burla de que si no se bañaba y aunque; no lo dijo porque se burlarían, si le causaba incomodidad.</p><p>Es decir, odiaba sentirse sucio, más porque era un joven deportista, pero había algo con el contacto del agua en su piel, algo que ni siquiera podía soportar en los días de lluvia.</p><p>—¡Buenos días Kagami!— le dice Furihata con demasiado entusiasmo paran temprana hora de la mañana</p><p>—Ugh... buenos días Furi ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? Me duelen los ojos— le responde</p><p>—Es que hoy me dan los resultados del parcial de Biología, si tengo un buen nivel iré al retiro botánico este fin de semana—</p><p>—Ah, ya veo. Que tengas suerte supongo—</p><p>—¿Te sientes mal Kagami? No ciento que seas tú mismo—</p><p>—No es nada, creo que es el cansancio post exámenes—</p><p>La conversación muere en cuanto comienzan a devorar el desayuno, además de que no tenía ganas de contar lo que le sucedía. El castaño era un buen amigo, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría antes las dudas que le asaltaban por culpa de sus sueños.</p><p>En ellos se ve cuando niño. Aquella última vez que viajo a su natal Escocia antes de mudarse a América con su padre. No recuerda la edad que tenía, pero si recuerda la razón por la que se encontraba en ese extraño lugar.</p><p>Se estaba leyendo el testamento de una mujer que nunca había conocido. Se suponía que era su abuela, pero Taiga a penas y recordaba a su madre, mucho menos a esa a quien debía llamar abuela, aunque ya no podría, pues estaba muerta.</p><p>Taiga sintió a pesar de todo, que encajaba ahí. En el pueblo habían muchos niños, mujeres y adultos que compartían el color de su cabello. Ahí no le veían diferente por ello. Se sentía normal y aceptado.</p><p>Sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando lo nombraron único heredero de la anciana, fue cuando las demás personas en esa casa comenzaron a tratarlo diferente.</p><p>Sus comidas ya no eran sustanciosas como en los primeros días, por lo que comenzó a irse a la cama con hambre. Su ropa desaparecía así como sus zapatos, su padre en lugar de ayudarlo estaba más interesado en esquivarlo.</p><p>Es que tengo trabajo, es que debo arreglar unos papeles. Es que, es que... y así muchas excusas que a pesar de su dad le sabían indiferentes.</p><p>Fue por esos días que comenzó a frecuentar el lago.</p><p>El lugar no estaba cerca de su hogar, quizá a una hora de camino a pie. Pero cansarse en caminatas era mejor que escuchar las peleas en un idioma que a penas entendía y cuando lo hacía, era escuchar palabras molestas por el hecho de obtener un dinero y propiedades que en primer lugar no quería.</p><p>Salió hecho un lío de sentimientos después de escuchar palabras crueles por parte de una de las mujeres de la casa. <em>No es verdad, no es verdad, </em>se decía a si mismo mientras corría en dirección al lago.<br/><br/></p><p>Fue entonces que a pesar de la lluvia no paro; y en ese momento mientas rememora los hechos, quizá fue ahí cuando comenzó su incomodidad con la lluvia, con el agua y su contacto.</p><p>Había llegado al linde del agua, derrapado por el lodo y caído al lado de un árbol. Sin embargo el llanto que salía desde el fondo de su corazón no cesaba.</p><p>
  <em>—Sabes muy bien que Angélica los abandono por Taiga, porque su sangre esta maldita con la maldición de este pueblo—</em>
</p><p>¿Maldito? ¿Abandonado?</p><p>No sabía nada de eso, mientras se hundía en su dolor fue que lo escucho.</p><p>Había sido algo así como un plop, como cuando un guijarro cae de lleno al agua. Taiga saco la cabeza de entre sus piernas para buscar las ondas de choque en el agua, pero la lluvia y sus ojos irritados no le permitían ver nada.</p><p>No recuerda que fue lo que paso, porque lo próximo que supo era que estaba en su cama hirviendo en fiebre. Viendo pasar personas que no conocía. Unos le lanzaban agua en el cuerpo, otros más rezaban, y al final vio a su padre, que lagrima tras lagrima derramaba en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba.</p><p>—Te sacare de esto— le decía —No debí traerte aquí—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>|</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—Bien Furi, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje— le decía Kagami a su amigo</p><p>—Tú también Kagami-kun— le dijo Kuroko, su otro amigo y compañero de vivienda que saldría ese fin de semana a visitar a su abuela—No has dormido bien últimamente, así que descansa. Si vas a salir lleva un paraguas—</p><p>—Solo debo ir a la universidad a dejar los papeles de mi residencia. Me dijeron que los perdieron—</p><p>—Eso es tan irresponsable— le dijo Furihata —Que bueno que tengas copias de ellos—</p><p>Taiga ya les había contado a sus amigos de sus raíces Escocesas, contando como en el pueblo del que provenía, había un sinfín de lugares mágicos que visitar y mucho pelirrojos para admirar, prometiéndoles llevarlos alguna vez de vacaciones.<br/><br/></p><p>—Buen viaje Furi, Kuroko—<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Tal como le había dicho Kuroko esa mañana, la lluvia era casi torrencial, no había ni un alma en las calles mientras Kagami corría hacia el edificio de administración de la universidad, para solo maldecir al encontrar el lugar ya cerrado.<br/><br/></p><p>¡Le habían dado una cita! Como era posible que no lo atendieran. Mojado e incómodo, se decidió por volver a casa.<br/><br/></p><p>Desde el momento en que había sacado un pie del departamento había llegado la lluvia. Era tanta que no podía distinguir bien que era lo que había en su camino, temiendo por su seguridad y por un posible resfriado, se resguardo en una galera cercana al bosque. Tenía la sensación de que cada uno de sus pasos eran observados y eso le era entre molesto como aterrador.<br/><br/></p><p>Entonces fue que lo vio. A lo lejos; debajo de la torrencial lluvia, había un hombre al que no le importaba mojarse. Taiga estaba tentado a salir de su guarida y mojarse, con tal de intentar verlo, pero se contuvo.<br/><br/></p><p>Su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos, calor dentro de si nació a pesar de tener frío.<br/><br/></p><p>El hombre dio un paso en su dirección y automáticamente Taiga dio uno hacia atrás. Fue como una danza en la que Taiga sabía que si se detenía, seria atrapado. El problema recaía en que en lugar de correr a la zona estudiantil, había corrido hacia el bosque. Su corazón parecía estallar en su pecho, el aire le escaseaba por el arranque con el que había corrido.</p><p>Quizá solo había sido una mala percepción pero ¿Y si no era nada malo? Volteo a ver a su perseguidor y fue su mayor error. Porque detrás suyo no había un hombre, lo que corría pisándole los talones era un enorme caballo.<br/><br/></p><p>El animal era el más grande que en su vida hubiese visto, su pelaje negro relucía majestuoso, el agua pasaba como si este estuviera aceitado, haciéndole ver incluso más bríllate. Su crin negro ébano ondeaba al viento libre a pesar de la lluvia, sin rastro de pegarse a su grupa. ¿Porque? ¿De dónde había salido el caballo y donde estaba el hombre que lo perseguía?<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>—No hay lugar para ocultarse—</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fue un momento de distracción lo que necesito para no notar la raíz en el suelo e ir a dar sobre su vientre al piso. El lodo hizo que el impacto no fuera tan doloroso, pero el estar sucio y lleno de barro no le era para nada cómodo.<br/><br/></p><p>Su mirada hizo contacto entonces con la base de un árbol, uno normal, común y corriente árbol, un enorme hueco hacia que este diera cobijo de la lluvia a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Pero para Taiga ese árbol no solo no era normal, ni mucho menos corriente.<br/><br/></p><p>Se volteo sobre su espalda y posteriormente se sentó. Buscaba con la mirada al dichoso caballo, pero no estaba ni él y por último ni el hombre.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero lo que si había era un lago, un muy conocido lago.<br/><br/></p><p>Entonces recordó con claridad.<br/><br/></p><p>Lo que había pasado en años atrás.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Taiga lloraba como un niño, y bueno; lo era.<br/><br/></p><p>¿Porque su madre no lo quería? ¿Por qué había sido? ¿Lo buscarían si le pasase algo?<br/><br/></p><p>La lagrimas se confundían con la brisa en la que se había convertido la lluvia, no se había dado cuenta en que momento el agua había subido tanto como para que el lago hubiera subido su cauce.<br/><br/></p><p>Sus húmedos tenis deportivos tocaban el agua, llegando esta hasta sus tobillos. Taiga se levantó de la roca en la que se hallaba sentado, viendo como sus lágrimas se derramaban hasta caer en la revuelta agua.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Por qué lloras mocoso?— escucho a sus espaldas<br/><br/></p><p>Un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y de piel morena, se sentó a su lado, directamente en el agua, parecía haber pasado más tiempo que el bajo la lluvia, porque a pesar de que esta ya no era fuerte; parecía que no se secaba.<br/><br/></p><p>—Señor se está mojando— le dijo Taiga<br/><br/></p><p>—Me gusta, solo puedo salir cuando el agua se desborda—<br/><br/></p><p>Taiga no entendió sus palabras, su corazón dolía preocupado por otras cosas, era un niño; un mocoso como el hombre le había dicho, así que ¿Por qué no confiar en el hombre?<br/><br/></p><p>Le contó todo, su dolor, sus pensamientos, el rechazo.<br/><br/></p><p>—En Japón también me veían mal por mi color de cabello— le dijo compungido<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero si es muy bello, es como el fuego que alumbra en las profundidades del agua—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—¿De verdad?—<br/><br/></p><p>—¿No quieres nadar conmigo? Es más, deberías quedarte aquí... conmigo— le pregunto el moreno<br/><br/></p><p>—No sé nadar bajo el agua y creo que no podría vivir en medio de la nada—<br/><br/></p><p>—Te mostrare— le dijo el moreno —Solo si prometes volver cuando seas mayor a vivir para siempre conmigo—<br/><br/></p><p>—Bueno...—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Taiga vacilo por la promesa pero no dudo en dar su mano cuando el moreno ofreció la suya, fue tomado entre sus brazos y sumergido por a poco en el agua, Taiga se acomodó en los brazos del extraño, sus manos atrás del cuello y piernas alrededor de su cintura.<br/><br/></p><p>—Si te aferras así, nunca aprenderás a nadar Taiga—<br/><br/></p><p>Taiga se soltó poco a poco, confiando más en el extraño. Este le sostenía por debajo de las axilas, instándole a que moviera los pies en el agua.<br/><br/></p><p>—Eres como una sirena...— escucho —Una hermosa sirena—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Taiga rio, porque claramente no era una chica, pero; el hombre le veía con un fuego en sus ojos azul oscuro, que las creyó como ciertas. No supo en que momento, pero el hombre le beso en los labios mientras era sumergido en el agua. A pesar del miedo de no poder respirar, Taiga pudo hacerlo.<br/><br/></p><p>No entendía como era que eso sucedía, un truco que nadie antes le había mostrado. El hombre metió su lengua en dentro de su boca, haciéndole sentir un calor intenso bajar por su garganta. Vio con horror como se separó de sus labios, mientras este reía.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Moriré idiota!— le grito<br/><br/></p><p>—No pensé que tu boquita fuera tan sucia, debo limpiarla—<br/><br/></p><p>El moreno volvió a besarle, haciendo que Taiga se aferrara nuevamente a sus brazos, pero cuando iba a preguntar porque lo hacía, sintió como era jalado hacia arriba. Cuando salió a la superficie vio a su padre arriba de una lancha, junto con un par de hombres.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Cuando volvió a mirar hacia el agua, mientras escupía y luchaba por tener aire en sus pulmones, no vio a nadie. Más que un borrón negro que se hundía en el agua. Mientras que en su cabeza escuchaba solo unas simples palabras.<br/><br/></p><p>—Lo prometiste—<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Taiga vomito a un lado de donde se encontraba, el enorme caballo negro caminaba con serenidad hasta detenerse a su lado, pero en lugar de ver unos cascos y patas, ahora estaba un hombre que antes había conocido mientras extendía su mano hacia él.<br/><br/></p><p>—Lo prometiste Taiga—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Era el, el extraño de su recuerdo, la razón por la que por más de una semana se encontrase con calambres y fiebres cuando niño en una cama.<br/><br/></p><p>La lluvia no paraba, pero algo dentro suyo no lo dejaba enfriarse. El fuego que recordaba bajar por su garganta era la promesa, esa que había pactado al sostener la mano del moreno por primera vez en ese lago en el pueblo natal de su madre en Escocia.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Ni siquiera se tu nombre— le dijo<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Lo sabes. Solo es cuestión de recordarme—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—¿Me dolerá?— pregunto algo asustado<br/><br/></p><p>—Nunca—<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Taiga acepto la mano que le era ofrecida una segunda vez. Disfrutando de los labios que en ese momento le besaban. El calor en su vientre inundaba su cuerpo, sentía que ese hombre le devoraba.<br/><br/></p><p>—Daiki...— recordó<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Así es mi sirena adorada—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Se unieron en un nuevo beso mientras la cantidad del agua bajaba, la magia del Kelpie los llevo a las profundidades del lago en el que moraba. Teniendo de nuevo entre sus brazos a quien amaba, a su sirena esperada.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>FIN<br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>*Los kelpies, espíritus del agua con forma de caballo, pero es capaz de adoptar una figura humana de igual manera. El kelpie mitológico es descrito usualmente como un caballo hermoso y poderoso negro, que habita en la profundidad de los ríos y los arroyos de Escocia, cazando a los humanos que se encuentra.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. LA CORTE HABLA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AkaFuri #Fantasía #Hadas #Reyes #Matrimonios concertados #Drama #amor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kouki sabía que estaba metido en problemas.</p><p>No solo lo intuía, sino que lo veía en las miradas de los guardias mientras volaba con premura hacia el salón del cielo. Su padre; el rey hada, lo había enviado llamar.</p><p>En cuanto llego, la luz de los vitrales iluminó sus iridiscentes alas, haciendo suspirar a quienes ahí se encontraban.</p><p>—Mi querido hijo— escucho la fuerte pero dulce voz de su padre —Me han contado que escapas al reino humano—</p><p>Como un hada de luz, Kouki no podía mentir.<br/><br/></p><p>—Es así padre, pero...—</p><p>—Ningún pero hijo mío, te prohíbo volver ahí—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki alzo la mirada horrorizado, si le prohibían volver... su corazón se marchitaría. Kouki era un hada de luz, la única hada de luz nacida después de una larga guerra con las hadas de los pantanos. Ambos bandos habían tenido tantas bajas, que la magia casi se había perdido y por lo tanto, detenidos los nacimientos.</p><p>Kouki era preciado no solo por ser un hada nacido después de la guerra, sino porque era de luz, la única hada de luz. Y para rematar, el príncipe.<br/><br/></p><p>—He concertado una reunión con el príncipe Midorima. Espero que entiendas que tu matrimonio con el Hada del bosque es lo mejor para nuestro pueblo—<br/><br/></p><p>Esa noche Kouki huyo. Por supuesto que volvería para la cita. Pero tenía que ir a ver a su amado. El que un hada se uniera con un humano no solo era impensable. Sino que significaba la muerte para el hada.</p><p>Pero Kouki quería aferrarse a su amor. Quería aferrarse a las promesas que el chico pelirrojo le hacía.</p><p>Kouki le amaba, aun no le había dicho acerca de lo que era, porque los humanos solían atraparlos y arrancarles las alas. Estaba seguro que Seijuuro no era de esa clase de persona, así que esa noche se lo diría.<br/><br/></p><p>El voló sin importarle en medio de la oscuridad hasta la recamara del pelirrojo, era lo más osado que había hecho y más porque esta se encontraba en lo alto de una torre.<br/><br/></p><p>— ¡Sei! ¡Sei! Soy yo— le dijo mientras entraba por la ventana —Ayúdame—<br/><br/></p><p>El pelirrojo casi que cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba, viendo al castaño de una manera fija e inapropiada. Kouki vestía la ropa informal de las hadas, una corona alrededor de su cabeza, una fina playera de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y un short que a penas cubría sus piernas.<br/><br/></p><p>Las hadas amaban la libertad, la sensación del aire en su piel mientras volaban, por lo que demasiada ropa les incomodaba.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Kouki tu... tu...!— le dijo asombrado el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba de la silla<br/><br/></p><p>—Lo siento Sei, quería decírtelo antes pero... pero...— le explicaba Kouki mientras movía sus manos nervioso y sus alas revoloteaban nerviosas de un lado a otro —¡Tienes que ayudarme!—<br/><br/></p><p>Sin embargo lo próximo que vio fue el suelo de la habitación, un dolor sordo crecía en la conexión entre la iridiscencia de sus alas y la piel de su espalda.<br/><br/></p><p>—Dicen que las alas de las Hadas valen una fortuna en el mercado negro— escucho con profunda ira —Que solo un centímetro cuadrado de ellas curan hasta la peor de las heridas—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—¿Sei?—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kouki gimió de dolor cuando una de sus alas fue tirada hacia arriba mas no arrancada.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Me duele Sei! ¡Me duele!—<br/><br/></p><p>—Un solo pedazo de esto y mi madre se habría salvado ¡La conociste y aun así no quisiste salvarla!—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki lloraba ya por el dolor en su espalda, sintiendo la sangre correr por su piel desnuda. Kouki sabía de lo que se decía sobre las alas de las hadas, lo mucho que valían. Esa era una de las razones por las que su padre no hacia contacto con los humanos, porque se volvían codiciosos y malvado por el hecho de no tener magia. Además de que lo que se decía sobre eso, no era cierto.<br/><br/></p><p>—Eso no es verdad ¡No lo es!— Las lágrimas de Kouki bajaban hirvientes por sus mejillas, un hada podía ayudar a mejorar la salud de un humano con su magia, pero tenían limites —Intente... intente curarla, pero era tarde ya, no podía hacer nada—<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro jalo con fuerza su brazo, escuchando un leve crack en la espalda del castaño, Kouki grito con todas las fuerzas que poseía, quizá alertando a los guardias.<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro vio con horror como el ala en la espala del hada yacía colgando casi arrancada en su totalidad de su espalda, mientras la sangre corría por las losas del suelo, incluso habiendo salpicado parte de su ropa.<br/><br/></p><p>Toques en la puerta de su habitación le sacaron de sus pensamientos, notando entonces lo que había hecho. Kouki se hallaba casi inconsciente en el suelo, rendido completamente al dolor.<br/><br/></p><p>—Shiori-san lo sabía... —<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki alzo su mano para tocar el rostro aterrorizado del pelirrojo, llenándolo de sangre por el contacto, Seijuuro consiente ahora de lo que había hecho, sabiendo que no podría volver a verlo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Te amo Sei—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro quedo cegado por la luz que de pronto iluminara su habitación, tanto que la puerta fue tirada por sus guardias. Cuando volvieron a ver con normalidad, el pelirrojo se hallaba en el suelo, con las manos vacías llenas de sangre y muy solo.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—¡Takao, Ta-Takao!—</p><p>El pelinegro, corrió a la puerta de su hogar al escuchar la voz de su amigo castaño. Kazunari era un hada de la noche, por lo que era marginado. Kouki sin embargo le había visto con el alma, haciendo amistad desde el primer contacto.<br/><br/></p><p>Cuando vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo sangrando, no dudo en correr a ayudarlo.<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Príncipe Kouki! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?!—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kazunari no dudo en arrastrar al herido castaño hasta su casa, ya se encontraba inconsciente por lo que no pudo hacerle preguntas. El pelinegro agradecía que la ala no hubiera sido completamente cortada, porque de ser así la guerra caería contra quien fuera que lo hubiera sido el culpable de tal atrocidad contra el príncipe de las hadas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kouki despertó tres días después. Su padre al pie de la cama de Kazunari, que se había negado a moverlo hasta que sanara. Desde ese día el joven príncipe no fue el mismo. La luz que su alma emanaba se marchitaba con el pasar de las horas.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>El príncipe Midorima había llegado al reino hacia una semana, no se había molestado por el hecho de que su prometido no quería verlo, ni se había presentado, pero como médico para él era necesario curarlo.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Por aquí Shin-chan—<br/><br/></p><p>—Ya te dije que no me llames así... Bakao—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Moo~— medio gimió el pelinegro —Te hace ver tan lindo—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>En cuanto la puerta de la habitación del hada de la noche abro su recamara, dejando pasar al peliverde.<br/><br/></p><p>—Déjanos solos quieres...—<br/><br/></p><p>—Solo si Shin-chan promete cuidarlo... es el único amigo que tengo—<br/><br/></p><p>El peliverde entro a la lúgubre habitación, viendo el parte de la espalda y el ala vendada del castaño. Había bolsas oscuras debajo de sus ojos, además de que había adelgazado.<br/><br/></p><p>—Si ya no es tu deseo casarte conmigo y pedir mi muerte por mi falta... lo aceptare pero... no dañes a mi pueblo y mucho menos a mi padre— le dijo Kouki sin mirarlo<br/><br/></p><p>Midorima no dijo nada mientras sacaba los ungüentos que usaría y quitaba las vendas de la espalda del castaño. Intentando no tocar demasiado brusco.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Solo pediré una cosa— dijo Midorima —La primera, es una cita con Takao y la segunda, será tu felicidad—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Eso no existe— le dijo Kouki mientras poco a poco lloraba —Pero si le haces daño a Takao, el que sea... ire por tu cabeza y yo hablo de la de abajo—<br/><br/></p><p>Ambas hadas escucharon las risas del pelinegro tras la puerta, haciendo que al menos Kouki medio sonriera.<br/><br/></p><p>—Estas muriendo por la peor de las maldiciones ¿Lo sabes verdad?—<br/><br/></p><p>Las risas fueron silenciadas, haciendo que la puerta fuera sacada de sus goznes y tirada destruida a un lado. El aura negra salida del cuerpo de Kazunari era espesa, sus alas negras como la noche erguidas y orgullosas, con el aguijón que las caracterizaba dispuestas a picar.<br/><br/></p><p>—¿Quién?— dijo con ira —¿A quién debo matar por romper tu corazón?—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Midorima saco en rastras al alebrestado pelinegro, no sin antes acomodar la colcha que cubriera a un dormido castaño. Kouki no planeaba decirles nada, pero no es como si pudiera evitar el poder del peliverde. La magia de Midorima leía las almas, y fue cuestión de un solo toque que pudo saberlo.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Su nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, de reino de Rakuzan—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Espérame Shin-chan, volveré a tiempo para mi cita— le dijo mientras le daba un beso y después desapareció.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Seijuuro presidía la oratoria nocturna, no dejaba de ver sus manos. Había pasado casi un mes desde que Kouki no volvió a él.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>¿Cómo lo haría? Después de todo lo que le había hecho. Escuchaba el murmullo de de los reunidos en el gran salón, pero poco le importaba lo que se decía.<br/>Se decidió por salir al jardín, recordando como Kouki amaba cada flor, cada capullo y hojas de las plantas.<br/>En ese se parecía tanto a su madre. Amaban la naturaleza.<br/><br/></p><p>—Seijuuro ¡Seijuuro!—<br/><br/></p><p>El pelirrojo volvió de sus pensamientos, viendo a una hermosa dama de cabello rosado de la mano de su padre.<br/><br/></p><p>—Esta bella dama es Momoi Satsuki, princesa del reino de Too, quiero que...—</p><p>—No— dijo tajante el pelirrojo —Yo ya ten- —<br/><br/></p><p>Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un remolino que los separo, Masaomi y la princesa en un lado y Seijuuro en el otro. De entre la nube negra apareció un pelinegro impactante, sus ojos ennegrecidos por la ira, sus alas revoloteando, haciendo marchitar todo a su alrededor.<br/><br/></p><p>—Por tu culpa Kou-chan morirá, por tu culpa mi único a amigo ira con la madre tierra—<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro fue alzado en el aire, su padre y la chica de pelo rosa tirados en el suelo, aterrados.<br/><br/></p><p>—Si le llevo tu sangre, quizá sobreviva...—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro no se inmutó, al contrario bajo la cabeza derrotado.<br/><br/></p><p>—Hazlo, toma toda la que puedas si eso es necesario para salvarlo, si mi muerte le trae a la vida, no vayas a dudarlo—<br/><br/></p><p>Kazunari sonrió con malicia, haciendo que su aura fuera incluso más intimidante, pero Seijuuro no rehuyó a su destino, miraba al hada de cabellos negros con determinación.<br/><br/></p><p>—Si eso quieres...— y con un nuevo puf desapareció<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro vomito justo frente a la puerta de madera de roble, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.<br/><br/></p><p>—Mhp... que poco aguante ¿Cómo puedo dejar en las manos de este a mi querido Kou-chan?— escucho a sus espaldas<br/><br/></p><p>—Asegúrate de no darle la espalda Bakao, no vaya a ser que te arranque las alas—<br/><br/></p><p>—Pero Shin-chan... ¿Y si mejor lo matamos? Podemos decirle a Kou- chan que fue un accidente, dicen que la carne humana te da poderes ahí... ahí abajo—<br/><br/></p><p>—¡Bakao... eso es un mito!—<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro fue levantado del suelo por las solapas, estaba comenzando a cansarse de eso.<br/><br/></p><p>—Así como también es un mito lo de nuestras alas... humano— le escupió —Dame una buena razón para no entregarte al Rey, al padre de Kouki—<br/><br/></p><p>—Esta que no lo calienta el sol sabes— le dijo el pelinegro que se veía sorprendentemente normal —Kou-chan era la luz de este reino, la última hada del alba—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Porque lo amo— les respondió con fuerza —Lo amo—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Midorima abrió la puerta de la alcoba, no muy convencido. Cerro tras del pelirrojo, dejando una rosa para poder espiarlos.<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro se acercó a la figura encorvada en la cama, viendo las vendas sucias en un bowl a un lado, el ala que había lastimado aún no se curaba, podía ver su mal estado. La luz que siempre había acompañado al castaño tampoco estaba, aun cuando no sabía que se trataba de un hada, sentía algo mágico provenir de el ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro había marchitado a una pura alma.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Ya te dije que no tengo hambre Takao, déjame solo...—<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro se sintió morir cuando escucho la voz apagada del castaño, sintió como sus piernas no se movían por la cobardía por no querer ver los estragos que su ira habían comenzado.<br/><br/></p><p>—Kouki...— susurro</p><p>—¡Te dije que no...!—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Kouki se quedó sin aliento cuando vio frente a su cama al pelirrojo, cuando vio las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas por su aspecto, Kouki lloro porque le dolía su expresión arrepentida y solitaria y se aterroriza cuando con una cuchilla que Seijuuro sacará lastimara su mano.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—¡No! ¡No lo hagas!— le grito, para luego intentar cubrí su desnudo y maltratado cuerpo — ¡No me veas! ¡No Sei, por favor!—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro no cedió, no hizo ni un sonido ni gesto si quiera por el corte en su mano, apretó al delgado cuerpo bajo el suyo, inmovilizando hasta dar con su herida ala.<br/><br/></p><p>—Así tenga que derramar cada gota de mi alma, lo haría con tal de sanar a Kouki... lo haría con tal de soñar por tu perdón—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Sei... Sei... n-no...—<br/><br/></p><p>Los temblores de Kouki se volvieron cada vez más fuertes con forme cada gota de sangre de Seijuuro era derramada, hasta que por fin pudo detenerse.<br/><br/></p><p>El color de su piel ya no era amarillento, las ojeras bajos sus ojos ya no se notaban, asi como su ala, esta había vuelto a brillar.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—¿Por qué...? ¿Porque?— le dijo mientras lloraba<br/><br/></p><p>A Seijuuro no le importo nada y se giró con el castaño entre sus brazos para atraerlo a su cuerpo, se aferró al dulce cuerpo con sumo cuidado por su ala. Acariciaba los suaves cabellos castaños, bebía del aroma que de estos emanaban.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—Si mi padre te encuentra aquí te matara— le dijo en un susurro Kouki<br/><br/></p><p>—Si eso debe hacerse no me negare— respondió Seijuuro<br/><br/></p><p>—¡No tires tu vida así, tu reino te necesita!—<br/><br/></p><p>— ¡Tú te estabas dejando morir! ¡Deberías odiarme, deberías aborrecerme, no morir de dolor por mí!— grito Seijuuro mientras lo apretaba entre sus brazos<br/><br/></p><p>—Ódiame Kouki, ódiame, repúdiame, pero por favor... por favor, no mueras—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki se estremeció entre los brazos que tanto había extrañado, lloro su frustración, su dolor, la traición. Lloro porque aun así lo amaba, lloro porque entendió el dolor en su corazón al ver que su madre lo dejaba, lloro porque no fue suficiente para salvarla.<br/><br/></p><p>Ambos se quedaron ahí en medio de la cama, llorando el uno por el otro mientras se besaban, prometiéndose amor y perdón, queriendo sanación para su dolor.<br/><br/></p><p>Seijuuro prometió no volver a lastimarlo y Kouki prometió no volver a intentar abandonarlo. Todo siendo visto por el rey que si bien no lo aceptaba del todo, no lo evitaría.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Un año después a Kouki no le importo saber de lo que la corte hablaba. Porque era mas que feliz recién casado con su pelirrojo, habiéndose casado bajo la ley de la madre tierra, donde ambos brillarían por el resto de las eras.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. LA NOSTALGIA SE FUE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AkaFuri #Terror #Demonio de fuego #Pactos #Reuniones #Hard/Lemon #Consentimiento dudoso</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando era pequeño, al principio sus padres pensaron que el miedo de su hijo era solo cosa de la edad, algo temporal en lo que terminaban de acostumbrarse a la nueva casa a la que se habían mudado. La primera vez que Kouki había visto aquel enorme árbol en el jardín trasero, un terror absurdo se apoderó de él, a tal grado que se negó a salir a jugar o estar cerca del gran y alto fresno durante los siguientes días.</p><p>Su padre se preocupaba de sobre manera al ver que su miedo, lejos de ser olvidado; empeoraba, a tal grado que Kouki incluso había intentado mover un mueble frente a la ventana para evitar ver el árbol por las noches. Pero Kouki podía sentir que su madre en cambio, lo odiaba.</p><p>Pero aun así, ninguno hacía nada por ayudarlo ¿Para qué? Tarde o temprano lo olvidaría.<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kouki despertó a caer de la cama, el sonido insistente del timbre era lo que lo había asustado en primer lugar. Hacia más de un mes que había vuelto de su viaje para la clase de biología y hacia exactamente una semana que la búsqueda de su mejor amigo había sido cesada.</p><p>El y Kuroko aun ponían carteles con el rostro del pelirrojo en cada poste, aun posteaban misivas en todas las redes sociales en busca de alguna pista. Pero nada de eso funcionaba.</p><p>Así que corrió aun con el rostro marcado por las sabanas, pelo despeinado y el ridículo pijama de fresitas a abrir la puerta, con la esperanza de que de alguna noticia se tratara.</p><p>Lo único que encontró fue una cesta de flores y una carta en ellas. Kouki las tomo y entro al departamento sin decir nada.</p><p>La cesta lucia hermosa. Con un gran moño y una pila de fresas que lucían como un pecado. Tomo una y la comió, casi cayendo de rodillas por su buen y jugoso sabor.</p><p>— Lycoris radiata*— dijo en voz alta —Tampoco tiene remitente—</p><p>Era un secreto que Kouki amaba sus flores de color rojo brillante y sus pétalos de márgenes ondulados, así que sonrió al verlas mientras las acariciaba. Colgando a un lado de la cesta, estaba una pequeña carta, la tomo esperando abrirla, pero esta cayó al suelo cuando asustado grito.</p><p>—No deberías comer cosas de dudosa procedencia Furihata-kun—</p><p>—Maldita sea Kuroko, vas a matarme un día de estos...—</p><p>—Lo que sea, abre la carta—</p><p>El bonito sobre de color rojos y filigranas dorados fue levantado del suelo, en él había una letra que no le era para nada conocida. La caligrafía era impecable, pero lo que estaba escrito en la hoja fue lo que le hizo temblar visiblemente.</p><p>—¿Estas bien Furihata-kun?—</p><p>—Me piden volver a casa... —</p><p>Kuroko no sabía mucho acerca de la familia de su amigo y nunca lo había presionado acerca de eso. Lo poco que alguna vez le había dicho, era que no se llevaba con sus padres, más que nada con su madre. Que dese niño se había sentido incomodo en la nueva casa; a la que al parecer iría.</p><p>—Siempre puedes negarte ¿No es así?—</p><p>—No dice nada más que "Vuelve a casa" pero... no se parece a la letra de mi madre o de mi padre, además adjunta un boleto de tren en primera clase—</p><p>—Vaya... quizá quieran darte una sorpresa, nunca me has dicho dónde es que vives—pregunto Kuroko</p><p>—<em>En la prefectura de </em><em>Iwate</em>*— susurro.</p><p>—¿Q-Que cosa...?— Kuroko parecía interesado, incluso había un rastro de excitación en su mirada</p><p>—Es por eso que no te lo dije antes, ese lugar no me gusta pero mis padres heredaron una enorme mansión ahí, de parte de no sé qué familiar que murió en Escocia.... —</p><p>—¡Furihata-kun, llévame contigo!— suplico</p><p>—No lo sé Kuroko, imagino tus intenciones pero por favor, no vayas ahí...—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>A Kuroko no le había importado comprar el boleto, puesto que en cuanto pudo se escabullo a la cabina privada de su amigo. Kouki le hacía repetir que no se internaría en el bosque, incluso le había hacho firmar un papel.<br/><br/></p><p>—No seas aguafiestas Furihata-kun, mejor duerme, tienes ojeras—<br/><br/></p><p>Kouki veía por la ventana, la oscuridad realmente no le permitía ver nada, pero no le tomo importancia. Sabía bien porque no podía dormir.</p><p>Lo había relegado al final de su mente, años y años de otras cosas con tal de olvidarlo.</p><p>Había escuchado las leyendas, había visto las miradas que le daban en cuanto piso por primera vez su aula en la escuela. Estaba plácidamente sentado en su pupitre viendo por la ventana, el color gris del cielo le hacía sentir una sensación de nostalgia, de tristeza, como si algo le faltara. Entonces pone atención a lo que dicen sus compañeros.</p><p>
  <em>Las leyendas en las que dicen de la existencia de extrañas criaturas que devoran a los caminantes descuidados </em>
  <em>atrayéndolos</em>
  <em> profundamente del bosque.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De que la naturaleza era sumamente engañosa, distorsionando el sentido de la orientación.</em>
</p><p>—"Es que el ente busca ansiosamente lo que se le ha perdido"— susurra un chico</p><p>—"No"— dice alguien más —"Que se lo han quitado por eso es vengativo"—</p><p>Es entonces que; al salir de la escuela y mientras se dirige a su casa, puede verlo.</p><p>La inmensidad del bosque, esa es la razón por la que desde el primer día odio su hogar, además del gran fresno en medio de este pareciera una advertencia. Kouki se acerca al gran árbol, escondiéndose entre su troco para observar la boca oscura en la que se había convertido el linde del bosque.</p><p>—Tengo miedo— dice en voz alta, apretando la corteza del seco árbol sin importar como sus pequeñas manos salen lastimadas.<br/><br/></p><p>Pero hay algo que le hace aventurarse poco a poco, no se ha dado cuenta, pero está a unos pasos de la entrada del bosque.<br/><br/></p><p>—Vuelve...— escucha como en un susurro del viento —No pueden romper la promesa—</p><p>Es con la voz que despierta del aturdimiento, notando con horror que todas las posibles direcciones parecen iguales y un infinito silencio en el bosque le eleva aún más el sentimiento de miedo y desesperación por no saber dónde se encuentra, no hay un sonido para orientarse, su respiración comienza a ser difícil, que hace que no piense claramente.<br/><br/></p><p>—Ayuda...— murmura, pero no hay nadie que pueda salvarle<br/><br/></p><p>Había escuchado de los vecinos que el bosque era el purgatorio de las almas perdidas, condenadas a vagar por el resto de los días. Sus ojos ceden al llanto, haciendo eco en la soledad del bosque, es en ese momento que lo ve, un suave pero claro resplandor rojo a lo lejos.</p><p>Mientras llora persigue la luz, esperando encontrar una lámpara, pero; al llegar de nuevo a donde está su hogar, lo único que encuentra es una mirada.</p><p>Kouki está de nuevo en el linde del bosque, y ahí; en el gran fresno, hay una persona. Kouki no puede verlo debido a la oscuridad, pero la luz que perseguía se trataba de...</p><p>—¡Furihata-kun, ya hemos llegado! Despierta—</p><p>Kouki sale de su sueño, notando como la gran civilización ha sido desplazada por una gran mancha verde. Se estira en su asiento, escuchando el tronar de sus incomodos huesos.</p><p>—Nos espera un coche— le dice Kouki a Kuroko mientras bosteza —Vamos—</p><p>Ambos chicos son conducidos en silencio hasta a gran mansión, y en cada kilómetro recorrido Kouki siente como late más rápido y cuando llegan a las puertas de la casa, en lugar de estallar su corazón se detiene.</p><p>—Ll-Llegamos—</p><p>—No sabía que abría personas aquí— dice el taxista —No después de lo que sucedió—</p><p>Kouki ya ha salido del coche, deteniéndose abruptamente con la maleta en mano. Kuroko a su lado hace lo mismo, sin entender a razón.</p><p>—¿Eres el dueño jovencito?—</p><p>—Lo son mis padres ¿Podría decirme que fue lo que sucedió?—</p><p>—Lamento ser quien te de las malas noticias, pero hace más o menos un mes, la pareja que vivía aquí se suicidó entrando al bosque, se dieron cuenta de las muertes porque llego una carta a la policía de la prefectura—</p><p>—¿Quién se ha estado haciendo cargo de la casa?— pregunta en un hilo de voz</p><p>—Que yo sepa, nadie— le responde</p><p>—¿Quién lo envió por nosotros a la estación de trenes?—</p><p>—¿No fue usted?— le pregunta a Kouki un ya muy asustado taxista.</p><p>Kouki no dice nada, pues a cuenta ya está pagada. No sabe qué hacer con la nueva información, pero es Kuroko quien lo arrastra a la casa. Siente como el peli celeste rebusca por la llave en las bolsas de su pantalón, mas no es necesario porque sabe dónde está la llave. Kouki avanza en automático y se agacha junto a una maceta, sacándola de su escondite e introduciéndola en la puerta.</p><p>Ambos entran, con Kuroko haciendo que tome asiento en la sala. Si se sorprende por el lujo no dice nada, lo que si notan ambos es que no nada, nada de polvo, nada de suciedad, no olor ha guardado o naftalina.</p><p>No hay nada.</p><p>En la mesa de centro hay una foto de sus padres abrazados, y nota con dolor como no hay ninguna con su cara.</p><p>—Iré a descansar Kuroko, siéntete como en casa—</p><p>—Por supuesto Furihata-kun, iré a reportar que ya llegamos—<br/><br/><br/></p><p>|</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kouki se encuentra a mitad de la cama, brazos y piernas cruzados. Ha abierto el balcón, intentando recordar cómo es que a sus padres les pareció buena decisión poner a un niño en ese cuarto, donde con facilidad pudiera haberse accidentado. Ya no le importa el infame árbol, lo único que quiere es obtener respuestas.</p><p>Sale disparado de pronto a la habitación de sus padres, debe de haber respuestas ahí en algún lado.</p><p>Es cuando entra que piensa que las cosas a su alrededor son completamente diferente, siente un tirón en todo su cuerpo, como si lo hubieran movido abruptamente. Kouki no le toma importancia, corriendo a donde los cajones, notando que no hay prenda alguna identificable como de sus padres.</p><p>Hay grandes kimonos de bellos colores, ropa que no es de su padre ni mucho menos de su madre. Kouki siguió sacando cosas tirándolas cada vez más asustado, al notar que cada prenda era de su talla.</p><p>—¡Kuroko! ¡Kuroko! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo! ¡¿Kuroko dónde estás?!—</p><p>Abre la puerta de cada habitación, busaca en cada ropero, cada baño, cada hueco con el que se encuentra pero su amigo no está.</p><p>—¿A quién buscas Kouki?— escucha por el pasillo</p><p>Kouki tiene el corazón en el puño, no quiere asomarse y ver quien más está en la casa. Pero sabe que debe enfrentar al desconocido ¿Qué pasa si le hizo daño a su amigo? Kouki toma el jarrón que está a su lado y sale de la habitación, encontrándose con un hombre con capucha, es quizá un par de centímetros más alto que él, no puede ver su rostro, pero no es Kuroko jugándole una broma.</p><p>Kouki le lanza el jarrón y sale disparado hacia la puerta, pero más tardo en ese movimiento que en ir a dar al suelo con falta de aire.</p><p>—No puedes marcharte Kouki, lo prometieron—</p><p>—¡Suéltame! ¡¿Que le hiciste a Kuroko? suéltame!—</p><p>Kouki es volteado sobre su espalda, pudiendo notar entonces un par de ojos rojos, la capucha ha caído de la cabeza del extraño, así es que nota el color de su cabello, el rostro exquisito y su blanca piel.</p><p>Pero hay algo más que lo deja sin aliento, no es la belleza natural del hombre, es el recuerdo.</p><p>Cuando cerraba la ventana, cuando llovía y nevaba, cuando tenía miedo y se aferraba a las sabanas, era él; siempre había sido él.</p><p>Ahí en el roble, siempre esperando.</p><p>— ¿Seijuuro?— dice nervioso, porque no sabe cómo es que el nombre se ha deslizado de sus labios</p><p>—Así es... aquí solo somos tu y yo—</p><p>Kouki es alzado en brazos, esta aturdido y cansado, pues no entiende lo que pasa. Untan a la habitación principal, esa que ha sido de sus padres y comienza a ser desnudado, a pesar de su renuencia, Kouki no lo detiene, no porque no quiera o no tenga fuerza, sino porque está en piloto automático.</p><p>Este, Seijuuro; saca un enorme kimono dorado de uno de los cajones, Kouki ve y siente como es puesto arriba de sus hombros y como el lugar antes arruinado, está completamente arreglado.</p><p>—Es necesario para la ceremonia— recibe como explicación</p><p>Kouki siente como el pelirrojo le llena de aceites las manos y los pies desnudos, no ha podido recuperar el habla por la impresión, pero se sonroja profundamente cuando es jalado hacia el pelirrojo y como este unge su vientre y muslos.</p><p>Kouki ama el aroma que proviene del líquido acuoso, reconociéndolo de alguna forma.</p><p>—Fresas...— dice angustiado —Y flores del infierno—</p><p>Kouki ve la sonrisa depredadora del hombre y comienza a recordar con claridad los últimos acontecimientos.</p><p>Kouki mientras desayuna con Kagami meses atrás.</p><p>Kouki llorando por su desaparición.</p><p>Kouki mientas come las fresas y revisa las flores.</p><p>Kouki mientras sale del departamento con una maleta.</p><p>Kouki mientras aborda el tren.</p><p>Kouki saliendo del auto que lo llevo a la casa.</p><p>Kuroko nunca estuvo realmente con él. Nunca.</p><p>—Nadie más podía verlo, salvo tú y Taiga— le dice Seijuuro —Tetsuya siempre nos fue fiel, a mí y a Daiki, quien mejor que un Sílfide*, para cuidar lo que por derecho es nuestro—</p><p>Kouki sabe que ha escuchado ese término antes, pero no lo recuerda, no puede importarle en ese momento.</p><p>Kouki se aferra al pelirrojo, intentando saber, sacar de su mente por qué no siente el terror que debiera sentir ante un extraño, un extraño por demás aterrador. Pero no puede, se deja llevar pacíficamente al gran roble, siendo como a cada paso que da, la ropa del pelirrojo cambia, volviéndose una túnica que rebosa fuego pero que no lo quema.</p><p>—Soy una Salamandra* y me has sido entregado después de nacido, cuide de ti todos estos años, pero te robaron en cuanto les di la espalda, ahora que te recupere, no vas a marcharte—</p><p>Kouki siente el pasto en la planta desnuda de sus pies y ser recargado en el tronco del seco roble, se cohíbe cuando el viento entra entre la seda del kimono, ve que el pelirrojo se postra a sus pies y toma uno de ellos. El calor invade su rostro, cuando el pelirrojo comienza besando sus tobillos, subiendo mientras besa hasta chocar con su muslo. Kouki muerde sus labios e intenta cerrar las piernas, pero su pie es dejado en el suelo para ver como el pelirrojo comienza de nuevo con el otro.</p><p>—Por favor... det-detente—</p><p>—Tu linaje viene de una Melíade* tu poder inconmensurable fue sellado, pero yo estoy aquí para quitarlo, te he sido fiel y lo seré por el resto de nuestra eternidad—</p><p>Kouki echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras muerde sus labios, cuando Seijuuro toca sus partes privadas, intenta sostenerse del tronco del árbol, dándole espacio al pelirrojo para besar su cuello, bajar por su pecho y prender sus labios en uno de sus pezones.</p><p>—¡Ahhh! Por... favor...—</p><p>Kouki gime con fuerza, siente sus piernas temblar cuando su virgen agujero es invadido por un dedo, escucha su respiración y la de Seijuuro ser cada vez más fuerte, pero la sensación lejos de ser molesta o dolorosa, es algo que quiere. Lleva ambas piernas a la cintura de este, aferrándose con fuerza, su miembro esta duro y goteante y mientras que con una mano Seijuuro se mueve en su interior, con la otra toma ambos penes y frota con fuerza.</p><p>—V-Voy a correrme ¡Voy a correrme!—</p><p>—Deja que fluya— escucha como un jadeo en uno de sus oídos —Deja que fluya al igual que tu poder—</p><p>Kouki termina entre ambos vientres, gritando cuando siente un calor recorrerle el cuerpo y anidar en su vientre, lagrimas caen por sus sonrojadas mejillas, golpea a Seijuuro donde puede, llora porque no se detiene.</p><p>—Voy a quitar el dolor de ti Kouki, es el poder tu linaje...—</p><p>Seijuuro gime en cuanto es recibido por el apretado y húmedo interior de su otra alma, no duda en embestir con fuerza, bebe de las lágrimas, deja marcas rojas mientas sostiene a Kouki de la cintura. Su poder fluctúa en el aire, dejando llamaradas que se verán a la distancia.</p><p>La figura de Kouki resplandece, mientras murmura con pasión por sus atenciones.</p><p>—¡No te detengas, no te detengas!— grita cuando se viene nuevamente</p><p>Seijuuro no lo hace, se mueve con fiereza, el calor de su fuego y la magia de Kouki lo enloquecen, un anillo de flores del infierno se marca alrededor del fresno, marcas de anillos dorados les envuelven los cuerpos semidesnudos, marcando sus almas en una unión eterna.</p><p>Seijuuro termina copiosamente en el interior del castaño, viendo con satisfacción como una llama deja su marca en la piel canela de este, sintiendo como la marca de un árbol se funde en su pecho.</p><p>Kouki está extasiado, sudado y cubierto de luces que danzan a su alrededor como muestras de su poder.</p><p>Seijuuro sabe que ha valido la pena la espera, el calvario por su poder. Kouki siempre fue suyo, sin importar que.</p><p>—Bienvenido de vuelta, mi rey—</p><p>Kouki le sonríe y le besa la frente. Aun no entiende la mitad de las cosas que han sucedido recién, porque la sensación de nostalgia, de tristeza, como si algo le faltara por fin se fue.<br/><br/></p><p>FIN<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p>*Conocidas vulgarmente como <b>"Flores del infierno"</b></p><p>* <b>Irei</b><b> no Mori</b> es un bosque ubicado en la prefectura de Iwate. Este bosque se hizo famoso por un gran accidente. En 1971, un avión comercial y un avión de combate de la Fuerza de Autodefensa de Japón colisionaron en el aire sobre el bosque. Los aviones fueron incinerados, y las 162 personas a bordo de los aviones fueron asesinadas. El bosque estaba lleno de restos humanos. Algunas personas incluso se han vuelto locas después de visitar el bosque y tuvieron que ser hospitalizadas.</p><p>* <b>Sílfide.</b> Seres elementales del aire, es decir espíritus ligados al aire en cuanto uno de los cuatro elementos de la Naturaleza</p><p>* <b>Salamandra.</b> Son las hadas del fuego. Viven y se alimentan de él. Son las hadas más poderosas y su relación con los humanos no siempre es buena.</p><p>* <b>Melíades.</b> Protegen los fresnos. Su nombre proviene de un líquido dulce que sale del fresno y que los griegos llamaban «meli» por la miel. Se cree que son las ninfas más antiguas. Como este árbol simbolizan la firmeza y pueden ser muy belicosas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. UN CHIQUILLO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>#AoKaga #Vampiros #Tigre cambia forma #Nopor con trama #Reyes #Consentimiento dudoso #Celo #Taiga Menor de edad(15) #Daiki adulto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un chiquillo, para el aún era un jodido chiquillo.</p><p>Si le había visto corretear su cola hacia unas horas antes, entonces porque ¿Por qué en ese momento las ansias por devorarle le consumían el cuerpo como si muriera de hambre?</p><p>Porque sentía su garganta escocer, sus dientes sangrar por querer sentir su tierna carne.</p><p>Aomine se estaba volviendo loco. Taiga había quedado a su cuidado para ser protegido, no devorado. Aún recuerda la noche en la que el clan Akashi lo dejara a su cuidado.</p><p>—Eres solitario— le había dicho Seijuuro mientras su esposo cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos —Confió en tu juicio Daiki, hasta que este niño no pueda tomar su trono, no debes descuidarlo—</p><p>De eso ya habían pasado 9 años, Taiga ya no tenía 6 años. Su conciencia le decía que no podía, que era un chiquillo, pero su parte baja vibraba con cada movimiento de este.</p><p>Cada que lamia sus labios cuando la miel se derramaba en ellos, cada que el calor del verano lo obligaba a quitarse la camisa y dejar ver su vientre plano, cada que se quedaba dormido en algún rincón donde no diera tanto el sol y su trasero fuera mostrado en esa lujuriosa posición.</p><p>—El chiquillo tiene que irse— decía exaltado tras el teléfono —Ya no puedo soportarlo—</p><p>Daiki sentía que su cordura pendía de un fino hilo. Ya no comía adecuadamente porque cada gota de sangre que bajase por su garganta se sentía indecente, soñando que el néctar rojo fuera de Taiga, deseando que el cuello de su víctima fuera el de Taiga.</p><p>—Envía a Kouki por el Seijuuro o te juro que lo matare—<br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Taiga corría por el bosque lleno de un profundo dolor. A penas recordaba retazos de su niñez y aunque lo hacía a veces, en su corazón lo único en su corazón era hacer feliz al gruñón vampiro moreno. No supo cuando fue que comenzó a verlo de distinta forma, no sabe cuándo es que comenzó a dejar su aroma en toda su ropa, su pelaje cuando invocaba a su animal interior y se revolcara en su cama a pesar de que el mayor lo odiaba.</p><p>—Es porque soy un mocoso— se dijo a si mismo mientras abrazaba sus piernas y lloraba<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Daiki buscaba aterrorizado por la mansión al intrépido tigre. Se odiaba como nunca antes en su larga vida por no saber medir sus palabras.</p><p>En cuanto dejo el teléfono en su lugar fue que sintió el aroma de Taiga. Con seguridad había escuchado sus palabras y habían sido mal interpretadas.</p><p>Daiki sabía que Taiga podría estar en peligro si alguien que no fuera el circulo de reye lo encontraba. Habiendo sido apenas un cachorro su familia había sido atacada por las arañas de la montaña. Sus padres, los reyes de Seirin fueron ultimados, así como la mayor parte de la corte.</p><p>En un intento desesperado por salvaguardar la línea real, habían enviado a Taiga con Seijuuro, fuel amigo del reino, además de yerno de los reyes por haberse casado con Kouki, el segundo príncipe.</p><p>Sin embargo no se habia quedado con ellos no solo a que podía ser un blanco mas fácil, sino a que Kouki estaba embarazado. Seijuuro no quizo poner en riesgo a su familia y como buen Leon territorial envio al pequeño con el mas fiel de sus aliados.</p><p>Aomine Daiki, el rey solitario.</p><p>Al pasar de los años y ver crecer a Taiga, Daiki había sentido como sus sentimientos mutaban. Primero había sido un aliado, luego un padre, después un amigo y al final un enamorado.</p><p>Se sentía tan mal por sus sentimientos que los había apartado, pero con el crecer abrupto de Taiga, propio de su especie, las cosas se habían complicado.</p><p>Desde Taiga dejando su aroma territorial en su ropa y cuerpo, hasta esa seducción propia de los gatos. Daiki no dormia por el temor de un celo próximo, de que alguien que no fuera el le tocara, de que es su momento mas débil fuera atacado.</p><p>Y Taiga no le ayudaba en nada. Esas miradas, esa ropa corta. Los movientos de sus nalgas al caminar, su vientre esculpido cuando se ponía a entrenar, esa cara sonrojada cuando lo hacia reír...</p><p>Daiki moriría a base de masturbarse en la ducha con las imágenes pecaminosas que evocaba en su mente. Fue entonces que lo sintió. Un rastro de un aroma dulzón que reconoció.</p><p>Daiki rugióm como si de una bestia se tratara mientras desaparecía en medio de una bruma oscura de puro poder y destrucción.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>—Daiki... mngh... Da-Daiki—</p><p>Taiga no sabía lo que le pasaba, solo que de pronto las ganas de llorar se marchaban, cambiadas por un calor que le envolvía la piel. Intento invocar a su tigre, pero este solo lloro en frustración. Taiga se tambaleo en dirección a su hogar. Hablaría con Daiki de su próxima salida de la mansión en cuanto le ayudara a sanar. Quizá iría al bosque, de viaje a algún lugar, no lo sabía, lo que si era que se iba a alejar.</p><p>—Pero que tenemos aquí— escucho de la nada —Un jugoso gatito al cual compartir—</p><p>Un par de hombres; al parecer lobos, estaban a unos metros de él, taiga no estaba para perros pulgosos, por lo que cambio de dirección para no cruzarse con alguno, pero los malditos habían saltado a él.</p><p>—No, no, no— le dijo el otro tipo —Quédate a rodar por el pasto con nosotros—</p><p>—Al infierno par de bestias— les escupió el pelirrojo</p><p>—¡Un luchador!— grito uno de ellos —Me encanta, pero descubrirás que nada puedes hacer—</p><p>Taiga fue enviado al suelo de una patada en el vientre, haciéndole que vomitara copiosamente. Intento defenderse, pero noto con horror que no tenía fuerza para hacerlo. Quería luchar, matar, desgarrar, lo que fuera para que ese par de hombres dejaran de arrancarle la ropa, pero no solo no tenía fuerzas, si no que su entrada rebozaba en agua.</p><p>—Tan jugosos— dijo uno de ellos —Y tan mojado de aquí— siseo mientras lo tocaba</p><p>Más un chorro de sangre cayo en su torso desnudo, viendo como la cabeza del tipo rodaba, Taiga lloro sin vergüenza cuando vio a Daiki en todo su esplendor. Mortales alas negras, y mirada llena de destrucción.</p><p>Taiga olisqueo el ambiente, gimiendo y volviéndose duro en su parte baja cuando sintió el olor. Un fuerte aroma a tierra húmeda y limón, su pecho vibro y ronroneo por la sensación fuerza y superioridad en el aire.</p><p>—Daiki...— le escucho gemir el moreno —Por favor... Daiki...—</p><p>Daiki sintió un gruñido reverberar en su pecho, acercándose un poco al lio erótico en el que se había convertido Taiga, tal y como lo había imaginado en el más bajo de sus sueños.</p><p>—¡Esa es mi presa!— escucho el moreno a sus espaldas</p><p>Pero lo único que este hizo fue levantar su mano y con sus largas y afiladas uñas cortarle la garganta.</p><p>—Taiga es mío, escoria—</p><p>Taiga ronroneo nuevamente por la muestra de poder, dándose cuenta el moreno que el tigre ya había elegido a su macho y estaba orgullosamente extasiado de ser el. Daiki no quería ser odiado si lo tomaba para si en esa situación, se sentía un cobarde y repugnante, pero vio en los ojos rojos llenos de placer la aceptación a la unión, el deseo lleno de fervor.</p><p>—Si te tomo— dijo el moreno —Sera un para siempre aunque me odies—</p><p>Taiga giro sobre su vientre en el pasto, arrancando el resto de su ropa con sus garras, mostrando su húmedo y dilatado agujero en cuanto sus caderas alzara, separo con ambas manos las grandes mejillas, teniendo Daiki un primer plano de esa zona rosada.</p><p>—Mio... Daiki se mio— escucho el moreno</p><p>—A tus órdenes— gruño el moreno</p><p>Con su fuerza arranco su ropa sin importarle, se hundió lanzando un grave gruñido que espanto a las aves, vio con placer como el pelirrojo se derramaba en el suelo, sintiendo el apretado canal engullirle.</p><p>—Me perteneces ahora, te pertenezco ahora— le dijo, comenzando a moverse con rapidez, escuchándose el sonido de los golpes de piel contra piel —Repítelo ¡Es una orden!—</p><p>Taiga balbuceo a penas lo pedido, arañando la tierra, dejando los surcos de sus garras mientras gritaba.</p><p>—¡No pares, no pares Daiki!—</p><p>Taiga sentía la saliva acumularse en su mentón, su boca abierta y su lengua fuera de sus labios, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el semen derramarse de su pene, dejando un charco blanquecino debajo suyo, sentía los lazos de sus almas unirse en uno solo y como el moreno mordía entre su cuello y hombro, acción que no logro otra cosa que enviarlo muy lejos lleno de placer.</p><p>—Eso es ¡Lleno de todo lo mío! Pronto cachorros poblaran este bosque—</p><p>Daiki dejo fluir su poder, las alas malditas revoloteando fuera mientras se corría en el interior de su Taiga, cada movimiento en su interior hacia que parte de la semilla se derramara fuera, escuchando las quejas, el cómo se apretaba con la única finalidad de no dejarlo ir.</p><p>—No te preocupes— le dijo Daiki mientras mordisqueaba su oído —Aun nos queda tiempo, te llenare de placer—</p><p>Quizá Taiga se arrepintiera o no después, quizá Daiki le confesaba su amor, quizá... pero en esos momentos disfrutaría del placer.</p><p>—Tómame más, mi vampiro— le dijo Taiga al moreno, mientras separaba sus nalgas dejándole ver el escurrimiento de su semen, invitándolo a perderse en el placer.</p><p>FIN</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>